One For All (Redux)
by MedicineMan426
Summary: He thought he would never be the same. He thought he would never find his true purpose in the universe. He thought he would never join the galactic rangers. Now they must defeat something so sinister, not only will the whole galaxy be in danger, but the whole universe itself. Re imagining of One For All, OC insert for Ratchet and Clank game and movie.
1. Prologue

United States of America, Pennsylvania

Planet Earth

8:00pm EST

Prologue

Countless stars were visible in the sky from the surface of the small blue dot named Earth. On said planet, a Human was lying on the grass, staring at the vast and infinite cosmos, that infinite show of light above him. The Human was named was Jordan.

Jordan used to be no different than any other Human, with a rather ordinary life. But then, not long ago, his life had changed dramatically. He had seen things that no Human had ever seen before him, and he had learned the answer to some questions that had been bugging Humanity for centuries.

But now he was at home, about to tell his sister how his life, and his understanding of the infinite heavens above Earth, had changed for good.

"So you really want to hear it ?" Jordan asked his eight year old sister who was lying on the grass next to him.

"Yes! Please, tell me what happened!"

Jordan sighed "Alright then, here goes. It all started three months ago..."

* * *

Jordan was lying in the grass, depressed, worthless, motionless.

He had just found out that his girlfriend, one of the people he had trusted with his life, had cheated on him. But it didn't end there, oh no! She didn't just cheat on him, she cheated on Jordan with his best friend.

Jordan's world had crumbled, and he was sent spiralling down into a month long depression. He wasn't just feeling worthless, he had changed. He was locking people out of his life, his social life crumbling further and further every day.

He then begun to pull the grey-black checkered hood of his jacket over his face, and he begun to act distant. He began to avoid contact with everyone. His sister was pretty much the only one he talked to in weeks.

But he couldn't have known that not only his life was about to be turned upside down, but that the understanding of the universe of the entire Human race was about to change for eternity.

As Jordan was lying there on the grass on that fateful night, he saw something fall from the sky.

Jordan frowned, he had never witnessed anything falling from the sky. What's more, it slammed into the ground not too far from his backyard.

Jordan jumped over the fence and saw a deep hole in the ground. "What in the world?" Jordan said as he looked at the crash site. At last Jordan could see what had fallen from the sky.

It was some sort of metallic capsule. Jordan approached the capsule and although he was no expert, he was certain that it wasn't man-made. It didn't look like anything from a satellite, and he was pretty sure the International Space Station wasn't gonna dump modules, let alone drop them above a populated area.

Only one thought entered the Human's mind: " _What is this thing?!_ "

Then, Jordan noticed a flashing red button on top of the capsule. Out of curiosity, Jordan pressed the button.

Suddenly, A bright blue light appeared over the capsule, and it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Then it started to spin.

"Alright, I think its time to leave now." Jordan said as he turned around and attempted to make a run for it, only to find out that he was being pulled towards the portal by some invisible force. As he was pulled off the ground, Jordan desperately clawed at the grass, but of course, the grass was by far not strong enough to keep the Human on the ground.

And as Jordan was sucked into the portal, everything went black.


	2. Race Against Time

**Here I am once again to update this story. And I must say, sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeery long delay. Its just that my beta reader just had to much things on his hands (And since he only gave me chapter three) but I decided to just upload chapter two as it is since it hasn't been updated yet. I was actually going to save all the reviews too from Worlds United until the sequel, but I have decided to just get them out now since there is one review I really want to reply too. And I just want to say again thank you guys so much for all the support you've been giving me, I cant stress that enough.**

 **Review Replies from Worlds United:**

 **Guest: I'm sorry to say it, but you weren't even close to guessing that right. The silhouettes in the woods represented kinda like paranoia or hallucinations from his PTSD. I mean that's one nice guess though and I appreciate the guess. I mean I don't know, maybe that would be something to look forward to in the sequel.**

 **-The second guess however your not that far off. In fact your about 95% right. I will explain the first two times Jordan was teleported in a story to come. But yeah, I will explain his future teleportations in the sequel. And I'm happy to know that your looking forward to the sequel, I'll give more details about it in the next chapter. I also saw your third review and I just want to say thank you for that compliment, I really appreciate it.**

 **Now the biggest reason I want to do this.  
**

 **-Will I make a Bioshock/Ratchet and Clank crossover. The answer to that question is...I don't know. The thing is I need enough viewer support to write that story. I don't mean like story views, but just reviews that tell me I should do it. I know that I shouldn't let people control or influence me to write. But I'm not going to write a story that people wont read. So that's a reason Its in an I don't know phase. But I will gladly give you the details.**

 **It will be located in Rapture, and it will be caused of a teleportation experiment gone terribly wrong. Jordan and the group will be thrown into the madness that is Rapture and the story will be heavily focused on a bond that is Jordan and Elanor Lamb. When she was a little girl, she makes a birthday wish for a big brother. And she may get just that once Jordan appears. And its going to be about survival and how he and the group are possibly going to get home. But at the same time, how will he ever leave, knowing how the Adam makes that madness almost feel like home. So like I said, more confidence building based reviews, more confidence in me that I'll make the story.**

 **Sak-96: Hmmmm. That's not a bad idea at all. But am I going to write it? Probably not. That could definitely be a nice little side story that I could write about once my other main stories are finished. But I dont know, I will definitley think about it though.**

 **Now reviews from One For All (Redux):**

 **Sak-96: I should've written this in the chapter. But he does have stuff. I could definitely say he has everything from the original One For All. And more. Here are the things he has. Machete, Wallet with Money, and his Russian Nesting Dolls. I hope that answers your question.**

 **suntan140: Well If you don't know the meaning of the word Redux, it means remake. So yes, this is the remake, reimagining of the One For All story**

 **Guest: Yes I'm still writing this story. and how will Jordan think of Tachyon and Alister? I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **R.S and Rascal: AAAAAAAh I'm a helpless Fanfiction survivor, helplessly throwing page after page of my stories trying to make sure they're satisfied. Lol, what a funny joke. Thank you for your support, I gladly appreciate it.**

 **Finally. I would like to thank laithain01, ChaosDancer12, GrimockX4, Dark element, slickman, The Loyal Baphodevi, and R.S and Rascal who all have favorited and followed me, Worlds United, and One For All (Redux). THANK YOU, THANK YOU ALL, I AM INTERNALLY GRATEFUL FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.**

 **With that out of the way. LET ME PRESENT TO YOU, CHAPTER TWO.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Solana Galaxy

 **Warbot assembly facility, Drek Industries**

 **Planet Quartu**

 **7:00 pm local Time**

 **Race Against Time**

The Planet of Quartu was quiet. It had been a beautiful world, though a thriving company named Drek Industries had been the downfall of the planet, it's many factories polluting the atmosphere. The poison killed the wildlife and the intelligent, yet evil race native to Quartu had to move underground to avoid the toxic atmosphere. However, that never stopped them from destroying the galaxy by taking control of the galaxy's political government.

However, now that Chairman Drek was in charge, dark times would follow for the galaxy. He, and his faithful assistant Victor, had a plan, a plan to provide the Blarg race with a new home. It was based off a plan Drek's father had come up with but never executed, but Drek intended to bring is father's idea to life.

Today was different though. Today, Drek would see the result of his hard efforts and the genius of the scientist he had hired. "Dr. Nefarious! The mad scientist who made all of this possible!" Drek said as he and Victor entered the room.

"'Mad' suggests cognitive impairment. I'm more of a _vengeful_ scientist." Nefarious replied before turning around. "I trust you're here to meet the troops?"Nefarious asked Drek.

"Precisely, I want to make sure they get the job done."

"Very well." Nefarious said before walking off, leading them to an area overlooking the assembly lines. Drek awed in amazement as he saw hundreds and hundreds of warbots being produced and placed on multiple dropships.

"Three thousand sentient warbots, built using the finest rareitanium in the galaxy and programmed to assassinate the galactic rangers. Proton powered, rust proof,and laser guided. Making each of these perfect creations,an efficient, remorseless killing machine!" Nefarious said with pride.

"'Remorseless Killing Machine' are there any sweeter words?" Drek frowned. "But will they get the job done? I won't have to send you back to where I found you, will I?" Nefarious didn't look concerned, he knew these things would work. When was the last time something didn't go to plan?

Nefarious gestured for one of the bots to move off the assembly line. The warbot obeyed and walked over to Nefarious "State Your Prime Objective" Nefarious Told The warbot. "Destroy galactic rangers!" the warbot replied immediately.

Nefarious then placed a poster of the galactic rangers on the wall and. When the warbot saw it, it's eyes immediately turned red. "Target acquired"

The warbot then started firing its blaster at the poster until it was nothing but ash. "My warbots know every offensive tactic in galactic ranger handbook. They won't just kill the galactic rangers, they'll annihilate them! AHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck the facility, causing the whole place to blackout,

"Nice, they killed the lights too." Victor said.

"Repairbot!" Nefarious screamed. A yellow bot flew across the room and headed for a control panel in the back. After t had fiddled with the wiring for a few moments the lights went back on.

However, as Drek and Nefarious talked on, everybody failed to notice a strange warbot appear on the assembly lines. This one was smaller and didn't have the bulky appearance that it's siblings had. It passed through the programming gate and immediately images of the Rangers popped up in the robot's mind, along with the order to terminate them. However, this robot was smarter, capable of making his own decisions. Instead of red, the robot's eyes quickly turned green.

"Oh, my." the robot said to himself after realizing what he had just been ordered to do. Before he knew it however, he was standing in front of the machine that would give the warbots their weapons, as well as check the software, " State your prime ob-" the machine started before noticing the lack of a bulky warbot torso. The machine looked around before noticing the smaller machine standing in front of it. "Hello," the robot replied. Ihe inspector bot then started to scan the small robot and saw that there were more things wrong with it than just its size.

"Defect detected, preparing for immediate destruction. In three, two..."

"Oh dear!" the small robot jumped from the conveyor belt and onto the floor below. However, this movement had not gone unnoticed to the three evil men overlooking the facility. "Ooh, a defect! Go play, Victor." Drek said with an evil grin.

Victor grinned and jumped off the platform and onto a catwalk. He scanned the area, but he couldn't find the defect, but then he noticed a broken air vent. Victor grinned evilly and ran into the hallways, he knew exactly where to look.

...

Suddenly, everything came back to life. Jordan was viciously thrown to the ground. As he got up, he saw that he was in some kind of building, but he didn't recognize the layout or design of the room he was in.

"What the hell is this place?" Jordan wondered, but before he could come up with a sensible answer, a small robot ran past him and jumped into an air vent. Jordan then saw an even larger robot come around a comer and stare directly at him.

"Halt! Who are you?! Identify yourself!" The robot yelled, but Jordan instinctively ran off. Jordan realized that this robot could be able to tell him where he was, but he was too focused on running to think straight. Jordan randomly turned right and suddenly found himself outside, where thirteen... spaceships? Yes, they appeared to be spaceships, and they seemed ready for takeoff.

Then Jordan noticed that one of them was igniting it's engines. Jordan ran to it as fast as he could, opened the cockpit and found the same robot that had ran past him earlier sitting in the spaceship.

"Mind if I join you?" Jordan asked, getting no response from the robot. Instead, the robot quickly pressed a big red button on the dashboard. Jordan felt the ship beginning to move, so he quickly got in and closed the cockpit.

Jordan tried to look behind him to see where he had been, but he immediately noticed two rockets flying at them. Before Jordan could react, they slammed into the ship and destroyed one of the engines.

Jordan then saw the robot press a button, before saying "Computer, set coordinates for the Galactic Ranger home base."

"Destination Set. We will never make it, but hey, what are you gonna do?" the computer replied.

"Oh, dear." the robot said, worried. Jordan was worried too, but more confused. "You speak English?" Jordan asked, baffled.

The robot tiled his head. "I am speaking Galactic Standard, the universal language in the Solana Galaxy.

"Wait, what did you just say? Solana galaxy?"

"That is what I said, indeed, we are currently in the Solana galaxy." Jordan slumped in his seat, baffled, shocked and depressed. He hadn't just been teleported off his planet, he had been teleported to an entirely different galaxy!

As Jordan staring out the window, the robot asked him a question. "Why were you inside Drek's factory?"

"I wasn't, at least, I don't think I was."

"What do you mean?"

"All I know is I found this capsule, pressed a button on it, and now I'm here,"

"You must have been teleported to Drek Industries somehow. Interesting. Well, I wish I could help you find your home planet, but I am afraid I am on a mission of Galactic importance."

"I can see that, but can you please tell me how I can possibly get home?"

"Well,-"

"Alert! Entering atmosphere of planet Veldin." the computer interrupted as they shot right at a planet.

* * *

 **Well thats it for chapter 2, stay tuned as Clank and Jordan crash land on Planet Veldin (Spoiler alert) and we'll see what happens then.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. An Adventure Begins

**Here we are with chapter 3 and you maybe wondering, how come you were so quick? Well like i said, my beta reader gave me chapter 3 earlier. But he finally actually gave me chapter 2. So to any of you who haven't read the update yet, I suggest you go out and do so. So my authors notes on it are kinda, out of date. But as long a I have the chapter finished, thats good enough for me you know. All we have today are two new reviews and I will quickly reply to them.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **GrimlockX4: Well as I said, you will always get mentioned as long as you send a review, not many stories or writers give feedback to their audience like that in other stories (unless its in a PM) I believe I addressed this to you once before. Maybe, but its always good to refresh your memory. And I also thank you for spotting those typing errors, I appreciate the careful eagle eye you had.**

 **The White Guardian: Thank you for your support, I very much appreciate it.**

 **I would now like to thank The White Guardian for favoriting and following One For All (Redux) your support is very much appreciated.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **Kyzil Plateau**

 **Planet Veldin**

 **10:00pm local time**

 **An Adventure Begins**

It was a beautiful and quiet night on the Kyzil plateau. The only sound breaking the silence was that of the engine of a rocket sled, the driver being a small, golden Lombax known as Ratchet. He lived in the garage he ran with his boss, and the only person he considered a friend, Grimroth Razz. Ratchet wasn't much of a working person, but this Lombax has a dream, or rather, had the dream of being with the Galactic Rangers and saving the galaxy.

That morning there had been Galactic Ranger tryouts at the fairgrounds on the Plateau. Ratchet participated, but his dreams were brutally crushed when he wasn't just rejected, but insulted as well. When he returned to the garage that evening, Grim was waiting for him, "So, are you off to save the galaxy?"

Ratchet sighed and shook his head, his ears lowering like they always did when a Lombax was sad. "Turns out you were right. I should dream smaller." Ratchet then used his modified Swingshot and pulled himself up to the garage's gantry, walked along the scaffolding, and sat down on the end.

It was Ratchet's favorite spot to be if he had to think about things. That night, he didn't just think about his dreams, he thought of his entire life. Ratchet never was the social type, but he had always longed for one true friend to talk to, and share his progress in life, and perhaps even travel the cosmos together with, hoping to find the next adventure, but right now, he was focused on his dreams of becoming an ranger.

"I'll never be a ranger." Ratchet whispered to the stars as he laid back on the scaffolding. But then he heard an explosion. He looked up and and saw a huge fireball falling down from the sky and towards the planet's surface

"What the hell?" Ratchet said as the fireball shot past him and crashed a few miles from the garage with a loud boom. Ratchet quickly got up and ran back into the garage. He dropped down to the ground and jumped on his rocket sled."Where are you going?" Grim asked with curiosity.

"Something fell in the desert, I'm going to take a look at it."

...

"Aaah!" Jordan yelled in pain. Jordan couldn't really remember what happened before the crash, but all he remembered was waking up with a large shard of glass in his right leg. Jordan then looked to his left and saw that there was a robot next to him. It was a small silver robot, but it was unconscious. "Hey, wake up!" Jordan said to the robot, but got no response. "Cmon man wake up." Jordan started shaking the robot, but still no response.

"Dammit! Okay, let's not worry about that. First, let's get out of here." Jordan mumbled as he looked to his right and saw some kind of gun that was designed to be used in case of emergency. Jordan took the weapon, then focused on the main hatch to let him out. Jordan realized he had completely forgotten about his military machete that he kept on his right leg though. He used it mostly for protection, but perhaps it could prove useful in this situation as well.

Jordan decided to use his machete to try to pry the door open. Jordan found a small opening in the door, stuck his machete in it and started to push harder and harder until the door finally released.

"Yes!" Jordan then slowly stepped out of the ship and took in his surroundings. He saw that it was nighttime, and that he was in a desert. "Alright, it's time to find some shelter." Jordan started slowly limping out of the crater, completely leaving the robot behind, he couldn't help the robot right now anyway, so taking it with him would only reduce his chances for survival. As Jordan limped through the what seemed like an endless plateau, he looked back at the crater and heard an loud boom, followed by a large mushroom cloud.

Jordan gasped. He had no idea that the ship had been about to explode. The explosion also meant that he was completely on his own now.

….

After narrowly avoiding being blown to bits, Ratchet took the robot he found, gently set him down on the ground and carefully examined it. "No vector shell damage, sister board appears to be intact." Ratchet muttered to himself as he checked the robot's vital systems. Suddenly, the robot's eyes shot open and it got up, accidentally giving Ratchet a headbutt. "Ow!" Ratchet said as he stumbled backwards, hand pressed against his hurting eye.

"I must get to Aleero City." the robot said as he got up, but quickly fell to the ground due to a damaged sprocket in his left leg. "They're in danger."

"Who's in danger?" Ratchet asked, puzzled.

"An army is coming, I must warn them."

"Hang on, slow down, you've been in a crash. What do you say we get you back to my garage? I'll run a diagnostic and fix you up in no time." Ratchet said as he knelt down next to the robot.

"Thank you, I appreciate the assistance."

"It's no problem. So... what do I call you?" the robot got up and started walking again."I suppose my proper designation is warbot defect B5429671-"

The robot was interrupted when he fell once again. Ratchet helped him get back up. "Maybe I'll just call ya Clank. My name's Ratchet." Ratchet held out his hand. However, Clank didn't seem to understand and just stared at it.

Ratchet rolled his eyes, took Clank's hand and shook it. "Up and down. Yeah, there you go, you're a natural." Clank then continued to shake, and shake."Okay, thats enough" but Clank still continued to shake."Or keep going, that's cool too." Ratchet said.

Clank then finally stopped shaking and started to look around the area, remembering that he had not been alone in the escape pod. "What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"There was someone else with me in the crash, have you seen him?

"No, you were the only one I saw in the ship,"

"Oh, he must have wandered off then."

"Maybe. Should we go look for him then?"

"Perhaps we should, he could be injured." Clank and Ratchet both got on the rocket sled and started searching for the missing pilot. First they searched the canyons, then Ratchet drove to a higher part of the plateaus for a vantage point from which he could scan the area. However, there was no sign of life. Ratchet then noticed a red substance on the ground. "Hey Clank, what do you think that is?"

"My scanners indicates that that is blood."

"It looks like a trail, and it seems to lead... to the garage!"

Ratchet followed the blood trail and indeed, it lead to the garage. Ratchet parked his rocket sled in the garage and started looking around for this unknown pilot. But he was nowhere to be found.

That is, until Ratchet walked up to the next level of the garage and saw a person going through some cabinets in Ratchets workshop, desperately looking for something.

"Hello there." Ratchet said to the person. But in response to the friendly gesture, the man turned around and pointed a gun at him. "Whoa, it's okay, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Ratchet started walking closer to the person, but the man fired three shots at the Lombax' feet and made him stop instantly. Ratchet held up his hands innocently. "Hey, c'mon now. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Ratchet slowly started moving closer to him and saw his wounded leg. "You're hurt, I can help you with that leg." as Ratchet got closer he saw the person's hand start shaking. Once Ratchet was close enough, Ratchet placed his hands on the gun."Shhh, trust me."

However, when Ratchet pulled the gun away from him, the person grabbed his machete and swung at the Lombax,

Ratchet luckily dodged the attack and regained his balance "WHOA!"

The person then swung at him again, and again, and again, and Ratchet kept dodging the attacks."Dude, calm down!" Ratchet said, but the person kept attacking him. It was at this point that Ratchet had no choice but to perform an move he had seen on the Holovision.

"That's it, you made me do this!" Ratchet got behind the man and pressed his hand against the person's mouth whilst using his thumb and index finger to close off the man's nose. The man tried fighting his tough grip, but to no avail, and soon the man was unconscious. Ratchet laid the man down on his bed and focused on more important matters.

1 hour later

With both Clank and the man's leg both fixed, Ratchet and Clank both sat by the man and waited for him to wake up. "So, this was the guy you told me about?" Ratchet asked.

"Indeed."

"Was he like this when you two first met?"

"No, in fact he was quite friendly when we first met."

"But why was he with you? What about his home planet?"

"Actually, he told me that he was from another galaxy."

"What, no wonder I can't recognize his race."

"Neither can I." Suddenly, the man's eyes started to open "It appears he is waking up." Clank pointed out.

Once the man completely opened his eyes, he immediately looked at the two figures and tried to grab his machete. But Ratchet immediately put his hands over the man's mouth, ready to knock him out again. "C'mon man, I don't wanna do this again."

But then the man noticed Clank. He finally started to calm down and slowly got up, staring at his leg.

"See, like I promised, I fixed your leg while you were knocked out." The man saw that not only had the glass been removed, but his leg had been patched up really well, all that remained was a little scar. "Now that you're calmed down, do you mind if I ask you why you were in that crash?"

"I..I don't know, I just wanna go home."

"Well if you tell me what planet you're from, I'd be more than happy to take you home."

"Earth."

"What?"

"Planet Earth, in the Milky Way Galaxy."

"I've never heard of that Galaxy."

"Well, you have to help me man."

"I will, I will, but first I have to figure out why you guys are all the way out here."

"I am on a mission of galactic importance," Clank said.

"I was teleported here by some kind of device."

"Galactic Importance? I can totally help!" Ratchet immediately said to Clank.

"Oh no, I could not ask an civilian to get involved in something so dangerous."

"I'm not just a civilian. The rangers are actually my, uh... friends! Why do you think I have so many pictures of them?"

Clank gazed around the room and saw the many posters of the galactic rangers. However, there was something else that he noticed about the posters as well. "But why are you not in any of them?"

"Well someone had to take the pictures, right? I mean, c'mon, I even have a ship!"

The group stared down at the ship as they saw a wing break off from it. "It disassembles so it can infiltrate enemy strongholds." Ratchet said with an embarrassed chuckle. "So, what do you guys say?"

"I would gladly take you up on that offer." Clank said.

"What about you over there?" Ratchet asked the man. The man walked over to Ratchet. "Alright, but you must promise me that if I help you, you help me find a way home, understood?"

"Alright, deal." Ratchet held his hand out and the man shook it. "By the way, what's your name?" Ratchet asked.

"...Jordan."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jordan. My names Ratchet, and this is Clank."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Jordan."

"You too Clank."

"Wait a minute, wheres Grim?" Ratchet said, noticing the absence of the otherwise always present engineer.

"In here Ratchet." Grim's not amused voice came from a supply closet across the room.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I locked him up in there." Jordan said. Ratchet quickly walked over to the closet and let Grim out. "Is it true what you said? You're going to help this little robot save the galaxy?" Grimroth said with a raised eyebrow. He then turned to Jordan. "And you, you've got some nerve, breaking in and locking me up in my own garage!"

"I'm indeed going to help that robot, Grim." Ratchet said.

"But you don't have a ship." Grim said. "Besides, you promised to help me with those Proton Scrubs!"

"I have that ship." Ratchet said, pointing at the busted up ship.

"That's Mr. Micron's ship!"

"He said it was his." Jordan said.

"It is, it is, don't worry." Ratchet then walked over to Grim and whispered something in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll bring the ship back in one piece."

"No." Grim said. "What do you think Mr. Micron will say when he returns and hears that you 'borrowed' his ship? That'd destroy the reputation of my garage! No!"

Clank walked over to Grimroth. "Excuse me Sir, but we must borrow the ship regarding galactic security."

"Galactic security?"

Clank nodded. "Yes. I am a defective warbot from planet Quartu. While I have rejected the programming that would turn me into a mindless killer, I do know the nefarious plan behind the creation of me and the other warbots. The warbot assembly lines on Quartu are there with one goal: to create an army to take over the galaxy. Their first target is the headquarters of the Galactic Rangers in Aleero City on planet Kerwan, and I am afraid that the Rangers are completely unaware of this incoming attack. Therefore it is very important that I inform them of the incoming attack, otherwise they will likely be killed."

Grim sighed, and stared out the window. After a few seconds, he shook his head. "Fine. But you get back here the second the rangers have gotten the message, clear?"

"Awesome, c'mon Clank and Jordan, we better get moving." Ratchet said.

"Indeed." As the group got into the ship, Grim yelled one last thing over the sound of the thrusters. "Hey Ratchet!"

Ratchet looked at Grim. "Be careful!"

"I will Grim, I will!" With that said, the group flew out of the garage and into the cosmos above.

"And you better come back to help me with those Proton Scrubs." Grimroth said, shaking his head. "God, why did I even agree to this madness?" he said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Well thats chapter three. And I know what your thinking. "DUDE! WHERES SOPHIA?!". Dont worry, next chapter we will see the arrival of the cute, yet naive Lombax, Sophia. Stay tuned for chapter 4 when the group heads to their first destination.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Infestation

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK. And once again I apologize for the long delay. My beta reader has been quite busy so I am sorry once again for the long delay. I dont really have much to say, other than my personal life. Like how I watched the Jungle Book and Finding Dory, which are two great movies. And the fact that I have been writing this story on a awesome typewriter. So if anyone is willing to donate any (Not really) I'm your man. Alright, now lets get to those reviews.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **TheWhiteGuardian- Thank you for your support, it is much appreciated. And about Sophia, well you've already read the chapter for yourself so I'm not going to explain much of that.**

 **SAK-96- I am going by both the game and the movie, kinda a mix of both of them. And Jordan will mostly be an associate to Ratchet and the Rangers than becoming one. And no I didnt notice the empty seat in the conference room, so I thank you for pointing that out.**

 **Now here is a little PM reply**

 **GrimockX4- Well its not me that is busy, since I write all of the chapters on a typewriter, but its my beta reader that is and that is the reason for these long delays. So I hope that answers your concern.**

 **and lastly, I would like to thank Viper001, Adewin, and suntan140 for follwing this story, your support is much appreciated.**

 **now lets get started on this long awaited chapter.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

As the group flew to Aleero City on Planet Kerwan, Jordan simply stared out at the seemingly infinite cosmos, watching stars and clouds of dust fly past. "Have you ever seen space like this?" Ratchet asked.

"No." Jordan replied,

"Well enjoy, it while it lasts because we will be arriving at Aleero City in about five minutes." As Ratchet said that, Jordan looked through the right rear view mirror and noticed something strange flying behind them. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"Behind us, something is following us." Ratchet saw that there was a ship trailing behind them, but more importantly, he noticed the missile the ship shot at them. "Uh oh."

The missile ended up hitting the left thruster of the ship, destroying it at a bad timing: they had been flying past a planet that, according to the holo-map, was called 'Novalis, and now that one engine was out of the equation the ship could no longer overcome the planet's gravity.

"We're going down!" Ratchet said.

"Oh you think?" Jordan mumbled.

"Don't worry, I can fix this." Ratchet started pressing buttons, trying desperately trying to fix the problem, but to no avail. Ratchet chuckled nervously. "Don't worry, the computer would have told us if we were in any real danger."

As if on cue, the computer spoke up. "Fatal crash imminent. Would you like to record your last will and testament?"

Ratchet's ears lowered. "Admittedly, that's not superpromising."

Everyone yelled as the ground rapidly got closer.

 **Tobruk Crater**

 **Planet Novalis**

 **12:00 pm local Time**

 **Infestation**

Jordan felt nauseous as the ground got closer and closer, but suddenly, he was outside the ship. As he looked below him, he saw the ship slamming into the ground. He then remembered about gravity, and closed his eyes as he began to fall again. When he landed, it was like getting punched in the gut. It wasn't comfortable, but at least he was still breathing. However, his heart froze when he saw Ratchet and Clank lying motionlessly a few feet away from him. He quickly got up and ran over to them, and he sighed in relief when he saw them moving."You guys okay? You both hit the ground pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine,"Ratchet said.

"All systems operational, but we need to get to Aleero City immediately!" Clank said, wasting no time in stressing the fact that Aleero City would be attacked.

"Good. So now, uh... what about our ship?" Jordan asked as they stared at the large piece of metal. "It's damaged. But I've fixed worse." Ratchet said.

"You think you can fix it?"

"Maybe, but I can't do this alone. Come on, perhaps there's someone in town who can help us." Ratchet and Jordan stared out into the crater and saw that there was in fact an entire city built inside the crater. "C'mon,let's go,"

"What about Clank? I don't think he'll be able to keep up with us,"

"Hmm, you're right. Maybe I can-"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Jordan said as he saw a small, metallic hexagon on Clank's back and on the back of Ratchet's shirt, where Ratchet had currently attached his wrench to.

Jordan removed the wrench from Ratchet's back (getting a surprised yelp in response), picked up Clank and pressed the two hexagons against each other. The result was that Ratchet could carry Clank around like a backpack. "Although I am willing to help either of you in any way I can, I find this arrangement slightly... embarrassing."

"That maybe true, but this is the best way for you to keep up."

"Besides, you'll be more protected this way too." Ratchet then started wiggling his back, jostling Clank around.

"Whoa."

"Well let's go,we better get moving." Ratchet and Jordan walked away from the crash and saw the paradise turned battlefield. Buildings on fire, troops taking people prisoner, and worst of all, incoming aerial support. But what they also saw to the right of them was an small cave that led somewhere else."Maybe we should split up. You can go down there and free any prisoners, and Clank and I can explore that cave."

"But we need weapons."

"I know. I'm gonna go over to that Gadgetron vendor over there and purchase some." Ratchet walked over to a conveniently placed Gadgetron vendor and started to purchase some weapons. This of course fascinated Jordan, how could someone just walk up to some machine and buy weapons like you buy food or drinks at a candy store.

Jordan would have to research that later as he saw Ratchet approaching him with a large weapon, and to Jordan, it looked like a flamethrower."Well, here ya go." Ratchet said as he handed Jordan the weapon, Jordan felt that the gun was pretty heavy as he held it by both the handle on the side, and the trigger. "What Is It?"

"It's called the Pyrocitor. It's a flamethrower."

"Oh,"

"Yep,all you do is point and shoot,"

"Okay, but what about you?"

"I Have a Combustor." Ratchet equip the weapon and Jordan saw it looked like some kind of sci-fi pistol. "Alright, let's get moving,"

"Good luck."

"Good luck to you to." Jordan and Ratchet then split up, each focusing on their own mission.

Jordan noticed an elevator that could safely lower him to the bottom of the crater. As he went down, he saw lots and lots of strange robotic birds flying around the small valley that led to a bridge, the bridge allowing citizens to cross the river below.. "Man, that's one hell of an infestation."

Once the elevator stopped, Jordan stepped off and saw the many flying creatures. Once Jordan approached the creatures, their eyes turned red, they dropped from the sky and approached Jordan. "Just point and shoot he said."

When Jordan pulled the trigger, a ten foot flame shot out from the gun and severely burned the first creature it hit. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. But he quickly saw more enemies coming and he pulled the trigger again, but this time he aimed back and forth, the flame sweeping across the ground to kill off the remaining five creatures. The Human then advanced halfway down the valley and saw six more of those strange creatures. He relied on the same tactic again and approached them, pulled trigger, and move the flame from side to side until all the creatures had been exterminated.

He was now approaching a building, but was stopped as he saw a statue of a woman, and she looked very similar to a Human. "Is that a human?" Jordan looked at the plaque below the statue and saw that it read "Cora Veralux: youngest female Markazian to be recruited by the Galactic Rangers."

"So that's what her race is called, Markazian." Jordan then looked at her appearance. No tail, no abnormal facial features, but the only thing he saw that was abnormal were her long and pointy ears. Jordan would have to research this strange species later. But right now he had to focus on not being blown to smithereens as he saw a ship come down and try to launch an aerial assault on him. Jordan quickly ran up a flight of stairs and into a nearby building. Jordan saw that this building actually connected to the bridge he noticed earlier. Now why didn't Jordan just swim across the river, he just wasn't in the mood to get wet. But then Jordan saw the ship coming down and blasting various holes in the bridge. And not only that, but it also dropped a swarm of those winged beasts on the bridge to further hinder the Human. Jordan knew he would have to clear these things out and started crossing the bridge. Once Jordan reached the creatures, Jordan started moving the weapon side to side until all of the seven robots had been burnt to a crisp.

Once Jordan had crossed the bridge, he made a right turn and exited through a building. He was now approaching the small prison camp and he saw two strange aliens with long and narrow heads, and they were trying to fend off an attack from those flying creatures. Jordan decided to help them and he ran up to the two aliens and ended up burning two of the creatures, but the last one saw it was outnumbered and decided to flee. "Thanks for the assist sir, we thought we were done for." one of the aliens said to the Human.

"It's no problem. Now tell me, why are all of these guys in cages?"

"Chairman Drek's orders. He said we have to lock them up and prepare them to be shipped off this planet."

"But why not just set them free and let them get off by themselves?"

"Look sir, it's the chairman's orders and I don't see why you should be involved."

"Yeah, so move along."

"Yeah well. Tell ya what." Jordan equipped his Pyrocitor and pointed it at the two men. "I'm gonna give you till the count of three to release these people or I'm gonna turn both of you into fish meal."

"Are you threatening us?"

"One." the two guards then started fiddling with their blasters, trying to turn them on. "Two." finally, the guards got their weapons to work and they pointed them at him. Jordan then quickly pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down at this point as the two men were covered in a pile of flames and were seeing their lives flash before their eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" after fifteen seconds, the two men fell to the ground, leaving their scorched bodies to rot into the earth. "Three." Jordan quietly said. Jordan then started to have a panic attack, as he had just committed this heinous crime.

 _'So. This is what it feels like to kill a man.'_ Jordan then slowly started breathing in and out, slowly recovering from his little episode. Jordan then approached one of the dead guards and picked up the key that unlocks all of the cages. Jordan then started freeing all the imprisoned people until he got down to the second to last one, which only contained one man, who had an thick mustache and eyebrows and glasses. He also had spikes on his head and his clothes made him look somewhat important. Once Jordan freed him from his cell, the man approached him. "Thank you. Thank you. I thought we were done for sure."

"You're welcome. Now tell me, why did they lock you and the others up?"

"It's my nephew, Skidd McMarx."

"What about him?"

"He sent me this infobot from Aridia and the Blarg have been after me ever since. And since I wouldn't give it up when they caught me, they threatened to execute all of my townspeople if I didn't."

"Well you better be lucky I came along."

"Oh yes, I am very grateful. Here, you want to take a look at the infobot?"

"Uh. Sure." the infobot opened it's mouth and what Jordan saw was some kind of recording taken from a phone, and Jordan saw the mayor's nephew and his partner, who happened to be his agent. "Hey uncle Buckwash, Skidd McMarx here. You know, your nephew. My agent and I are at the awesome grand opening of the McMarx Sports Shack here on Aridia, and boy has this been a trip. I've gotten to meet all kinds of people. Fans. Celebrities. My Gadgetron sponsors. I even got to sign autographs for these odd looking creatures call the Blarg. I guess there doing something here on Aridia. Wait, hold on a second." Skidd then started reading something on some kind of holographic tablet. "Hhhyyyyddrrrooo Haaarrvveesster. Super-Illegal Water Displacement Apparatus. Ummm, I don't think I was supposed to have this."

"Stop him, he's got the schematics!" suddenly, the camera filled with lasers trying to shoot Skidd, and he started running away from the Blarg as avoided the incoming fire.

"Help! Someone call my agent! Call my publicist! Actually, don't call either of those people. Call someone who cares about me. I don't wanna diiiiiiiie!" Skid then dropped the phone and continued running. The video then ended and Jordan assessed the situation. Jordan knew he and Ratchet and Clank had to go to Aleero City to warn the Galactic Rangers of the attack, but now they had to save this guy's nephew from utter destruction. "Well. Mr. uh, Buckwash. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh thank you sir, you've been most helpful."

"You're welcome." mayor Buckwash left the area, leaving Jordan with only one cage left, and one more person to free. But this prisoner looked familiar. Jordan saw that this person was much smaller in size, just about child size. It also had the same ears, fur color, and tail as Ratchet. But this creature had longer hair on top of it's head. Jordan opened the gate and saw it was facing the other direction. Jordan slowly approached the alien and put an hand on it's right shoulder, but it reacted and jerked back. "Please don't kill me, I won't steal anymore food!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jordan said softly. Jordan saw her turn her head to face him and he saw her big blue eyes look into his. "It's okay, I'm here to set you free." Jordan then helped the little girl get up and they walked out of the cage and saw the people returning to their homes. "Well there you go, you're free now. Go on." as Jordan tried to walk to an elevator that would lead him straight back to Ratchet's ship, the little girl just kept following him.

Jordan didn't notice however until he looked back again and saw her. "You know, people are going that way." Jordan pointed in the intended direction and the girl followed. But the girl looked back at Jordan. Jordan then walked towards the girl and knelt down to her height. "Alright. Tell me where I can find your parents and take you home."

"I... I don't have one."

"What, you mean, no home, no parents, no caregiver?"

"Mmm-mm."

"Oh." Jordan now really analyzed the situation. Here was a little girl, who had no home, no family, no anything. But was Jordan serious? Was he really going to take this little girl in and protect her? He couldn't, he didn't know anything about kids, let alone how to take care of them. But Jordan wasn't going to leave this girl alone. As Jordan walked up to the elevator, he looked at the girl one last time and saw she had a sad look on her face. With one big sigh, Jordan motioned his head for her to follow him and her ears perked back up, and she quickly walked to Jordan's side. They then went up the elevator and walked towards the ship, waiting for Ratchet to be done with whatever he was doing.

…

As Ratchet was about to enter the cave, he looked at his partner one last time. He then slowly entered the cave and climbed on top of a platform. But once he did, the whole cave started to shake. "Watch out." Clank said to Ratchet as three large stalagmites fell from the ceiling and into the water below. Ratchet got an idea though as he thought he could use these to jump up and into the door just above them. Ratchet did just that and started slowly jumping from one stalagmite to the other until he finally reached the door. He then opened it, made a left turn, and saw that inside was some kind of water purification room, with two Blarg troopers on guard duty.

Ratchet decided to shoot first and ask questions later as he knew these guys were bad to begin with. Ratchet equipped his Combustor and was able to land one shot in the abdomen, and one in the chest, killing the first guard. He then equipped his Fusion Grenades and threw one at the second guard, blowing him to bits. He then saw a moving platform and climbed on top of it to get to the next level.

When he walked through the door, he saw that this room was so much bigger compared to the last room, but it still had two guards on watch. Unfortunately, one of the guards saw Ratchet entering and sounded the alarm.

"I see him!" one of the guards yelled out.

Suddenly the room was now filled with lasers coming from the enemy team and Ratchet decided to take cover behind a water storage cylinder. Once the blasters were silenced, Ratchet peeked out of cover and threw a bomb at one of the guards, killing one of them, but severely injuring the other one. Ratchet then pulled out his Combustor and shot him in the stomach to finish him off. Once the room was cleared, he saw even more platforms on the other side that would take him up to the next level. Ratchet got on the first one and waited for the first and second platform to be parallel with each other, he then jumped onto the next one and onto a catwalk that led to a door. Ratchet walked along the small, but narrow catwalk and walked through the door. Once he walked through the next door, bent down and trying to fix something, some kind of blue alien with spikes on his head, and brown overalls. Once the alien got up and looked at the Lombax, Ratchet realized that the man was a plumber. "Oh. Hello there. I'm glad you're here. I've been... hey, have we met before. Cause I'm getting a touch of the ol' deja vu."

"I don't think we've ever met."

"Huh. Guess the ol' think tank could use a good plumbing'. Anyhoo. I've been trying to get a distress call to the Galactic Rangers ever since Drek's forces showed up."

"This entire region is overrun with Blargian drop ships. We need to get you outta here."

"I can't go anywhere until I get this here infobot into the hands of Captain Qwark."

"We were on our way to speak with him when our ship was shot down. Perhaps we could take a look." Clank suggested.

"Oh sure. I swiped it from one of those Blarg soldiers." the infobot opened its mouth and the video started playing. What the duo saw was some kind of commercial. What they saw was Chairman Drek signing something for a robot, before noticing the camera and turning towards it.

"Oh hello there. I'm Alonzo Drek. Chairman of Drek Industries. Many of you maybe wondering. "Why are there 300 heavily armed robots marching ominously toward a class G dreadship? The answer is very simple, friends. Progress. Years ago we were driven underground by pollution that may or may not, but most definitely was, caused by my father's company. Since then we've shifted focus from robotics to planet building. Now that our project is nearing completion, we must do everything possible to stay on schedule. In this case, It means our friendly army of warbots must vanquish those who would seek to stop us. The good news? They don't know were coming. So sit back, relax, and take comfort in the knowledge that Drek Industries is working for you." Before the video ended, another person who presented the closed captioning of the commercial spoke something very quickly. "Drek Industries is not working for you." Once the video ended, Clank took the infobot and placed it in his chest compartment and met up with the plumber by some kind of sewer pipe.

"Seems like you're having some transportation problems, what do you say I meet you up by your ship? I get you all squared up and ready to fly." the plumber then walked closer to the pipe and jumped into it and used it as a slide. "Geronimooo!" he yelled sliding down.

"Did that guy just slide down a sewer pipe?" Ratchet asked Clank, who gave no answer. "Well it does look like the fastest way down. Let's give it a shot." Clank jumped on Ratchets back and once Ratchet jumped into the pipe, he used it like a slide and started sliding down all the way back to the ship.

…

As Jordan waited for his robot and Lombax ally, he started to hear a rumbling sound come from the cave behind him. "What the hell is that noise?" Jordan said to himself. Five seconds after hearing the rumbling, he saw a blue alien sliding out of the cave, and soon he saw his Lombax and robot ally slide out as well. "About time." Jordan said to himself.

Once the whole group was reunited, Ratchet and the plumber immediately got to work on the ship. Clank started to monitor the damage and make sure everything was up and running. Jordan and the little girl however just sat there and waited. But after twenty minutes, Clank assessed everything and the ship was up and ready to fly. "Well, that should do it. Now promise me you'll deliver that infobot to Captain Qwark."

"Dont worry. I promise we'll deliver it."

"Well, see you in the next reboot." the plumber then left the area, leaving the group of four to wonder what in the world he meant with 'reboot'.

Whatever the case, the group didn't pay too much attention to it and Ratchet decided to meet up with Jordan to see if he had freed the prisoners. "So, did you have any problems freeing the prisoners?"

"Other than the infestation of disgusting creatures and a few alien troopers, no, I had no problems."

"Good." Ratchet then saw something behind the Human. It was a small Lombax that looked just like Ratchet, other than her being a female and the blue eyes. "Uh, who's that?"

"I found this little girl while freeing the prisoners."

"So, why don't you take her back to her parents?"

"That's the thing. She told me she has no parents."

"What?"

"No parents, no family, nothing."

"Well, what do you suppose we do."

"I'm thinking about taking her with us."

"What? Jordan I don't think that's a good Idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you even know how to take care of kids? What if she gets hungry or bored?"

"Let me take care of that, no I don't know how to take care of kids, but I can learn."

"Well, if you say so. We better get to Aleero CIty then."

"Well, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well I met the mayor of this town down there and he is in need of some help."

"What does he want?"

"He wants us to help his nephew. Some guy called Skid McMarx."

"Wait. You mean _the_ Skid McMarx, the pro hoverboarder."

"You've heard of him?"

"He is, like, one of the most well known hoverboarders in the galaxy. So you're saying he's in trouble."

"Yeah."

"Well let's go then. What planet is he on."

"Planet Aridia."

"Alright." Ratchet and Clank both hopped into the ship, leaving Jordan and the little girl outside of the ship. "What about Aleero City!"

"They can wait. This won't take long." Jordan then hopped into the ship, leaving the Lombax girl outside. Jordan saw this. "You coming!" he yelled over the roar of the thrusters.

Jordan saw her look back towards the large buildings for ten seconds, but then she looked at Jordan again and rushed over to the ship. Jordan grabbed her by her arms and helped her up and into the ship. Once the coordinates were set for Planet Aridia, Ratchet turned the thrusters on full power and flew the ship back into space.

* * *

 **Well theres chapter 4 for ya. Now dont expect another chapter of this next week, due to the fact that I am going to be uploading the sequel to Worlds United, ManVsMachine. But I must say before I go, I really want to explain these two new story Ideas that I got while writing. The first one would be a story on the game called The Division. And it would be about a boy, whos parents were killed by Rikers, and basically despite his friends denials, he will go out and clear towns and different streets of Rikers, and he would gain so much popularity that he would gain the attention of The Division and he would soon join them and their cause to help clear out these vigilantes and some day get vengeance on the people who killed his parents. The next idea is another Ratchet and Clank story and it would take place long after these other stories I made. It would be about Jordan and he starts getting homesick after living in this new galaxy for so long. Missing the simple life, the life once had on his planet. So Ratchet gives him an idea and he decided to live with a tharpod tribe on a different planet, and they live a much more primitive lifestyle, similar to that of his Human ancestors thousands of years ago. And it would be about his adventures with this tribe and maybe, gain a family type bond with this tribe, so strong that he might not want to leave and go back to his new home planet. Now I dont know much about the Tharpods, or if they live a primitive lifestyle. I just got the Idea from thinking about the Tharpods in ACIT. But I am going to make these ones live a primitive lifestyle and if you guys think one of these stories sound awesome, please give me some feedback and support and one day, I might make these ideas come to life. So thats all I have to say for now. stay tuned for when these guys go to Aridia and try to save the famed celebrity from the jaws of death.  
**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. These Dreams

**After the long wait, I'm finally back in buisness. I got my money and I am ready to type more chapters out. But if you guys don't know yet. I decided to start my own typecast and I do daily blogs on it. If you don't know what a typecast is, go check out my latest posts on my deviant art. In fact by the time this is up, I'm probably going to make another post. But anyway here's chapter 5 for ya. Don't expect much from this chapter though, this is going to be a short chapter and I'm sorry for it, seeing how long you guys waited for it. And in terms of their being cover art, I'm sorry for that to. I just can't think of anything to draw, unless so!Leone out that who is anfan of this wh would like to draw this. So if any of you guys is a good drawer and you would like to send a picture I could use for cover art, send me a pm and semnd the picture out to me. So now let's get to the reviews.**

 **Review Replies from Man Vs Machine**

 **Max Chronicle- Thank you for your support, your support is much**

 **SAK-96- I don't know, you definitly did give a good idea though. So thank you for the review.**

 **GrimlockX4- unfortunatly Jordan's protopet will be safe and sound with his family. But dont worry, there will be some protopet screentime in the story and you will we Adams replacement. And thank you for your support with my money struggles. And I hope you make your story soon, seeing all the problems you have in your life.**

 **Ratchet227- thank you for your support and I'm glad your looking forward to this chapter.**

 **Now all that's left is a PM reply**

 **SAK-96- hmmmm. What you said in the pm about Jordan's machete, almost sounds like you are new to my stories. Because if you would recall in One For All, he got a machete for his own protection due to his increasing paranoia. Now if you are new to my writings, please go read the original one for all and my other stories before you read this one. But if you have read them all, then good, your all caught up with the characters, the plot, and everything like that.**

 **And finally, I would like to thank estonjames18, Max Chronicle, Dark element, GrimlockX4, The Loyal Baphodevi, SAK-96, and Keyblade132 for favoriting and following Man Vs Machine and One For All Redux, your support is gratefully appreciated.**

 **Now let's get to the long awaited chapter five.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **United States of America, Pennsylvania**

 **Planet Earth**

 **11:30pm EST**

 **These Dreams**

"What happened next was-" Jordan then saw Anna yawn as she was tired from hearing this long, yet awesome story. "You tired?"

"Yeah. I think I'm ready for bed."

"Jordan yawned as well, talking for hours was no easy thing, especially this late. "Yeah, you're right. We'll go to bed then and I'll continue my story tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

Jordan and Anna both got into their beds, and soon Jordan could feel his consciousness slip away. Once he felt himself awake into his dream, he quickly assessed his his environment. He saw it was a bright sunny day, and he was in some kind of desert. But when Jordan looked to his left, he saw a building. A very familiar building.

"No, it can't be, can it? It's... it's Grimroth's garage!" Jordan slowly walked to the garage and saw a ship landed out front. Jordan walked towards the ship and examined it.

It was the same Galactic Ranger ship that they had explored the galaxy in. He didn't see his three friends anywhere though and that bothered him. As he was about to walk to the garage, however, he could hear a loud 'clang' come from underneath the ship. Jordan then noticed the pair of legs and a yellow tail stick out from under the ship. "That should do it." he heard coming from underneath the ship, confirming his suspicion of the legs and tail belonging to his alien friend Ratchet. "I see you've been busy Lombax." Jordan said.

"JOR-OW!" he could hear coming from underneath the ship as Ratchet shot up in surprise, hitting his head against the underside of the ship.

Ratchet rolled out from under the ship, he had been lying on a small cart. The moment he saw the Human... "Jordan!" Ratchet jumped up as fast as lightning and hugged his long and almost forgotten pal. Jordan had already seen this coming, and hugged his fuzzy friend back, feeling his warm fur against his pale, smooth hands. After hugging for a miraculous ten seconds, Jordan released himself from the hug, but Ratchet didn't. "Uh Ratchet, you can let go now." the Lombax however ignored him and continued to embrace him. That is, until Jordan patted Ratchet on the back of the head, making Ratchet jump a little.

"Thats what you get."

"Okay, sorry for missing you so much."

"Well I missed you too." Jordan started looking around the area, looking for his other two best friends. "Where are Sophia and Clank?"

"They're both inside. C'mon I'll show you." Ratchet and Jordan both walked inside. But before they walked upstairs, they past Ratchet's boss, Grimroth Razz. "You remember Grim, right?"

"You mean the person I locked in the supply closet when we first met?"

Ratchet laughed when he heard that. "Yeah, that's Grim alright." Ratchet and Jordan both walked upstairs and Jordan saw a couch placed in front of a Holovision screen. He saw two familiar fuzzy ears and a glowing red antenna stick out. Sophia and Clank were apparently watching some sort of cartoon.

Instead of just going up and saying hello to them, Jordan decided to surprise Sophia instead. So Jordan carefully sneaked up to the little Lombax. Once he was close enough to her, he placed his hands in front of her eyes, covering them. "Guess whoooo?"

"Ratchet?"

Jordan laughed. "No, it's me, Sophia. Jordan, remember?" Jordan walked around the sofa she was sitting on and knelt down, bringing himself down to her eye level. But Jordan just saw her look at him in confusion. Jordan then decided to put his hood up, thinking this might be the best way to recognize him, remembering that he had had his hood up most of the time. But even after putting his hood up, she still didn't recognize him. "Do you remember me at all?"

"I don't think so."

"Sophia?" Jordan was upset by this. His most missed friend of all time doesn't even recognize him. Jordan lowered his head by this.

"Sophia, you don't recognize him at all?" Ratchet asked her.

"No." Sophia then tried to view the Holovision in front of her, but Jordan was in the way. "Um, could you please move? You're blocking the Holovision."

"Oh, uh, okay, Sophia. Sure thing." Jordan got up and moved towards Ratchet.

"Gee, I'm sorry that she doesn't remember you buddy." Ratchet said.

"No... No there's gotta be a way for her to remember me."

"How?" Jordan started thinking. It's a dream so that meant one thing, anything is possible. But there had to be something he could do to get her to recognize her. Something he did in the past to make her remember him. But what? After two minutes, Jordan finally got an idea.

Jordan walked up to Sophia. "Sophia?" Jordan said, getting Sophia's attention. Jordan then moved his head closer, and closer to Sophia's cheek and…

He kissed her.

Once Jordan departed his lip from her cheek, he saw her completely freeze like an ice sculpture. Jordan then waited, and waited, and waited. But got no response. After two minutes of blank silence, Jordan saw Sophia blink twice and stare at the Human. After staring at him for ten seconds, Sophia lunged at Jordan and hugged him with all her strength. "Jordan!" Sophia yelled with joy. Jordan then fell to the ground from the force of her body and felt the constricting force around his body. But Jordan was able to hug the little Lombax back. "Hey Sophia." Jordan said as he got up. But Sophia gave no response and continued to hug her most best friend in the whole world. There was now just one more friend to reunite with. But from the looks of it, Clank didn't seem to remember him either, but why Clank didn't remember him was pretty obvious.

Clank had been reading a science magazine, Science Monthly Magazine according to the cover, and Jordan knew that when that happened not even a nuclear bomb could draw his attention. Jordan approached the little robot, with Sophia still keeping her grip on the Human. "Clank?" Jordan said as he lowered the magazine to see Clank's face.

"Do I know you?" the robot asked.

"Clank, it's me, Jordan."

"I am sorry, but I don not believe we have met before."

"Alright. It looks like I'm gonna have to do the same to you." Jordan moved his head closer to Clanks cheek and kissed his cold, hard metal, causing his entire system to overload and ultimately, shut down. Clanks bright green eyes slowly vanished and his optics were replaced with darkness. Jordan tapped Clank once, but got no response. "Oh Claaaaank." Jordan started shaking the little robot, but still nothing.

"What did you do to him?" Ratchet asked with concern.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know much about robots but he should be going through the same thing Sophia did. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Here, let me take a look at him."

"If you say so." Jordan moved away from Clank and Ratchet quickly stepped in and assessed him. "His sisterboard appears to be alright. No motherboard malfunctions, no CPU damage. SSD, RAM and GPU seem to be working too..." Clanks optics suddenly turned bright green and he looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet?"

"Clank! You're alright." Jordan said. Jordan then walked over to Clank and stared into his green optics. "Jordan?"

"Hey buddy. How ya feeling?"

"I am fine."

"Good!" Jordan then picked Clank up and hugged him with his free hand. Once he hugged the robot for ten seconds, Jordan set Clank down and was able to pry Sophia off of him and set her down as well. Once the entire group was completely reunited, Ratchet decided to ask Jordan something. "Hey Jordan, um. I'm on break right now and I was planning on going for a little walk. So, do you want to join me?"

"Sure." Ratchet and Jordan started walking downstairs, but Jordan quickly looked back towards Sophia and Clank. "Don't worry about us, we'll be right back." Jordan said to the duo. Ratchet and Jordan walked downstairs, through the garage, and out into the open desert. They then started walking through the plateau and Jordan and Ratchet both enjoyed the scenic view, but also endured the blistering sun. "I wonder why Sophia and Clank couldn't remember you."

"I don't know, but they remembered me now and thats all that matters."

"So I was thinking buddy. When I'm done with my break, maybe I can teach you a thing or two about ships while I'm fixing one."

"Well as long as this dream lasts that long, I'll be looking forward to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh Ratchet, this is a dream remember?"

"A dream?"

"Yeah, all of this isn't real, its all just in my head."

"Oh." Ratchet lowered his head and ears after he heard this. If this was all a dream, that means everything he does with him, his thoughts about him, and what he says to him about what he really things about him, he's not going to remember any of it. But right as Ratchet was about to walk away from him, Jordan put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey?" Jordan said, causing Ratchet to put his head up. "Don't think of this as a bad thing. Because I'm pretty sure I am lucid dreaming."

"Lucid dreaming?"

"It pretty much means that I am in the deepest of sleep and everything feels real to me. And it is said that most people remember this kind of stuff if they lucid dream."

"So your saying, you might remember all this?"

"Thats exactly what I'm saying."

"Well then. I think my break is over. So what do ya say we go back and I will teach you something about a ship I'm repairing."

"Okay." just as Ratchet and Jordan were about to go back to the garage, a sound dropped from the heavens above, and it sounded like a female voice. "Jordan." they heard.

"Who is that?" Ratchet asked.

"That sounds like my sister."

"Joooordannnn." they heard again.

"And it sounds like she's trying to wake me up."

"Well, what happens now?"

"Well, since I am in a lucid dream, she won't be able to wake me up. I'm probably going to have to kill myself in this world to wake up."

"And I know the perfect place to do that."

"Then lead the way." Ratchet and Jordan ran someplace in the plateau, and once they stopped, Jordan saw that Ratchet had taken him to a place that looked just like the Grand Canyon on Earth. "Here we are. This cliffside should be high enough for you to jump off of and die."

"And why do you know of this place?"

"Just in case."

"Just in case you want to kill yourself?"

"Look I could go over with you reasons I want to kill myself, but right now you have to jump off this cliff before your sister starts to worry." suddenly, the ground around them started to shake. "What now, an earthquake?"

"She must be trying to shake me to wake me up."

"Well you better get moving." Jordan quickly walked over to the edge of the cliff and was ready to jump off. "Jordan?" Ratchet said, causing the Human to turn towards him. "I hope I see you again in another dream."

"I hope I see you again too."

"Goodbye Jordan."

"Farewell Ratchet." Jordan then faced the canyon, held his arms out like the arms of a cross, and let all his weight go forward, and he leaped into the cliff. Jordan kept his eyes open as he fell ten feet, twenty, feet, thirty feet, and forty feet at a rapid pace. Jordan could now see the bottom of the canyon an prepared for impact. Once his entire body was about to hit the ground, he didn't feel a thing as reality kicked in and his eyes shot open. Jordan then looked around his room and saw that everything looked normal.

He saw his sister to his right who had been trying to wake him up. "Jordan?" she asked her brother.

"What is it Anna?"

"Wake up, it's morning."

"Anna, do you realize it's Saturday?"

"Well, I want to hear more about Ratchet and Clank."

Jordan yawned. "Alright. But let's eat breakfast first, then I'll tell you." Jordan and Anna both went downstairs and ate a nice breakfast made by their parents. Once they were done eating their well balanced breakfast, Jordan and Anna went upstairs, sat down in Jordans room, and Jordan continued his story. "Alright. Now where was I?"

"You guys just left Novalis and were about to go to Aridia."

"Oh yeah. So, we were heading to Aridia, and..."

* * *

 **Well theres chapter five for ya. Once against. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I promise for a long chapter next. And also, don't expect a man vs machine update for a while. Because I really want to get this done and I want it done as quickly as possible. So I've decided to upload chapters in these intervals. Two chapters of One For All, and one chapter of Man Vs Machine. So I'm gonna do it like that and I will see you guys next time with chapter six. Bye!**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Sandsharks and Hoverboards

**I am back once again. And I bring you chapter 6 of One For All. I really don't have much to say this time, other than something I probably am going to say in the rest of my chapters for now on. If you guys haven't viewed my little blog I started on Deviant Art, aka my Typecasts. Do make sure you check those out. They will be up to date on things in my life and will be the main alert for any chapters that are going to be uploaded. I will say their release dates and things like that. But now that thats over with, lets get to the reviews.**

 **Review Replies-**

 **GrimlockX4- I meant by his replacement meaning there is still one more protopet that was introduced in Worlds United. If you remember who that was, then you'll know who Adams replacement will be in the story. I also thank you for your support and I really hope you can find your starting point for your story. Your story is actually the second one I've been dying of waiting to read. So I hope you get the courage to write it.**

 **zero fullbuster- Thank you for your support. It is very much appreciated.**

 **Max Chronicle- I know right? There the best thing that has ever happened to playstation yet (Except for Dead Rising 4 because I really, really, REALLY wanna play that game. I realize they're making the previous ones for playstation but that's not the point. I want bigger and better). And how come I didnt get an invitation to H-22s birthday. Whoever that is. But thank you for your support.**

 **And lastly, I wanna thank estonjames18, Blue Grim Reaper, Dak55 and delbenen for all favoriting and following One For All, One For All (Redux), and me. Your support is very appreciated. Now lets move on to this long awaited chapter.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

As the group flew to planet Aridia to save the famed Skid McMarx, the group decided to know more of the little Lombax. "So, um. Since we're going to be traveling together. I think it's time I get to know your name." Jordan said to the little girl. But Jordan saw she wasn't paying attention to him and instead stared into the endless regions of space. "Hey?" Jordan said again, putting a hand on her shoulder. The little girl then stared up at him. "What?" she asked.

"Whats your name?"

"..."

"It's okay, you can tell me. I'm not gonna hurt you or nothing."

"...My friends call me Sophia."

"Sophia huh. That's a pretty name. Well, my friends call me Jordan." Jordan held his hand out to shake, and Sophia slowly brought her hand up and shook his hand. "And that guy in front of you, that's Ratchet. And that robot over there, that's Clank." Ratchet and Clank then looked back to Sophia to meet her.

"Hello."

"Please to make your acquaintance ma'am."

"Hi." she shyly said to the other two figures.

"Keep your eyes in front." Jordan pecked at Ratchet.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ratchet returned his eyes to the windshield and soon the group saw a large planet start to appear in front of them. "Well, welcome to planet Aridia. So let's just save Skidd and quickly get out of here." Ratchet said.

"Agreed." Clank and Jordan both replied.

* * *

 **Outpost X11**

 **Planet Aridia**

 **11:30pm local time**

 **Sandsharks and Hoverboards**

Once Ratchet and the group landed on the dark planet of Aridia. The group immediately saw to the left of them was a helpless alien, sitting on top of a large rock, screaming for help. "Hey, look over there." Ratchet said, pointing to the alien. Clank then activated his scanners to see who it was. "That appears to be Skidd McMarx" Clank said.

"And it looks like he's in trouble." Ratchet said.

"Well let's get moving." Jordan said as he got out of the ship. The group started walking towards Skidd McMarx, but Jordan saw Sophia trying to get out. Jordan knew he had to take care of her, but having her run around on a danger infested battlefield, now that wasn't such a good idea. Jordan walked over to Sophia. "Uh Sophia, maybe you should stay in the ship."

"Why?"

"It's just too dangerous out here, you'll be safer in there."

"But I-"

"Stay in the ship." Jordan commanded. Sophia then looked at him for three seconds, then started climbing back into the ship and shutting the cockpit window. Jordan then started walking to Ratchet and saw that they were done talking to him as they saw him and the robot walking towards the Human. "So what does he want?" Jordan asked the Lombax.

"He wants us to clear all the Sandsharks in the area so he can get back to his ship. He'll give us a sweet hoverboard if we do."

"What? That's it? No money? No info on Drek or of what he had on that tablet he had on him?"

"Nope, just a hoverboard."

"I'm not going to risk my life just for a stupid hoverboard."

"You don't have to. You can wait by the ship if you want. But I'm going to help him." as Ratchet walked to a Gadgetron, Jordan decided that sitting around wasn't going to get him home any time soon. "Ratchet, wait up." Jordan said as he jogged towards him. They both then filled their guns up with ammo. The only problem was, Jordan didn't have any money to buy the ammo he needed. So Ratchet decided to fill his pyrocitor up with ammo, but Jordan saw him also give him two other things. "What are those?"

"Combustor and Fusion Grenade. You'll need these."

"Thanks. But I'll stick with my flamethrower."

"Suite yourself. But you will definitely need this." Ratchet then handed him a small earpiece. "What is this?" Jordan asked again.

"Its called an E-phone. We'll need it to communicate in case we split up again." Jordan took the device and placed it on his ear. Suddenly a LCD display appeared in front of his face and welcomed him to the device. After registering with Gadgetron, he finally reached the menu of the phone and he saw all of the tools and applications that made up the phone. "Cool." Jordan said.

"Well now that you have that, we better get moving."

"Alright." Jordan and Ratchet started to advance down the long plateau and saw some kind of plant spewing out orange creatures who resembled sharks. Once Jordan and Ratchet approached the plant, four sandsharks jumped from the sand and charged towards the duo. Jordan immediately got in front of Ratchet and started to spray the sharks with a handful of hell fire, scorching all four sandsharks. They now focused on their spawner and with the help of Ratchets wrench, Ratchet and Jordan not only cleared all the sandsharks in that area, but they also destroyed their spawner. Only four more to go.

They now walked down a small valley, made a right turn and saw another plant spewing out more sandsharks around it. Ratchet and Jordan equipped their Pyrocitor and wrench and started to clear all four sandsharks in the area and they now focused on the spawner. As the plant spewed out a few more sandsharks, Jordan was able to incinerate the sandsharks with his weapon, including the spawner. With only three more to go, they started advancing down the valley and saw yet another Sandshark spawner. Ratchet and Jordan got to work and quickly started dispatching the first seven sharks. Once they were eliminated, Jordan started spraying the Pyrocitor side to side and destroyed the third spawner. The group then made a right turn and saw another spawner. But it was separated by some kind of substance that looked like sand. Jordan decided to cross it, but he instantly felt his leg start to sink into the sand and he felt his Lombax friend quickly start to pull him out. "Don't step in that, that's quicksand!"

"Gee, thanks for telling me now!"

"You're the one who stepped in it. Let's just find another way across." Jordan and Ratchet both saw a small, hovering platform hovering over the sand and decided to use it instead. They hopped on the platform and jumped onto the other side. But what they actually saw were two spawners instead of one, doubling the threat. But Ratchet and Jordan could easily handle it. After they carefully dispatched the first ten sandsharks, they started to destroy the two plants. Ratchet decided to use his Fusion grenade on the second one, while Jordan focused on the first one. Ratchet was able to toss two grenades at the first spawner and blow it to bits. And Jordan was able to scorch the second one into the ground. With only one more to go, Jordan and Ratchet walked up a hillside and saw the final plant to destroy. Ratchet decided to get this over with and Ratchet threw two grenades at the spawner, not only blowing it to bits, but also destroying any lurking sandsharks. But unfortunately for them, they didn't notice an approaching sandshark sneaking up behind the Human. But it was too late when Ratchet noticed it. "Look out!" Ratchet yelled to his ally.

Jordan looked at his feet and instantly saw a sandshark nab at his feet. Jordan screamed in pain and felt it try to drag him into the ground. Jordan grabbed his machete and started stabbing the sandshark in the head. Once he felt that the creature was dead, he pulled his leg out of the sand and assessed his leg. What he saw was blood ooze from the wound, and two wide and deep teeth marks. "You okay buddy?" Ratchet asked with absolute concern.

"No." Jordan responded, getting ready to cry. But what Jordan saw next would forever shock him. What he saw was a bright blue light appear out of his wound and engulf it. After six seconds, the light started to slowly fade, and the only thing left on Jordans leg was a two small scars. "What the fuck?" Jordan said in shock.

"It appears the Nanotech is responding well in your system." Clank said.

"Nanotech?"

"Yes. Nanotech consists of hundreds of little nanomites that go into your body and heal any injuries the user may suffer."

"Good to know. Well this looks like all the sandsharks in the area. Let's get back to Skidd so Ratchet could claim his little reward." with Jordans leg healed and fully recovered, him and the group met up with Skidd McMarx back to his ship, ready to claim their reward. "You got em all! Nice work little dudes" Skidd said. Skidd then started pulling the hoverboard out from behind him and the whole group saw it. "The only problem is I have only one hoverboard and there are two of you."

"Give it to Ratchet. He deserves it." Jordan said.

"After what you've been through today, no. You take it Jordan."

"I cant do that."

"Why not? You deserve it more than I do."

"Ratchet I don't know anything about hoverboards or how to operate them."

"Don't worry I'll teach you."

"No. You take it. All I want to do is get home. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have more use out of it than I will."

"Well..Alright. I'll take it."

"In that case. Here's your hoverboard." Skidd said as he handed the board to the Lombax.

"Whoooaa, and it's autographed. "To Ratchet, Clank, and Jordan. The chillest dudes I have ever hung out with on a hostile planet." Awesome." Ratchet was virtually speechless after reading that. But Jordan knew it was anything to make the Lombax happy.

"Will you be able to get home on your own?" Clank asked.

"I'll be okay, but I don't think I'll be able to compete in the Blackwater City Hoverboard Competition. Kind of a bummer dude."

"What about those schematics you had when you set that info bot?" Jordan asked.

"Oh that. It talk about something about a Hydrodisplacer somewhere in the sports shack. Maybe you dudes can find it. But hey, have any of you little dudes seen my agent? I feel kinda bad leaving him out there. He doesn't do well with nature."

"Don't worry. We'll go out and search for your agent." Ratchet said.

"Cool. I think he's out there somewhere around the sports shack. I'd try looking there." with a new task in mind. Ratchet placed the hoverboard in the ship and the group wend down a small hill and began their search for Skidds lost agent. As they were walking up to the under construction McMarx Sports Shack, they saw some kind of robot, with a big red canister on his back. And he seemed to have some kind of hazmat gear on him. And he seemed to be fighting off five sandsharks. "Do you think he is friendly?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know. What about you Clank?"

"My scanners indicate that that is actually one of Dreks warbots."

"Well I guess he isn't. I'm going to at least help him though." Jordan said. Ratchet and Jordan walked up to the helpless warbot and started helping him clear out the sandsharks. But instead of getting a well deserved thanks like most people would get, he instead pointed his flamethrower at the group and almost burned them to a crisp. Jordan and Ratchet luckily dodged the attack. Ratchet then used his Combustor and shot at the robot's gas tank, causing a small flame to spew out of the side of the tank and after five seconds, the tank exploded, destroying the robot with it. "I'm getting really sick of these kill first, talk later type of people." Jordan said.

"That is what Drek Industries was built for. Death and destruction." Clank said.

"Well I don't like it. I don't like it one bit."

"It would be best if we destroy as many of these bots as we can."

"Don't worry. I will make sure of that." now knowing that the Lombax and Human would have to turn into the shoot first think later type, Jordan and Ratchet made a right turn and started to advance towards the sports shack. But no before being greeted by five sandsharks. Jordan however quickly dispatched the creatures and they finally reached the shack. What they saw was that the building was under construction. But they did see what it was going to be like as they saw multiple concession stands spread across the shack. Once the group walked up some stairs, the group saw two pathways. One that led to the left, and one that led to the right. "You wanna split up again?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah. But first, I really recommend you take these." Ratchet held out the Combustor and Fusion Grenade again.

"After seeing what I saw. I suppose you're right." Jordan took the weapons and held them in his hands. "But how do you suppose I carry these?"

"Your E-phone has a quick select built into it. Just think of a weapon you already have, and it will equip it into your hand." Jordan decided to test this theory and he closed his eyes and thought of his Pyrocitor. Suddenly, both the Combustor and Fusion Grenade disappeared from his hands and instead was replaced by the Pyrocitor, the weapon he thought of. Jordan was completely baffled when he saw this. How could someone actually use the mind as some kind of weapon. Jordan would have to research this later however as they had a job to do. "Alright. Let's split up and try to find both Skidds agent, and the strange weapon." Jordan said.

"Okay. I'll take the left way. You'll take the right."

"Okay." Jordan and Ratchet both took their ways and began their search.

….

Jordan went up a small elevator. Once he did so, he heard a female voice on the speakers of the building. "Attention, future consumer, while the Skidd McMarx Sports Shack appreciates your enthusiasm. You are trespassing in a restricted area. Please vacate the area immediately."

"Yeah. Or what?"

"Your refusal to leave has forced us to activate the Constructo Bots."

"Aw shit." Jordan started slowly going down a conveyor belt, and what Jordan saw at the end of it was another robot that must've been called a Constructo bot. Jordan quickly reacted and thought of his Fusion Grenade and saw it in his right hand. He then quickly threw two bombs at the robot, completely missing. The robot was now getting closer and Jordan threw one more bomb and ducked for cover. He luckily hit the robot right in the center chest and blew it to bits. He finally reached the end of the belt and saw a small elevator that would take him down to another level. He took the elevator down and saw he was now on solid ground this time. Jordan looked to his right and saw he had to cross a small gap. And in the center of it was more quicksand. Jordan stepped back a foot, got a running start, and jumped as far as he could and cleared the gap. But what he didn't see was another Constructo Bot, on a ledge above him, and saw him start using his flamethrower against him. Jordan rolled away from the fire and equipped his Combustor. Jordan slowly aimed for the tank, and fired, but missed. Jordan fired again, but missed again. Jordan then decided to perform a technique that his ancestors of Earth utilized over the century

Holding his breath

The Human started to hold his breath. And after three seconds, he fired. Clipping the top of the tank. Jordan saw a small flame come out from the hole and that's when the Human ducked for cover. After five seconds, the tank exploded, along with the robot. Jordan then climbed up the ledge, and saw another ledge and climbed up it. Then what he saw on his right were two large concrete cylinders. And behind one of them was a Constructo Bot.

Jordan decided to use his Combustor and once he saw the robot, he aimed and shot at his chest once, then shot at it again. Finally, Jordan shot the robot dead center in the chest, which must've been some kind of weak spot for the robot and disabled it. Jordan then walked through one of the cylinders, made a right turn and saw he had to climb and shimmy along another ledge. He did just that and slowly shimmied along the right and climbed up a ledge. Jordan then saw yet another ledge to climb up and he climbed up it. But as he started climbing up the ledge, he started to hear voices. "Give him to us and no one gets hurt!" one voice said.

"I'm telling ya, I don't know where he is. We can work this out right?" the second voice said.

"Oh we'll work it out. By feeding you to the sandsharks!" once Jordan climbed up the ledge and finally reached the top, he saw Skidds agent, surrounded by five Blarg troopers. "Throw him in boys!" one of the troopers commanded. Skidds agent was then grabbed by four of the troopers and was now being dragged into a pool of sandsharks. That is until Jordan yelled at the troopers, getting them to stop in their tracks. "HEY!" Jordan yelled. "Who gave you that order!?" Jordan asked as he started approaching the troopers. All of the Blarg just looked at him, looking at him like he was crazy. But one of the Blarg noticed something about him. In one of their reports, it said that a strange Markazian like alien, that wore a black and gray checkerboard jacket killed two troopers from Novalis. And from the looks of it, this man fit the bill. "Hey! He's the one from Novalis! Kill him!" the Blarg trooper commanded. All of the Blarg then dropped the agent and pointed their guns towards the Human.

"Aw shit." Jordan said. The Human quickly took cover behind a large rock and avoided the bombardment of lasers. "What the hell is wrong with these people?!"

"Help! These brutes are trying to kill me!" shouted Skidds agent from a rock ten feet away from the Human.

"Hold on, I'll help you." Jordan equipped his Combustor and peeked out from cover and saw the troopers reloading their weapons. Jordan decided to make his move and he slowly breathed in, and out, then fired, hitting one of the troopers in the chest and causing him to slowly die right there on the ground. Jordan then equipped his Fusion Grenade and saw a group of two troopers together. Jordan took a deep breath, and blindly threw the grenade in the soldier's direction, completely missing. He then tried again, throwing another grenade, this time directly hitting the center of them and sending them flying across the area. With only two more to go, Jordan used his Fusion Grenade and focused on the next foe, trying to make sure that the trajectory of the grenade would hit his target. Jordan slowly focused, and lobbed the grenade, hitting the Blarg directly and blowing him to bits. With only one left, the Human equipped his Combustor and slowly aimed at the Blarg, and fired, hitting him in the stomach. He then tried again, this time hitting him in the chest and killing him. But it wasn't over yet. Suddenly, a Blargian dropship hovered over the area and dropped off five more Blarg troopers at his position. "Hey, if you can get these brutes off my back, I'll make you famous." Skidds agent said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass. But I'll still help you take these thugs out." even though it was a nice offer the Human was given, he still decided to take out the troopers. Jordan quickly ran from cover and threw three random grenades before they could all spread out. Jordan saw that he completely missed when he threw the first one. He made a direct hit with the second grenade. And finally he saw the last bomb land six inches away from them, but the blast radius was large enough to still take out the enemies. After the whole aftermath, he saw that only two Blarg were standing. Right as Jordan peeked from cover to exterminate the final two, Jordan saw that they were emotionally scarred as they saw bits and pieces of their fellow allies scattered around the ground. As Jordan started to approach the guards, one of them yelled in terror. "Retreat!" one of the soldiers yelled. Jordan then saw both of the troopers run away and into a valley, leaving only him and Skidds agent. Jordan saw the agent walk out from behind the rock and approach the Human. "Good work kid. I think that's all of them."

' _Did you just call me kid?'_ Jordan thought in his mind.

"Hey! You must be one of the heroes who saved my client. Don't tell me, don't tell me. You're the weird looking Markazian right? Gordan?"

"Jordan." the Human corrected.

"All right, all right, beautiful. Bordan, I like the sound of that."

"How did you even know I saved Skidd?"

"I saw you over the hillside. You really kicked some ass down there when I saw ya. Real marketing potential, I can sell that. Listen, my client and I got seperated from our hasty trek back to the ship. I'd go meet up with him, but this place is crawling with sandsharks. You think you can help me out?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I cleared all the sandsharks in the area before I came up here. Its safe to go back to your client now."

"Beautiful, beautiful, you really have heart. I can sell that."

"C'mon, I'll lead you back." Jordan and Skidds agent slowly found the safest way around the sports shack and were soon back to Skidds ship. Once Jordan led Skidds agent back to his client, Jordan saw the agent run up to Skidd and reunite with him. But as soon as Jordan entered the picture, the two aliens turned to look at him. "We really appreciate you helping us out." Skidds agent said to the Human.

"And I'm always happy to assist." Jordan said.

"By the way, what happened to the other dudes you were with?" Skidd asked.

"Oh he's off somewhere else. He should arrive any minute now, hopefully."

….

Once Ratchet saw Jordan go on his little mission to save Skidd McMarx agent, Ratchet focused on finding that gadget. What he saw next to him was a gap in front of him, but hovering over the gap was a green swingshot target known as a Versa Target. Ratchet used his modified Swingshot and he used it to pull himself across the gap and land safely on the other side. Once he made a right turn and walked up some stairs, what he saw was the proclaimed Skidd McMarx Swingshot course that he heard about on the radio. As he looked up, he saw that there were not only levels composing of different courses, but they ranged from the lowest difficulty to the highest difficulty to complete. But he did see a door at the end of the last level and he knew he would have to pass all four courses if he was going to get up to that door and hopefully find that Hydrodisplacer. Ratchet approached the first level and saw that there was only a small gap with one Versa target. Ratchet used the Swingshot and swung over the gap and reached the other side, passing the first level.

Ratchet then approached the second level and saw that it this time consisted of a larger gap, with two Versa targets. Ratchet jumped and used his Swingshot and swung to the second target. Once he had enough momentum, Ratchet released the the Swingshot and quickly shot it towards the other one. The Lombax then swung from the second target, and onto the other side and passed level two. Ratchet now saw on the third level there were two Versa targets, but in the center of the gap was a conveyor belt. Ratchet knew however that this wouldn't be hard. All he need was quick thinking and cat-like reflexes. Once the Lombax was ready, he jumped at the first target and swung across the gap and onto the conveyor belt. Ratchet then stood on the conveyor belt and waited. Once he reached the end of the belt, he jumped off and shot at the next target and swung across and onto the other side. Ratchet was now on the final level and he saw that all he had to do was swing across three Versa targets. With victory in his sights, Ratchet jumped to the first target and shot his Swingshot at the first target. Once the Lombax had enough momentum, he let go of the target and shot at the next target. Ratchet repeated the process and shot at the final target. Ratchet then used his weight and swung back, then he was able to swing off the target and land safely by the door.

Ratchet then walked through the door and he saw, sitting on a pedestal, was the weapon or gadget that he was looking for. Ratchet approached the pedestal and took it off its display. Ratchet then looked at the engraving on the side of the gadget and saw that it said "Hydrodisplacer". Now knowing what the weapon was, now he had to figure out what it did. Ratchet saw another door five feet from him and he walked through it. Ratchet finally saw the exit on the other side of what looked to be a pool of water, with giant, vicious, blood thirsty fish in it. Ratchet looked however to the edge of the floor he was standing on and saw a nozzle sticking out from the floor. And it looked big enough for the nozzle of the Hydrodisplacer to fit on. Ratchet decided to do this and he placed the nozzle of the Gadget over the other nozzle and now looked at how to get the water inside the gadget. Ratchet saw a switch that said "Extract" on it and he flipped the switch so it was facing it. The Lombax then squeezed the trigger and he saw the pool of water start to slowly drain from the pool until it was completely dry. And the only thing left in the pool were two giant gasping fish, trying to breathe in any water that was left in the pool. Unfortunately for them, their fate would soon be sealed as Ratchet climbed down a small ladder leading into the pool. And Ratchet started beating the two fish to death with his wrench. Once the two fish were dead. Ratchet climbed back up the ladder and insert the nozzle of the gadget into the other nozzle. Ratchet then saw the switch on the left and looked towards the other word that said "Drain" and he switched it to that setting. Ratchet then pulled the trigger and saw the weapon slowly drain itself of all the water until its storage capacity was completely empty. Now the only thing the pool had were two dead fish. Ratchet then swam across the pool and climbed up and onto the elevator.

Ratchet then took the elevator all the way down and was now led out of the facility. Ratchet then decided to walk back to Skidds ship. Ratchet saw his Human companion standing beside both Skidd and his agent and saw the Human look to his right and notice the Lombax. "There you are." Jordan said as he ran down the ramp to meet the Lombax.

"Yeah, here I am."

"So did you find what you're looking for?"

"Right here." Ratchet said as he held the Hydrodisplacer in front of the Human.

"Cool." he replied.

"I'll show you how it works later. So, you helped Skidds agent?"

"Yep, there up by their ship waiting for us."

"Alright. Let's go meet up with them." Ratchet, Clank, and Jordan all walked up the ramp and reunited with the hoverboarder and his agent. "There you guys are. Anyways thanks again for helping us out little dudes." Skidd said.

"Where will you go now?" Clank said.

"To a hospital I guess. I really gotta get this leg checked out." Skidd said.

"A hospital? Skidd cmon, you've been through worse." replied his agent. "What are you going to do about your sponsors?"

"Ummm. I'm starting to think you don't like, care about me or whatever."

"Fine. What about you Gordan?"

"Once again, it's Jordan." Jordan said, sounding a little bit aggitated that the agent couldnt remember a simple name to sound out. "And I don't know if we could help you. Were kinda-"

"Now hold on." Ratchet stopped the Human. "Maybe we can help. What do you guys need us to do?"

"We need someone to compete in the hoverboard competition in Blackwater City. This infobot will give you all the details. Just say Don Wonderstar sent ya." the infobot started playing its video and what the group saw was some kind of commercial for the hoverboard competition. "Its that time again." the narrator went on. "The annual Blackwater City Hoverboard Competition on Planet Rilgar. Are you a young thrill seeker looking to show off your hoverboard skills? Then blast on over to Rilgar, and experience the pulse pounding thrill of doing math three on a rocket powered piece of plastic. How exciting is the race? Just listen to some of our previous champions."

The video then switched to an alien, who was in a hospital bed and had one of his legs suspended in mid air. "I never miss the Blackwater City Hoverboard Competition. Except for next years. I'm probably going to miss that one."

Another competitor appeared on the video, but the only thing the camera was able to expose was his head. "I can't feel my toes. Is that normal?"

The last competitor now appeared, but he was covered in so many bandages, it ended up blocking his mouth and you can't understand anything the guy is saying. But it must sound good if they put him in a commercial about good reviews. "Mmmmmdmmmmhf-hmmdmhfsmfdmmsmmf-hmmdmph." but after all the competitors said what they said, the narrator quickly took the stage again. "We're offering cash prizes and holocards to the winners. So head to Planet Rilgar and take a shot at the most extreme sporting event in the galaxy." the video ended and the infobot flew back into Skidds ship. "So what do you guys say? You think you can attend for us?" Skidds agent asked the group.

"We'll try. But I'm sure we can make it." Ratchet said.

"Great!" Skidd said with joy. "By the way. While you two were gone, I actually found a way to reward your friend here." Skidd walked over to the Human and handed him two things. The first item was some kind of holographic card that had a picture of Skidd McMarx on it, and on the side of the card was his signature. And the other item was some kind of bright blue crystal. "I'm sure you'll have more use for these things then I will. Well, catch you dudes later." Skidd and his agent both got into the ship and started it up. Slowly the group saw the ship start to fly into the atmosphere, and soon, into space. "Wow. we just saved a celebrity!" Ratchet said.

"Yep, we sure did." Jordan said.

"I wanna check out that hoverboard race."

"You can do that after we warn the rangers."

"Jordan is right. Time is of the essence. It is imperative we warn the Galactic Rangers before it's too late." Clank said.

"Well let's get moving then." Ratchet and the group ran towards their ship. Once they got in, Ratchet set the coordinates for Planet Kerwan and the group flew off.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. Now I know you guys are going to be expecting one chapter of Man Vs Machine. But instead I'm going to give you TWO CHAPTERS. Just because I really want to see what you guys think of it and since my beta reader isnt exactly around to read these. I did this whole chapter myself and hope you guys like it. I'm probably going to do the same with any chapters for now on just because I really want to dish these chapters out as quickly as possible. So expect two chapters of Man Vs Machine in the coming weeks, then one chapter of One For All, so once again. I hope you guys enjoyed this and do keep track of my blog on Deviant Art.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	7. Battle Of Allero City

**Well, here we are with chapter 7. I really don't have much to express in this one that I didn't already express in my Typecast. The only other thing is that I actually don't have school next Tuesday. So good news for me. Now, onto the reviews.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Max Chronicle- Hey, don't worry about it. As long as you reviewed for this, everything is alright. And yeah, a bullet to the heart (or should I say fireball) is painful. And I think you made a typo when you said "the five" because I think you mean four. But yeah, lets hope the hero does get back onto his feat and defeat Nefarious. And thank you for your support, it is very much appreciated.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

As the group flew to Allero City to warn the Galactic Rangers, Jordan told Sophia about their little adventure on planet Aridia. He talked about killing Sandsharks, saving famous celebrities, but the most important thing of all, he talked about his little injury he suffered from a Sandshark bite. Jordan then lifted his leg up and showed Sophia the scar. "Did it hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah it hurt. It hurt alot." Jordan said.

"So what happened next?"

"Well I pretty much told you everything. But Skidd did give me these two things." Jordan then pulled out the strange gem and card out of his pocket and showed them to Sophia. But this also caught Ratchets attention and Ratchet immediately knew what they were. "Whoa, is that Raritanium?"

"I don't know. Do you know anything about it?"

"The only thing I know about them is that they can be used to upgrade your weapons. You should keep that and save it until we get to another Gadgetron."

"Okay. What about the card?"

"Let me see it." Jordan handed Ratchet the card and Jordan saw the surprise in the Lombaxes eyes. "Oh my god."

"What? What is it?"

"This is a Skidd McMarx series 5 set 3 holocard. And it's even autographed. I've heard of this card. I've tried looking for this card since I was a kid, but I could never get it."

"So you're saying it's rare?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It's one of the rarest cards in the series. Ooooh it's even holographic."

"Well you can have it if you want. I seem to have no use for it."

"No. I want you to have it. It could be worth something someday."

"No. I told you, I have no use for it, so take it."

"Jordan, you've done enough for me. So you have it."

"What do you mean done enough?"

"You gave me the hoverboard, you helped me save a famous celebrity. And now you're helping me tell the Galactic Rangers about an attack that may be the end of us all. Not alot of people do that kind of stuff for me."

"What do you mean gave you a hoverboard?"

"I was gonna speak up and let you have the hoverboard, knowing how bad I felt when you got hurt. But you spoke up first and let me have it. So I thank you for letting me have it."

"Ratchet. I don't know how to ride a hoverboard. That's why I let you have it."

"Well when this is all over, I'll teach you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I would rather find my way home."

"And I'll do that for you. But right now I want you to keep that holocard. Like I said, it could be worth something someday."

"If you really insist that much. Okay, I'll keep it." Jordan placed the card in his right jacket pocket, but what he saw through the windshield of the ship was a large planet that looked just like earth, except with more land covering the entire planet. "Arriving at...Planet...Kerwan." a female voice said through the dashboard.

 **Allero City**

 **Planet Kerwan**

 **1:30pm local time**

 **Battle Of Allero City**

Once Ratchet flew the ship into Allero City. What they saw next made the entire groups jaws drop. What the Human saw was something that would come out of a sci-fi movie. Buildings that reached up into the clouds. Hover cars bustling around the city. And the people, thousands of people walking and running around trying to get from one place to the other. But there were alot of people running, and it seemed like they were running away from something, but what? Once the group got closer to the city, they found out the reason why. What they saw were Blargian dropships dropping warbots onto the ground. And once they saw where they were headed, they were headed towards a place the Human remembered Ratchet mentioning called the Hall Of Heroes. Once Ratchet flew the ship towards the famed building. They saw what must've been hundreds of red warbots attacking only twenty blue warbots below. "Oh no." Jordan said.

"It's an evasion. We are too late." Clank said.

"See. I told you if we would've done this first, none of this would've happened."

"Alright alright don't panic. Maybe we still got time to save them." Ratchet said.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I may have an idea." Ratchet flew towards the main warship that hung above the city and the Lombax got ready to fire a missile at it. Once it was in range, Ratchet pressed a button and a missile shot out from the ship and corkscrewed towards it's intended target. But suddenly, the missile made an immediate right turn and started flying towards the ground. The group then saw the missile hit a golden statue of Captain Qwark and blow it's head right off the body. "Whoops. I must've forgotten to install the targeting software." Ratchet then looked towards Clank and Jordan. "Here one of you guys take the controls for a second, I'm gonna go down below and fix this." Ratchet then dropped to the ground and fiddled with the wires below, leaving the wheel completely unmanned. Jordan then picked Clank up and put him in the pilot's seat, knowing he should know more about ships than he did.

And boy was he wrong.

"Oh..I..Um.." Clank said, trying to figure out what to do next.

"You don't know how to fly a ship do you?" Jordan asked.

"Unfortunately no." Jordan and Clank then both saw that they were about to crash into a building. But Clank quickly got a grip on the steering wheel and pulled it to the left to avoid. Unfortunately he was too late and they ended up only clipping the building.

"Ow!" Ratchet yelled. "Hey, what's going on up there."

"Well Clanks piloting skills are. What do you say.." Jordan said, trying to figure out what to call his flying skills.

"Slightly underdeveloped?" Clank suggested.

"Yeah, that."

"Yeah I think we can definitely agree on that." while Ratchet was installing the targeting software, Clank started flying the ship through the city. Sometimes spiraling out of control, and flying through traffic. Jordan knew something bad was going to happen eventually. So the Human put his seat belt on and looked over to Sophia and saw that she didn't have a seat belt on. "Seat belt Sophia!" Jordan commanded.

"Okay." Sophia quickly put her seat belt on and Jordan looked down to Ratchet to assess the situation. "How's it coming down there?"

"Almost done." after Ratchet made a few adjustments, the targeting system was finally installed. "Done, try it now." Ratchet then got up from underneath the dashboard and sat in the passenger seat next to Clank.

"Ratchet, we are clearly not prepared for this. We should of contacted the rangers to warn them of the attack." Clank said.

"Yeah right like they would know who we are." Ratchet said.

"You said they were your friends." Jordan said.

"Whaaaaat? I think you're quoting me out of context."

"No. You said, and I quote-"

"The rangers are actually my uh, friends." Jordan and Ratchet looked over to where those words were said. And they saw Clank press a button on his body and play a recording of Ratchet saying the exact same words he said when they were on Veldin. "Do you record everything I say?" Ratchet said.

"Do you record everything I say." the message repeated.

"Guys?" Jordan said as he looked through the windshield of the cockpit and saw they were about to plow right through a billboard.

"Oh that is so immature." Ratchet said.

"Oh that is so immature." the message repeated.

"Guys!?"

"What Jordan?"

"BLOCKADE!" the group looked in front of them and saw the billboard that Jordan was trying to warn them about. The only thing the group did however was yell in terror and they flew right into the billboard and destroyed it. They then started spinning out of control and started plummeting towards the ground below. "We're going down!" Ratchet yelled. The Lombax and Robot then started flying around the cockpit of the ship, due to the fact that they didn't have their seat belt on.

"Your, sense, of, direction, is, impeccable." Clank said. Once the ship stopped spinning around, they looked and saw that they were about to hit the concrete pavement of the entrance to a building. But now Ratchet was in the driver's seat and Clank was in the passenger seat. "I can fix this." Ratchet said as he grabbed hold of the steering wheel. Ratchet then pushed a lever above the dashboard forward and that made the thrusters of the ship flip around one hundred and eighty degrees and slowly bring the ship to a stop. But Jordan looked through the window of the ship and saw a kid standing right beside the ship with his jaw dropped completely to the ground. Jordan saw Ratchet salute the kid and Ratchet put the ship into reverse. Once they were one hundred feet above the ground, Ratchet pushed the lever forward and the thrusters flipped one hundred and eighty degrees again and flew the ship forward. Ratchet then flew the ship towards the Hall of Heroes and started thinking of a plan on how to save the Rangers from being utterly annihilated. That's when Clank actually got an idea as he noticed a Mag-Booster on the side of Ratchet's ship "Guys. I believe I may have an idea."

"Really, what is it?" Ratchet asked.

"Your weapon package includes a Mag-Booster. I am rewriting the software to isolate the raritanium alloy used to manufacture us."

"Great idea Clank." Ratchet said. With a plan in mind, Clank started tapping way on the dashboards computer and tried to get the device to work. After one minute of typing, Clank finally got the Mag-Booster to work with the warbots metal and they were ready to save the day. "Executing command and..Engage Mag-Booster." Ratchet then flipped a little switch on the side of the ship and and engaged the weapon. Slowly, but surely, warbots started flying off the ground and towards the ship. "Is it working?" Jordan asked. Suddenly, Clank flew up to the roof of the ship and stuck to it.

"I believe it is working." Clank said. Jordan then looked out from the side of the ship and saw a trail of what must've been a hundred warbots following them from fifty feet away. "Thats one hell of a magnet." Jordan complimented.

"Thanks. Now lets return these warbots to their sender." Ratchet started flying the ship high in the sky towards the Blargian warship, while at the same time keeping the warbots away at a safe distance away from their ship. "There are three thousand heavily armed warbots gaining on us." Clank said, sounding worried.

"I know, isn't it great?" Ratchet said. The group was now getting closer and closer to the ship. "Terminate the Mag-Booster on my mark. Three...Two...One...MARK!" Ratchet pushed the switch back and disengaged the Mag-Booster. Ratchet then pulled away from the warship and let over three thousand warbots hit the ship, causing the entire warship to erupt into one giant fireball. "We did it!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ratchet cheered. Ratchet then corkscrewed the ship threw the air and started flying the ship towards the Hall Of Heroes. Once he landed the ship right beside the building, a crowd of people started surrounding the ship. Once Ratchet opened the cockpit of the ship, cheering could be heard from the crowd, wanting to congratulate the whole group on their victory. Ratchet and Clank got up from their seats and looked towards the cheering crowd. The famed Captain Qwark himself then stepped in front of the group and backed the crowd away. "Alright everyone, let's give these heroes some breathing room. I'm more than happy to field all questions on their behalf." as Captain Qwark was answering a few questions from a few reporters, Jordan saw that the captain was much taller than he had expected. In fact, he actually looked very Human. Despite the tall height and long chin appearance. And the three fingers, he actually looked Human. But as his mind was so focused on the captain's appearance, he didn't hear what he was talking about and heard the whole crowd started cheering again. Jordan then saw Ratchet and Clank both get picked up by the captain and held in the air. Jordan tried yelling to his partner what was going on, but he couldn't hear him at first. "Whats going on?!" Jordan yelled to Ratchet. But he couldn't hear him. "RATCHET!?"

"What?!"

"Whats going on?!"

"Were going to be Galactic Rangers! Isn't it great!?" Jordan hesitated when he heard that question. A Galactic Ranger, was he really up for that kind of job. Besides, all he wanted to do was get home. First he tried to help a little furball get a message out to the rangers, now this. Jordan just wanted to get home. But Jordan sat there and thought for a second. Maybe the rangers would have something for him to teleport home somehow. But of course, when it comes to people, there probably gonna want something from him in return. So Jordan decided if working with the rangers would give him a way home, then that's what he would do. So Jordan helped Sophia up and out of the ship and proceeded to follow Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, and the rest of the crowd into the Hall of Heroes.

* * *

 **Well. Thats it for chapter 7. I'm sorry if this isn't as action packed as you think it would be. Because you know how action packed it was in the game. But like I said, this is also a movie insert too, so some chapters will be just like it was in the movie and not as good as you think it would be. So I'm sorry for that. But next will be chaper 4 I believe of Man Vs Machine. And that's about it I have to say for now. Stay tuned to see if our Human companion will recover from his injury and hopefully get back on his feet again (If he does that is).**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Training Day

**After the long wait. Here we are with chapter 8 of One For All. I know I haven't given you guys a Typecast in a while (I actually had a few of them to upload, but got too lazy and decided just to keep them in my personal collection). But after this I will give you guys a Typecast and will cover everything that I need to say in it. I know I say this in every chapter but. If anyone is new to this story, do check out my Typecast on DeviantArt where I will be posting things like Fanfiction status, updates, and anything that is going on with my life. The username is the same as this, MedicineMan426. If its not that than try 626. We only got one review to reply to but after that. You guys will move on to this long chapter.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **SAK-96- I know right? But soon he will be able to stand out of the crowd, conquer his fears and admire the fame he will get near the end of the story.**

 **I also want to thank TehEnderz and Viper001 for following Man Vs Machine, your support is much appreciated.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Allero City, Hall of Heroes**

 **Planet Kerwan**

 **1:25pm local time**

 **Training Day**

As Jordan was about to walk into the entrance of the Hall of Heroes. Jordan was stopped by Captain Qwark. "Sorry, but civilian will have to wait outside."

"No it's okay he's with me." Ratchet said as he was about to walk off with a ranger Ratchet mentioned as Brax.

"But you said you and the robot were the only ones that did this."

"No. You didn't give me time to explain that he helped too."

"Well there can only be one ranger."

"Well I'm not going anywhere without him." Qwark now had to make a decision. Stick with the Lombax who had no military experience whatsoever. Or test out a new guy who he has never seen or heard of, but might have some experience. Qwark decided to take his chances and he brought them both into the building and let Brax lead them towards the training room. "Our training program usually lasts a full year. But we've been cleared to attack Drek Industries in three days. That means you three are getting the accelerated course."

"I can't believe it. We're going to be trained by Brax Lectrus. This guy's a legend." Ratchet said.

"Well I hope so." Jordan replied.

"I don't suppose you offer introductory courses in aviation?" Clank asked.

"No offense little guy, but I don't think flyings really your thing. Captain Qwark suggested we put you in something a little less…."

"Dangerous?"

"Exactly." once the group reached the team's intelligence center, they saw that it was full of mops, and brooms, and a whole bunch of other clutter. But after closer examination of the sign on the front of the door that said "Maintenance", it was clear that this was definitely a supply closet. But inside it was an alien girl, and she was playing what looked to be some kind of video game. "Ha!" she taunted. "Thats right Lives-at-home-472. What's the matter? Don't like getting your butt kicked? What are you gonna do, cry to your mommy?...Wait, are you really crying."

"Hey Elaris." Brax said, catching the girl's attention.

"Hi Brax. Is that my new assistant?" Elaris said, looking down at Clank.

"Greetings. Your office is most...uh, impressive." Clank said.

"Elaris here is in charge of developing our gear, and providing tactical support."

"Usually it's the formal. The rangers are the shoot-first-think-later type. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that." Elaris said. But Brax was too busy playing with his gun to even hear a word she said. "Like what now?" Brax said.

Elaris smirked. "Cmon, I'll show you around." she said to Clank.

"Now all we need to do is figure out what to do with that little girl of yours. Were not a babysitting service and-"

"Don't worry. She is going to stay here with Elaris and Clank." Jordan knelt down to Sophia's level and looked at her. "Now I want you to stay here with Clank while I'm gone, I'll be back in a little bit. Okay?"

"Okay Jordan, whatever you say." Sophia walked over to Elaris and Clank and looked at Jordan as he and the Lombax followed the galactic ranger to a door on the other side of the hallway. Brax then pushed Ratchet and Jordan through the door. "Good luck." he said just as the door closed. Jordan and Ratchet then started looking around the room and from seeing all the targets and gun racks filled with weapons like the Combustor and other weapons, this must've been the training room. They both then saw a lift in the middle of the room and walked onto it. The lift then brought them up to a plexiglass screen. And standing behind it were the three galactic rangers. "Welcome cadets." Qwark said. "Before we get you into a protosuit, we're going to test your combat skills and see which one of you will be the most qualified to be a galactic ranger. First, we'll try using the one of the most simplest weapons in the rangers arsenal, the Combustor. Go ahead and grab the two Combustors on the table in front of you." Ratchet and Jordan looked in front of each other and saw a pair of two Combustor pistols and they both walked up and grabbed them. "Good, now do you see that target in the distance?" Jordan and Ratchet looked and saw a target that looked like a Blarg trooper twenty feet away from them. "We're going to first test your skills at a six meter distance. Each of you will fire up to three shots and we'll compare your scores with the other weapons and see which one of you will be the next Galactic Ranger. Begin!"

Ratchet decided to go first and he slowly aimed and fired off three shots. Hitting the target twice in the stomach, and once in the head. Jordan was now up and he held his breath and fired the gun, hitting the target once in the head, once in the crotch, and once in the chest. The target was now moved back to twenty meters and Jordan decided to go first this time. Jordan slowly held his breath and aimed. He then fired his weapon and shot the target twice in the chest and just to show off, he aimed slightly higher and hit the target right between the eyes. Ratchet was now up and he fired his three shots and missed twice, but hit the Blarg in the leg with his third shot. "Now that you have familiarized yourself with the Combustor, we're going to test another weapon on you, the Alpha Disruptor. This time lets see how you deal with four enemies at once." Jordan and Ratchet then saw the Combustors disappear right before their eyes and instead get replaced with a large green and silver weapon that kinda resembled the design of some kind of rocket launcher. The only problem with the weapon was, it was heavy. In fact it was so heavy that the Lombax was having troubles carrying the gun. That's when he accidentally pulled the trigger and almost took the Human's head clean off. "WATCH IT!" he yelled. Ratchet then let go of the trigger and the Human decided to go first. Jordan kneeled on one knee to compensate for the weapon's weight and he fired three shots at all three of the targets, destroying them all with one shot each. Three new targets now appeared and Jordan repeated his process and destroyed all three of the targets from twenty meters away. "Okay, now we're gonna try this little baby called the Negotiator, that fires multiple long-range high-impact rockets. Great versus heavy armor."

Ratchet and Jordan held the rocket launchers and this time they were more lighter than the Alpha Disruptor. But the only drawback of the weapon was that it had only two rockets in them. But nevertheless, Jordan and Ratchet aimed the rocket launchers at the targets and Ratchet went first. Ratchet pulled the trigger and was literally blow off of his feet from the kick of the gun. Jordan was worried that he would meet the same fate. So he kneeled on one knee and aimed the weapon towards the targets. Jordan then pulled the trigger and saw that the kick of the gun had the same drawback as the Alpha Disruptor did. But Jordan saw the missile fly towards the targets and blow them all to bits. "Now lets try the Warmonger." Qwark said.

Jordan helped Ratchet get back onto his feet and they both grabbed the next rocket launcher. This one now had six rockets to fire at the targets, but the weapon was much more lighter than the Negotiator as they held it by the handle on both the bottom of the gun and the side. Jordan decided to go first this time and he saw three targets. He pulled the trigger three times and saw the three rockets hit all the targets and blow them to bits. It was now Ratchets turn and he decided to show off and he fired all six rockets at the targets. Unfortunately for him, all the rockets immediately turned around and started flying towards the Lombax. Ratchet immediately jumped off of the platform and the rockets followed him. Luckily when he hit the ground, all the missiles exploded around him and the Lombax did not suffer any injuries at all. "You alright?" Jordan said to his ally.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Well get back up here, we got more weapons to test out." Jordan suddenly felt the platform lower down to the ground and the Lombax quickly stepped back on it. The platform then rose above the ground again and they now tested another weapon. "Let's try Buzz Blades." Qwark said. Jordan and Ratchet grabbed the weapons and they saw that the gun was about the size of an average pistol, just slightly bigger. And this time the weapon fired these little saw blades that would cut through anything in it's path. Ratchet decided to go first and just like before, he fired the blades and the whipped around the room like a boomerang and nearly cut the Lombax and Human's heads off. Jordan now tried this weapon and he fired three blades at the two targets, cutting the head off the first target, and the second target was cut in half. The weapons then disappeared and they tested their final weapon. The Fusion Grenade.

Finally, something both of them were familiar with. Ratchet and Jordan grabbed both of the grenades on the table and Ratchet let Jordan go first, seeing that none of the weapons have failed him. Jordan threw the bomb at the three targets and made sure that the trajectory of the bomb would hit and destroy all the targets with one bomb. Jordan was right with his calculations and the bomb hit the center of the three targets and blew them all to bits. It was now Ratchets turn and he threw the bomb and this time the grenade did not fail him and he managed to only destroy two of the targets.

With all the weapons tested, the lift brought them down to where the rangers were and they gave the duo the results. "After going over the various amount of tests conducted. We have all decided that your friend here is the Galactic Ranger we're looking for." Qwark said as he pointed to one of them. And that person he was pointing to happen to be,

Jordan.

"Sorry about your friend not qualifying for the rangers. But we only need one ranger. So anyway, let's get you into the dressing room and get you into your new protosuit." as Qwark and the rest of the group walked to the dressing room, Jordan looked over and saw his ally walking away to the exit of the building. With his head down and his ears lowered. Seeing this, the Human rushed over to him and told him what was the problem. "Hey. Where ya going?"

"You heard what Qwark said. Your a Galactic Ranger now." Ratchet sighed. "And I am nothing, once again." Ratchet then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ratchet, I'm not gonna be a Galactic Ranger."

"What? Why?"

"Because, like I told you. I just want to go home, and not get involved in these guys shenanigans."

"But Jordan. These are the Galactic Rangers were talking about. Don't you wanna be famous and be well known for saving the galaxy?"

"No..But I think you should."

"What? You mean, you're letting me join the rangers?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"But you saw what I did out there. How do you plan I handle those weapons when we get a hold of them?"

"Don't worry, I'll show you how to properly use them."

"Well. Alright Jordan."

"Good. Now lets meet the rangers in the dressing room." Ratchet and Jordan ran through the hallways and found a door that said "Dressing Room" on it. Once they walked through the door, they saw that all of the rangers were standing around a metallic suit that was the size of Jordan. "There you are cadet. Now let's get you into your new protosuit."

"Actually, I'm gonna pass."

"What!?" all of the rangers said in shock.

"Instead I want you to take Ratchet in as a ranger."

"I..uh..I'm not so sure about this cadet."

"Don't worry about him. I'll teach him everything I know and sooner or later he'll be as good as me."

"I still don't know about this."

"I'll still join. But I'll be like his, little assistant. You don't have to pay me or anything."

"Well..Are you sure cadet?"

"I'm sure."

"Well. In that case. Welcome to the rangers cadet number two." Qwark held his hand out to Ratchet and the Lombax shook it, overjoyed that he was about to live the dreams he has had in over a lifetime. "Well lets get both of your protosuits on."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Jordan said.

"Sorry but it's standard Galactic Ranger procedure that you do."

"Well I'm not a Galactic Ranger, I'm just an assistant."

"Oh cmon Jordan, just wear it. It'll be fun." Ratchet said.

"No! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go down and check on Sophia." Jordan walked out of the dressing room, leaving Ratchet and the other Galactic Rangers. "Okay. Let's get you into your protosuit." Qwark led Ratchet to a locker that was labeled 'R' on it and once Ratchet opened it, Ratchet saw a shining piece of armor. Complete with a helmet, full body and leg protection, and even protection for his tail. "While you put that on, we'll be outside if you need us." Qwark, Brax, and Cora left the dressing room and left Ratchet to put his protosuit on. Ratchet definitely had some difficulties putting the suit on, especially when it came to putting his tail through a long metallic mesh that certainly felt uncomfortable at first. But Ratchet was able to put the suit on after one minute. Once he was done, he walked outside to meet with the other rangers. "Your protosuit is the most advanced combat armor on the market. And it comes in all the latest fall colors." Qwark said.

"Sweet." Ratchet responded.

"Hey. Nice suit." Jordan complimented as he approached him.

"I know right?"

"Well cadet, we'll be in the conference room if you need us. Why don't you go outside and enjoy the afternoon sun while we're busy."

"Yes Captain" as Captain Qwark and the other rangers left the area, Ratchet and Jordan stood there and the Lombax completely looked up and down his entire suit, completely distracted by the Humans question. "Hey Ratchet, um. I know you're probably not one for handing over bolts to complete strangers. But I was thinking about taking Sophia somewhere to get some new clothes and possibly take her someplace to go eat. So you think you could hook me up or something?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, sure. Just give me a second." Ratchet opened up his E-phone and was ready to give Jordan some bolts, but there was one problem. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"You haven't opened up a Gadgetron account yet. Go on your phone and register for one, then I'll give you the bolts."

"Alright." Jordan got onto his phone and started to register for a Gadgetron Bank Account. As Jordan was registering, he noticed some odd, but optional questions. Like, what was your mother's maiden name? Or what was your nickname in high school? Or even, what was your latest SAT score? Jordan decided to ignore those questions and after two minutes, Jordan finally completed the account. He then looked into his account and saw that a new transaction was just made. But Jordan saw that Ratchet was so distracted by his armor, he ended up giving the Human 300 bolts. Jordan decided however to keep his mouth shut and thank him for the small loan. "Thanks."

"No problem buddy." Jordan started walking away from the Lombax and walked all the way down the hallway until he reached the rangers intelligence center, or should I say "Broom Closet". Once he reached it, he stood outside the doorway and called for Sophia. "Cmon Sophia. We're going places." The little Lombax followed him outside of the little room and they both walked out of the building and into the outside world. Where a large group of people waited for the famed Ratchet and Clank to walk out. But instead, they were greeted with the not well known heroes Jordan and Sophia. Just as the crowd was about to disperse, they quickly started cheering again. Jordan wondered why they waited till now to cheer. Until he looked behind himself and saw Ratchet and Clank walking out of the Hall of Heroes. They all then started walking down the walkway until Jordan saw Ratchet stop and look at a billboard. Jordan looked to where the Lombax was looking and he saw that there was a billboard where all of the rangers were standing in a heroic pose. But he also saw the picture of Qwark glaring at Ratchet, but ignored it most of the time. "Well I'm going to keep moving if that's alright with you?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah okay, you go on and do that." Ratchet said while staring at the board.

"Cmon Sophia." Jordan and Sophia kept walking. Once they made a right turn, they saw some kind of sign with a bell on it, And the sign said 'Call Taxi'. Jordan decided to ring the bell and in two seconds flat, a nearby taxi drove out of traffic and appeared right in front of them. Jordan and Sophia both got into the taxi and a menu appeared in front of it. Jordan looked through the menu and saw the different places it could take them. Jordan saw a button on one of the categories that said 'Food' and the Human pressed the button and saw the many different restaurants and markets it could take them. "Where are we going?" Sophia asked.

"We're going out to eat of course."

"We are?"

"Yeah. You're hungry aren't you?"

"A little." At that moment, a loud growl could be heard from the Lombax, and it was coming from her stomach. "A lot." She admitted.

"Well come over here and pick a place you would like to go. You're probably more familiar with these places than I am." Sophia walked up to the menu and started looking at the different restaurants they offered. After one minute of browsing, Sophia finally pointed to one of the restaurants. "That one." She said while pointing to it.

Jordan read the title of the restaurant and saw it was named 'El Restaurante' on it. Jordan wasn't a real fan for Mexican food, but if its what the Lombax wants, than he didn't need to argue with her. "Have you been there before?"

"Yeah."

"Well alright, let's go then." Jordan clicked on the location and the taxi instantly flew off. As they were flying, Jordan and Sophia looked around and saw the entire city. The towering buildings, the bustling traffic, and the many stores and businesses they have to offer. In the Human's mind.

He definitely considered this the land of opportunity.

As they were ooing and awwing at the fascinating city, they arrived at their destination. But the doors on the sides of the taxi wouldn't open until they payed the fee it ordered them to be brought here. Jordan did have some difficulties adjusting to the new phone and making transactions. But he was able to figure it out and pay the outrageous 20 bolt fee and leave the cab. With only 280 bolts to spend, Jordan and Sophia started walking into the food joint. Jordan really hoped that he didn't have to speak Spanish or any kind of alien language when they walked in their and to the Humans surprise, the only thing that he saw was false advertising. Ironically, the restaurant had a very 70s like atmosphere, with old jukeboxes, cash registers, neon lights, and 70s and 80s style uniforms. But as they sat at a table and waited, a waitress showed up and asked them what they wanted. Jordan decided to only take a bottle of water. But the Lombax decided to have a dish that was made up of a fish called Puffoids, mostly common on Pokitaru. The meal also came with mash potatoes and a drink and Sophia took it. Their meals were served to them in five minutes.

Jordan definitely felt uncomfortable when coming to places like this, seeing all the different alien races talking amongst themselves. But Jordan knew the golden rule when it came to situations like this. Avoid eye contact and everything will be fine. Jordan did just that as he sat there and drank his drink. As Jordan watched Sophia eat her food, Jordan decided to ask her a question. "Sophia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind telling me why your were locked up in that cage in the first place?"

Sophia hesitated when she was asked this. But after five seconds, she was willing to talk. "Well. It all started when I escaped from the orphanage."

"Wait, you were at an orphanage?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay, what happened next?"

"Well I was hungry and I needed food. So I saw one of the Blarg have a piece of bread. And when I tried to steal a piece, one of them caught me and locked me up."

"And probably were going to execute you later on then." Jordan quietly said to himself. But he quickly realized that he wasn't the only one who heard himself say it. "What?" Sophia said.

"Nothing." Jordan quickly said. "Well why didn't you tell me earlier about the orphanage? In fact, after this, you can tell me where they are or what they're phone number is and I can-"

"No! Please don't!" Sophia yelled out.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't wanna go back. They treat me badly and always pick on me because of what I am."

"Who does?"

"The other kids. They think I'm weird because I'm a Lombax and they mock me and hit me and..and." it was at this moment that tears started to develop in the Lombax's eyes and she started to cry. Jordan should've known this would happen. Why couldn't he just shut his mouth like he always does? Jordan was now responsible for taking care of this. Jordan wend around the table and sat by her side and tried to calm her down. "No no no, please don't cry." But that of course didn't help and she continued to cry. "No please no, please stop crying. I'm sorry I ever brought this up." But that still didn't help. Jordan then had one more trick up his sleeve and he put his hand on her cheek and brought her face up to his. "Hey." He said softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever brought it up okay? But right now I need you to stop crying, okay?"

Sophia wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Okay."

"So..Is that what you really want? To not go back to the orphanage."

"Yeah."

"Well if that place gives you much misery. Then okay, I won't call them or anything."

Sophia lunged at the Human and hugged him with all her strength. "Oh thank you thank you thank you mister."

"No problem Sophia." Jordan said as he hugged her back. "And Sophia?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me mister. I told you my names Jordan. So make sure you call me that for now on okay?"

"Okay." Once Sophia finished her meal and Jordan payed the 40 bolt bill, they walked out of the restaurant and jumped into another taxi. Jordan then approached the menu on the taxi and chose another location. Jordan decided that since she bought Sophia some food, perhaps it would be nice to get her some nice clothes too. So Jordan pressed on a location called 'Victoria'. Jordan knew it sounded like a female type clothing store. But the name also suggested that it might not be a kid like clothing store, comparing it to 'Victoria Secret' that is on Earth. But he hoped that they had children clothing. After five minutes of riding in the taxi, they finally arrived at their location. Once Jordan payed the 25 bolt toll, they saw that it was indeed a ladies only store. But Jordan saw that they luckily had a children's section in the back. Jordan and Sophia walked over to the kids section of the store and Sophia wandered why they were here. "Why are we here?" Sophia asked.

"We're here to get you some new clothes."

"Why?"

"Well, don't you want new clothes?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing. I just thought I would do a nice thing for you and maybe get you some new clothes you know." Now knowing what the reason of going to this store is, Sophia had to decided on what to do next. Stick with her old red shirt and jeans? Or maybe try something more nice and comfortable on. It took a while for her to decided, but she finally agreed to get some new clothes. "Okay Jordan I'll get something."

"Good. Now this is all you. So you find something nice, and once you found something, you can go into that dressing room over there and put it on. And don't worry about price, just find what fits you okay?"

"Okay." Sophia started looking around the store, looking at the various hats, shirts, and pants they offered. After ten minutes of searching, she finally found something that fit her and she took it to the dressing room and put the new clothes on herself. Once Jordan saw her walk out of the room, he saw that instead of a red shirt and jeans, she was now wearing a pink shirt with a large flower in the center of it. She was also wearing blue shorts, and a pilot's cap that was similar to Ratchets. Once Sophia twirled around to show Jordan her new look, Jordan told her if this was right for her. "So, is this what you really want Sophia? Is this what you really _really_ want?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well alright. Lets go check out then." Jordan and Sophia went to the checkout line and waited one minute while seeing other aliens buy their clothes. But once it was their turn, Jordan payed the 50 bolts the clothes cost and they were on their way back to the Hall of Heroes. But once they walked outside of the building, they were immediately met with 50 Blarg, all pointing guns at the duo. "There! That's the one who killed all my friends!" one of the Blarg said. And from hearing the voice, Jordan immediately remembered that was the one who yelled retreat back on Aridia.

"Aww shit." Jordan said.

A much larger Blarg trooper stood in front of the rest. "Seize him!" he ordered.

"What about the girl with him?"

"Take her too I might have an idea on what to do with her." The Blarg started approaching the duo.

"What are we gonna do?" Sophia asked Jordan.

"I don't know. I'll try to think of something." As Jordan and Sophia were captured, they were brought to some kind of train and put in cages on the third cart to the front of the train. Once the cage was locked, one of the Blarg started giving orders to the other Blarg troopers. "All of you, go to the back of the train and make sure that Lombax and defect never get on this train."

"Yes sir." Five Blarg troopers started jumping from one cart to the other until they finally reached the back of the train. Two of the Blarg stayed on the cart that Jordan and Sophia were on to guard them, just in case one of them makes a move on them. After sitting there for two minutes, Jordan completely forgot about his E-phone and decided to call Ratchet. After ten seconds of waiting, Ratchet finally picked up. "Hello." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet."

"Jordan?"

"Look Ratchet. We've been captured by the Blarg and we're on a train, we need your help."

"What!?"

"I have no time to explain. Just find the train and come save us."

"Hey!" one of the Blarg yelled.

"Uh-oh."

"What do you mean uh-oh. Jordan what's going on." Jordan immediately hung up his phone and saw the Blarg Mercenary start ordering his partner next to him. "You. Go and warn the others that he is calling for them."

"Yes sir." The troopers then went towards the back of the train to warn the other Blarg of the attack. The only remaining Blarg Mercenary then opened the cage and grabbed Jordan. "Come here you!"

"Let go of me!" Jordan yelled as he tried to fight the Blarg's grip, but to no avail. The enemy then started dragging him towards the front of the train, leaving the little Lombax locked in the cage by herself. "Jordan!" she yelled. Sophia then looked towards the back of the train, hoping Ratchet and Clank will come to their rescue.

…..

As Ratchet and Clank walked out of Big Al's Workshop with Clanks new upgrade, they received a call from an unknown number. That person happened to be Jordan, and it sounded like he was in big trouble. "What do you mean uh-oh? Jordan? Hello. Dammit."

"What is it Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"It was Jordan. Apparently he was captured by the Blarg. And it sounds like he's in danger."

"Did he say where he was at."

"He said he was on a train. We have to save him." Ratchet put Clank on his back and they started their mission to save his friend. Ratchet walked along a walkway, made a right turn, and saw the entrance into the GravTrain Station. But it was guarded by two Blarg Troopers. Ratchet equipped his Combustor and got as close to the troopers as he could without being detected. Ratchet then saw how close the two men were to each other and got an idea. Ratchet equipped his Fusion Grenade and lobbed one grenade at them, hitting them directly and blowing them to bits. Ratchet then walked up the long flight of stairs and finally reached the GravTrain. He hopped onto the first cart and instantly felt the train move.

Ratchet slowly started walking along the cart until he reached the end. He then carefully jumped to the next cart, and saw that it was guarded by four Blarg Troopers, and they seemed to be put on high alert. Ratchet figured they must've heard Jordan call him and that put all of the troopers on high alert. Ratchet knew the only way to get through these guys was to fight them and he equipped his Combustor. Ratchet then ran for cover as fired off his first shots towards the Blarg, hitting on of them in the stomach. The other Blarg saw this and immediately opened fire on the Lombax. But Ratchet luckily took cover behind a large metal shipping crate and now had to come up with a plan of attack. Ratchet peeked from cover and saw the mortally wounded Blarg on the right. And on the left were the other two Blarg that were actually close enough to each other that they could be taken out with a Fusion Grenade. Ratchet equipped the weapon, peered from cover and threw one grenade. He saw the grenade land to the right of them and severely wound them, but not kill them. Ratchet then ducked for cover as his attack was responded with laser fire. Once they were done, Ratchet threw another grenade and saw it land in the center of the two Blarg and blow them to bits. There was now only one left and he equipped his Combustor and ran from his cover. As he dodged the array of bullets, he shot the Blarg directly in the chest and killed him. With the second cart now clear, Ratchet was now going to move on to the next one. However, he saw that he had to climb up a few ledges as the next cart consisted of large shipping crates. Ratchet knew this had to be done if he was going to reach his friend. Ratchet climbed up the first ledge and started climbing across it until he reached another ledge he had to climb up. He then climbed up the final two ledges and climbed up onto one of the shipping crates. He then saw that there was another cart he could jump to, but there was no Blarg on it. Instead there was a cage and a familiar looking person inside it.

Ratchet decided to save this damsel in distress and he used Clanks new Heli-Pack upgrade and jumped from the shipping crate, and slowly hovered down onto the cart. Once he got closer to the figure, he saw that it was not any ordinary person, but it was their Lombax ally herself, Sophia. "Sophia?" Ratchet said, getting the person's attention.

"Ratchet!" Sophia yelled. Ratchet approached the cage and saw that it had a tricky padlock on it. But Ratchet knew a thing or two about padlocks and what they are made out of. "Stand back." Ratchet commanded and the Lombax obeyed. The Lombax then brought the barrel of his Combustor up to the lock and fired, hitting it directly in the center and destroyed it. Ratchet then opened the cage and started asking Sophia where they took Jordan. "Where's Jordan?"

"I don't know. Once they heard him call you, they took him and left."

"They must've taken him farther up the train. Cmon Sophia, and stay behind me, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay." Sophia started following Ratchet as they moved onto the next cart. They then saw a large aquarium on the next cart that had large, killer, vicious fish. But Ratchet saw that there were a few pipes that led to the top of the tank. But at the same time, the Lombax tried to figure out how Sophia was going to be able to climb this. After five seconds of thinking, the Lombax got an idea. "Sophia, get on my back. I'm not sure you'll be able to climb this and we need to do this quickly."

"Okay." Sophia quickly climbed onto Ratchets back, making sure not to squish Clank in the process. Once she was comfortable on his back, Ratchet started climbing onto the first pipe. He then started shimmying across the pipe until he reached the next one. He was met with a little bit of resistance however since he had great weight on his back. But he was still able to climb up the remaining pipes and get on top of the large tank. Sophia then got off of his back and they both started walking towards the front of the tank. They now had a full view of the next cart and saw that it was guarded by four Blarg Troopers. And worst of all, one of them was on a turret. Ratchet knew he had to take these guys down, but he also had to protect Sophia from getting hurt, or worst of all, killed. Ratchet was able to come up with a plan and told Sophia exactly what to do. "Alright Sophia. I want you to stay here okay? Don't do anything till I say so alright?"

"Okay Ratchet." Sophia stayed right where she was and as Ratchet climbed down from the fish tank, Sophia wanted to say one last thing to him. "Be careful."

"I will Sophia, I will."

"You too Clank."

"I am in good hands miss Sophia." Clank said from Ratchets back. Once Ratchet reached the bottom, he quickly sneaked over towards one of the large creates on the cart and hid away from the troopers. Luckily no Blarg saw them as they were too busy conversing with each other. "God! When is this war just going to end.?" One of the Blarg said.

"I don't know. Once we deliver this bomb to the Galactic Ranger Homebase. We won't have anything to worry about."

"What about that guy the Captain brought up to the front of the train? You know, that Human guy?"

"He said he was gonna execute him in five minutes if the Lombax doesn't show up."

"I'm glad I'm working for Chairman Drek. I might not like his rules, but he definitely has good wage-" before the Blarg could even finish the sentence, he was sliced across the neck by an unseen Combustor bullet. While the soldier choked on his own blood and fell to the floor, the other Blarg looked to where the shot was fired. And standing right there in the crisp air was the Lombax Ratchet. "It's the Lombax! Kill him!" the Blarg ordered his men. They all then opened fire on the Lombax and he quickly took cover behind one of the crates. Ratchet equipped his Fusion Grenade and blindly lobbed one grenade towards the enemies. The bomb landed three feet away from them, but the blast radius was large enough to damage the Blarg on the turret. Ratchet then threw another grenade and this time hit the Blarg on the turret directly in the face and blew him to bits. Ratchet then ran from cover and focused on the two Blarg with his Combustor. The enemies fired back, but Ratchet was able to finish one with a headshot, and shot the other three times directly in the chest and killed him. With the cart now clear, he walked over towards Sophia and told her that it was safe to come down from the aquarium. "Alright, its safe. You can come down now."

"Okay." Ratchet helped Sophia down from the tank and they moved on to the next cart. This time, this cart had some kind of large pulsating ion ball, trapped inside a large circular cage. Ratchet walked up to it and Clank activated his sensors to tell them what it is. And from hearing the Blarg from earlier, this must've been the bomb they were talking about. "Hmmm. It appears to be a bomb. And it appears to be proximity triggered. It will detonate on arriving at the Hall of Heroes." Clank said.

"I see. Then its time for an early drop off." Ratchet said. The Lombax saw a bolt crank on the other side of the cart and knew that if he unscrewed it, it should disengage the cart holding the bomb and it would detonate once they were a safe distance away from it. Ratchet immediately used his wrench on the crank and slowly pushed it with his wrench counterclockwise until the head of the screw was up to Ratchets head. The group then hopped on top of the train and watched as their plan unfold. The cart disengaged from its hinges and stood completely still on the track. Once the train was thirty feet away from the bomb, it exploded into one huge fireball, destroying a few billboards and advertisements. But as far as the group knew, the Hall of Heroes was safe. They then started moving down the main locomotive and saw a Blarg Mercenary holding a Human hostage. They knew that person was Jordan and Ratchet equipped his Combustor. But the Blarg saw him and immediately put the Human in a headlock and put a Combustor to his head. "You idiots! Forget it! I've won. It's over. You may have ruined my plans, killed my friends, and destroyed the only thing that could possibly make us end this war. But I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Ratchet then took one step forward and saw the Blargs finger twitch on the trigger. "Take another step and this scrap of meat is toast!"

"On behalf of the Galactic Rangers! You're under arrest for attempting a plot against the Galactic Rangers and vandalism!"

"You mean the vandalism that you caused?!"

"You know what I mean! Now put that man down and put your hands behind your head!"

"How about this!" the Blarg fired one shot at Ratchet and hit him directly in the shoulder. Ratchet fell to the ground and Sophia ran over to give him some assistance. This of course angered Jordan. But there was one fatal mistake the made before capturing him. He forgot to check the Human for weapons "Oh fuck it!" Jordan yelled. The Human unsheathes his machete and stabbed it directly into the Blarg's leg. The mercenary howled in pain and released his grip from the Human. Jordan then quickly raised the machete over his head and stabbed the Blarg directly in the chest. The alien went down and so did the Human. Jordan then got on top of the Blarg and started to repeatedly stab him in the chest. Jordan just kept stabbing, and stabbing, and stabbing. But something inside him was telling him to stop. But at the same time, a much more powerful force told him not to. But everything just seemed to fade out as he couldn't hear the pleades of Ratchet telling him to stop. It was at that point that the Lombax ran up to the Human and started pulling him off of the Blarg. Jordan finally started to calm down, but the Human looked at his hands. His dirty, bloody hands, and looked at the mutilated body. Jordan saw what he just did and caused him to drop to his knees and put his hands over his face. Tears started to develop in the Human's eyes. Ratchet however didn't notice as he was too busy calling Captain Qwark, briefing him on what was going on. "Captain Qwark, we're here at the Hall of Heroes. The Blarg almost bombed this place using a GravTrain. But we were able to stop them."

"Copy that cadet. Head on over to your ship and I will brief you on your first mission."

"Copy that." With a new destination in mind, Ratchet walked over to his friend and saw him on the ground, with his hands over his face. "Jordan?" Ratchet asked, but got no response. "Are you crying?" Jordan still didn't give a response and this caused Ratchet to kneel down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Buddy what's wrong?" Jordan then started to wipe some tears onto his jacket and was able to give Ratchet a response. "Nothing." He said.

"Are you sure? Because it looked like you were crying."

"I'm fine. Lets just move."

"Okay then. Here, I'll help you up." Ratchet held a hand out to Jordan's bloody hand and pulled him up. After seeing the blood on his hand, Ratchet knew they would have to take him to a water source and wash them off. "Jordan are you okay?" Sophia said as she approached him.

"Yes Sophia, I'm fine."

"Cmon guys. We gotta go meet Qwark by our ship." Once the train stopped at the Hall of Heroes. They got off of the train and started walking towards the main fountain that was outside of the building. Once they arrived, Jordan looked at Ratchet and he knew he wanted him to wash his bloody hands off. So the Human did just that and also wiped the blood from his face when he put his hands on it. Once they were all nice and clean, they walked towards their ship. At least, that's what they thought it was. It turns out the ship Qwark was standing by was ten times better looking than their original ship. And it actually looked like some kind of star fighter you would find out of a Star Fox video game. "Since your now…one of us. I thought it was time to get you a new ride." Qwark said.

"Oh my god. A Class G Star Jumper. Is this for me?" Ratchet said.

"Well, technically its Galactic Ranger property. But if you survive-er. I mean, complete the super-secret-yet completely on the level mission. She'll be yours to use however you like."

"So what is this "Secret mission"?" Jordan asked.

"I call it 'Operation Falling Star'!" Qwark took out an inf0bot that consisted of a short video that pretty much showed a visual representation of their mission. The visual drawings were terrible, but Qwark was able to explain the whole plan to the group as the video played. "Congratulations cadet. You've been selected for Operation Falling Star. Galactic Ranger Intel tells us that Chairman Drek has a state-of-the-art weapons lab on Nebula G34. Your mission is to destroy his top secret project without. And this is important. Telling anyone. Ever. Seriously this is our little secret."

"Sure. But I don't see why-" Ratchet said before being interrupted by the Captain.

"Please save your questions until the end of the presentation. Anyway, you'll need to access Drek's laboratory using a Trespasser, your wits, and the kind of fortitude found in more seasonal rangers. Get in, destroy whatever he's working on, and get out. I'll monitor your position from here. Good luck!"

"Question Captain." Jordan said.

"Now that the presentation is over. You may be allowed to ask any questions."

"We don't have a Trespasser. How do you plan we get one?"

"I wish I could help you with all your problems. But if you'll excuse me. I have an urgent appointment with my acupuncturist. Call me when you arrive at Nebula G34. I'm counting on you rangers." Qwark started walking away from the group as he approached an airtaxi.

"But Captain-"

"Just, try to find one on your way up there. Good luck rangers!" Qwark got in the taxi and the vehicle zoomed off, leaving Ratchet and the group by their new ship. "So. What do we do now?" Jordan asked.

"Well you heard the Captain. We have to go to Nebula G34."

"Well first we need a Trespasser."

"Yeah. I'll see if Gadgetron has one." Ratchet walked over to the nearest Gadgetron Vendor and checked its stock to see if they had a Trespasser in stock. But Ratchet looked hard and saw that there was in fact no Trespassers in stock. "Well. There's no Trespassers available." Ratchet concluded.

"So what now?"

"Maybe if we go to Blackwater City. Maybe we can find one."

"Well let's go then." With a new destination in mind, the group got into the ship and once Ratchet set the coordinates for Planet Rilgar, the group flew off into space.

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter 8. And before we go, I will give you a little thing that I will put into my Typecast. Don't expect Man Vs Machine for a while. Why? Just ready my Typecast I will upload after this is uploaded. So I hope you guys enjoyed this and hope you will enjoy chapter 9 when it comes out.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Hoverboard Races

**AT LONG LAST, HERE WE ARE! And now here is another thing I have to get out. I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! By the time this is out, I would have completed the first draft for One For All (Redux). So now all I have to do is rewrite it on my Alphasmart and upload it. So now in terms of my typewriters, I will be fully worrying about Man Vs Machine. Now for another thing. I am sorry for this being so late. There were alot of factors that went in this delay and I will explain all of them (Most of them were in a Typecast that was never published). School, laziness, and a thumb injury. The first two factors were simple, but what do you mean by a thumb injury? Simple, I suffered a cut on my thumb and worst of all, it was on the thumb I use the space bar for typing, I call it my "Space Bar thumb". So I couldn't write anything (Including my the Alphasmart) for a full two weeks. But my thumb has healed since then and I have been able to write since December started. But seeing the remaining pages I had to type today, it gave me the boost of energy I need to finish this. This was actually suppose to be done by the weekend or next week. But like I said, boost of energy. So here you go and just think. One more chapter of this and we'll move on to Man Vs Machine. I hope reading this was worth the wait.**

 **And I know I'm too late for this (I actually wanted to write this in a typecast) but Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Blackwater City**

 **Planet Rilgar**

 **9:40pm local time**

 **The Hoverboard Races**

As the group landed on the dark and watery planet of Planet Rilgar, for the first time on their journey, they encountered a planet that has more water than land. Ratchet was able to find the nearest landing pad in the city and once he landed the ship and opened the cockpit, the group could instantly feel the crisp, chill air and rain as they felt the storm of the evening. Once Ratchet and Clank got out of the ship, Jordan then got out. But as Jordan was exiting the ship, Jordan saw Sophia trying to get out of the ship as well. "Sophia stay in the ship."

"But Jordan-"

"I told you, you're much safer in the ship."

"But I wanna help."

"What do you mean help?"

"I wanna help you guys."

"Sophia. I'm not sure how you can-"

"I don't care what I have to do okay I'll do it. I just don't want to be a burden on you guys."

"Sophia whoever said you were?..." Jordan sighed as he saw that she was now being as stubborn as a mule. But maybe Jordan could protect her. The only problem was, Jordan didn't know how. But if she were to join them, she would have to know of the dangers they would be facing. But at the same time, she's just a kid and shouldn't be subjected to all this violence. But if this is what she really wants to do, then Jordan would have no room to complain. "Are you sure you want to help?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well let's go then." Sophia got out of the ship and walked alongside her companion and they met up with Ratchet, who was purchasing ammo from a Gadgetron Vendor. But once the Lombax was done, they saw him walk up to them with a strange weapon. It had a bright green look to it, and you apparently wore it in your hand like a glove. "Alright, what is that thing?" Jordan asked.

"It's called the Proton Drum. It shoots a pulsating proton ball that is able to electrocute anyone that is in the electric fields proximity."

"Well that'll come in handy."

"It sure will. Hey Jordan. Why don't you go up and buy yourself a weapon."

"That won't be necessary."

"Jordan, these enemies will be tough and we don't know what we're dealing with. So please, go see if you can afford one."

"But I don't have any money."

"Sure you do. I gave you 300 bolts from Allero City. You know. So you could take Sophia somewhere."

"You gave me that many bolts on purpose?"

"Yeah. So maybe you could, you know, buy a weapon."

"What about you? How much money do you have left?"

"Actually, I just spent all mine. So I got nothing left."

"Well I'll give the rest to you so you can buy more."

"No. I have more weapons than you Jordan. And besides, you've already done enough for me. So go on ahead. Go buy yourself something nice."

Jordan sighed. "Well, if you say so." Jordan approached the vendor and looked at their stock. Jordan saw the many weapons they offered, but they were all too much for his wallet. So Jordan decided to look at all the weapons that were on sale and ended up finding a weapon that was just enough for him to buy. Jordan saw it was a weapon called the Bouncer. And Jordan read the description of the weapon. This weapon is a customer favorite from Megacorp, it fires one large magnetic ball and when it hits the ground, it breaks off into six smaller balls that are magnetic to any metal alloy and will explode when it hits the enemy. And the best part was, it only cost 200 bolts. Jordan decided to buy the weapon and once he did, he showed the weapon to Ratchet. "The Bouncer. Nice choice Jordan."

"Thanks." Jordan and Sophia met up with Ratchet and saw their situation. They saw there were only two ways into the city. Once was through a small building. And another was through a large sewer pipe. "So what's the plan?" Jordan asked.

"Simple. We split up."

"Okay. So you go into the city so you could do the Hoverboard Races. And me and Sophia will go down into the sewers and look for the Tresspasser."

"Exactly."

"Well, what should we do once we're done."

"I'm not sure."

"I think we'll just wait in the ship and I'll contact you when we're done."

"You don't want to watch the Hoverboard race?"

"I'm sure there's some kind of network that will host it and we'll watch it in the ship."

"Well alright. We better get moving if we're going to finish this quickly."

"I agree." Ratchet started walking towards the building, while Jordan and Sophia started walking towards the sewer pipe. They saw that they had to jump from one platform to the other in order to reach the pipe and they did just that. Sophia however needed some assistance while doing this. But the Human didn't mind helping her at all. Once they reached the sewer pipe, they started walking down the large, slime oozing, disgusting, unsanitary pipe. Jordan, having a long time fear of germs, didn't like the sewers whatsoever. And was worried of the various types of alien diseases he could catch inside the sewer. Sophia however, didn't mind too much of this, knowing that she's got most of her vaccinations from the orphanage. Once they reached the end of the pipe, they saw a large area, filled with slime and discarded pieces of paper. Jordan felt like throwing up from seeing this, knowing he and Sophia would have to search through all this to find that Tresspasser. But Jordan also knew he had a mission to get that weapon and Ratchet and Clank were counting on them. "Alright, you wanna be helpful Sophia, why don't you look somewhere around here and try to find a large weapon."

"Okay Jordan." The Human and Lombax hopped down into the slimy area and got to work looking for the Tresspasser. Sophia and Jordan started looking in different areas of the room, moving discarded junk and looking everywhere. But overall, they came up with nothing. With hope seeming to be lost, Jordan saw another sewer pipe that led to another area of the sewers and he told Sophia that they were leaving. "C'mon Sophia. Let's go look somewhere else." Sophia followed Jordan and once he climbed up to the next pipe, he helped Sophia up and they started walking down the large pipe. But halfway down, they heard a loud alarm go off in the sewers and heard a loud, booming voice over the speakers of the sewers. "Alert. Sewer pumps activated."

"Uh oh." Jordan saw the walls of the next room slowly fill up with water. But he saw two platforms in the room that could lead them to the next sewer pipe much quickly. "I think we should run now." Jordan said to Sophia. The Human and Lombax quickly ran through the sewer pipe. Once they reached the end of the pipe, they saw the area was much larger than the last room, and it was infested with these strange, green, slimy creatures. But Jordan luckily found a shortcut around this as he saw two platforms that could lead them to another sewer pipe. But saw that they were too far away from each other that someone like a kid could jump to. Jordan now had to improvise something as the water started filling the room. After five seconds of thinking, Jordan got an idea. "Sophia get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back quickly; we'll get through this faster this way."

"But what do you mean? You mean like get on you like a piggy back ride or what?"

"Get on my back like this." Jordan grabbed Sophia from behind and put her legs around his waist, and put her arms around his neck. "Oh, like this."

"Yeah. Now we better get moving unless we wanna drown." Jordan took a few steps back and ran as fast as he could. Jordan then jumped from one platform to the other until he reached the next pipe. Jordan decided to keep this running pace up if he wanted to escape from this hell hole alive. As he ran into the next sewer pipe, Jordan saw that this one was filled with the same green creatures from the other room. Jordan knew he had not time to fight the creatures and decided to avoid them instead. Jordan ran as fast as he could and started to dodge some of the creatures as he ran down the sewer pipe and saw water flowing out of the walls and consume the pipe. The water was now up to his shoes and he ended up slowing down because of this. But Jordan was still fast enough to run down the long pipe and reach another room that was halfway full. But once again the two rooms had two platforms standing in the middle of the room. Jordan quickly jumped from one platform to the other until he reached a doorway. Once he opened the door, he saw that he was now in the main sewer system. Jordan started running down the long corridor, made a right turn, and walked up a set of stairs. And at the top of the stairs were three of those green creatures again. But since the walkway was really narrow, Jordan knew he would have to at have to kill some of them.

Jordan equipped his machete and started running towards the beasts. The Human ran up to the first one and stabbed it right in the face. He then pushed off the edge and continued running. He then encountered another one directly in his path and got ready to engage. Jordan did the same thing and stabbed in the face, then pushed it off the edge. With just one more to go, Jordan quickly ran up to it and instead just pushed it off the edge instead of stabbing it. Jordan then ran across the narrow walkway and reached another door. Jordan quickly opened the door and saw that the rest of the way was now completely flooded with water. Jordan now knew he had to swim the rest of the way as he held his breath and dived into the water. Jordan started to swim as fast as he could through the seemingly long corridor. For what seemed like forever, he slowly started to lose oxygen and his pace started to slow down because of this. Jordan then saw a long pipe and frantically swam towards it. But he was losing too much air in his lungs. As he was losing energy, soon, Jordan reached the pipe and started swimming upwards. When all hope seemed lost, Jordan saw a rippling effect at the top of the pipe and knew it was freedom. Jordan quickly swam up the pipe and soon, he reached the top and took a deep breath of fresh, musky air. But Jordan went into a coughing fit, and so did his partner behind him. "You alright?"

"Yeah _'cough' 'cough'_ I'm fine."

"Okay. Let's get outta here then." Jordan climbed out of the pipe and Sophia got off of his back. Jordan and Sophia then walked through a door and were finally outside. As Jordan took a deep breath of the planet's fresh air, he saw a ship, and beside it was some shady looking green alien with goggles on. "Psst, hey pal." The character said to Jordan. "Do you got any of those RYNO holocards?"

"No. I don't think so. What's a RYNO anyways?"

"Only the most powerful super weapon in the galaxy chief. Stands for 'Rip You a New One'. See, the Gadgetron guys, they know the plans would be too dangerous to leave in any one location. So they split them up and printed them on a bunch of holocards. Me and my associates would very much like to acquire these holocards. And thus, the full plan."

"So what you're saying is. If I bring you all the holocards, you'll give me the weapon in return?"

"That is correct my industrious friend. Here, take this Tresspasser. It may facilitate the acquisition of said merchandise." The man reached behind himself and pulled out the weapon the duo have been looking for this whole time. Jordan took the weapon from the stranger. "Well thank you, I guess. And I will make sure to keep an eye out for those holocards."

"I believe there is a holopack over there. But it's locked. See if you can open it with that Tresspasser, and hope you get lucky."

"I'll do my best." Jordan walked over to where the man was pointing, which was to the right of his ship. And Jordan saw that door that had some kind of shield on it. And beside it was a locking mechanism that had three holes in it. And they were positioned similarly to the prongs on the tool. Jordan walked up to the lock and stuck the three prongs of the tool into the holes. An LCD screen then popped out from the weapon and a strange circuit board displayed on it. Jordan also saw the directional pad on the gun, and an analog stick, similar to that of a gaming controller. Once he pressed the left directional button, he saw on of the two lasers on the screen move. He then moved it to the right and saw it move to the right. After seeing the two red lights on the sides, Jordan knew he had to line up the lasers with the lights. Jordan decided to work on the first row and was able to move the laser around its axis until it was lined up with the light. Jordan then pressed the down directional button and it moved it down to the next level of the circuitry. Jordan the used the analog stick and he was able to move the laser around the level and align it with the second red light. As both lasers were aligned, Jordan saw the laser barrier start to slowly fade. Once the entire barrier disappeared, Jordan removed the Tresspasser from the lock and walked into the room. He looked around the room and saw five stacks of strange wooden crates, and in the center of the room was the Holopack. Jordan walked over and picked up the pack and opened it. The first card he saw in the three card deck was indeed a RYNO card. "Found one!" he yelled over to the shady character.

"Good! Now just find the rest of them and I will build the weapon for you!"

"Alright!" Jordan flipped the next card and saw that it was an alien, who looked just like a Lombax, and looked female. And under the photo was the title which read 'Angela Cross'.

"Angela cross huh? Hmmm, she kinda looks like Sophia." Jordan flipped to the next card and saw that it was yet again another woman. But she had a lion like appearance. And she looked more political. And her name was 'Sasha Phyronix'. "Sasha Phyronix. I better give these cards to Ratchet and tell him about this RYNO holocard." Jordan put the holocards in his jacket pocket and started looking at the strange crates on both sides of the room. Jordan took out his machete and opened the first closest one he saw. And what he saw inside of it were a bunch of metal bolts and screws. But as he picked up three of the bolts, he saw them start to slowly disappear and fly towards his chest. Jordan had no idea what happened, but suddenly, he got a notification on his phone saying that funds have been added to his Gadgetron account. Once Jordan opened his account, he saw that three bolts have been added to his initial bolt count. Jordan still didn't figure out how the bolts could just disappear like that and add to someone's account. But Jordan knew to keep an eye out for these bolt crates in the future to earn some real money. Jordan started destroying the rest of the boxes and saw the he now had 900 bolts in his account. With some more money added to his account, he now had to find a way back to Ratchets ship. Jordan easily found the solution to this problem as he saw a small, yellow airtaxi on the other side of the room. "C'mon Sophia, let's go.". The Human and Lombax got into the taxi and Jordan payed the 5 bolt fine to hitch a ride back to the ship. Once they were back, Jordan and Sophia got out of the cold, wet rain, and got into the nice, warm, soft cushions that were the ships seats and central heating. After they were settled in, Jordan got out his E-phone and started flipping through the various channels, trying to search for the Blackwater City Hoverboard Race. After searching for 3 minutes, Jordan finally found an event called the Rilgar Cup and saw, right there on the screen, was the Lombax himself, waiting there at the starting line getting ready to race.

* * *

With a plan in mind, Ratchet started walking towards the main building that leads into the city. Once he walked in, he saw two robots, dressed in hazmat suits, and they were searching around the area for something. "Contain and exterminate all unauthorized organisms." One of the guards said.

"Hey guys? You don't happen to be dangerous are you?" Ratchet said to the guards.

"Rodent-type organism detected. Exterminate!" one of the guards shot a small ball of plasma out of his gun and towards the Lombax.

"Oh boy." Ratchet jumped out of the way and quickly equipped his Combustor. But Ratchet quickly remembered about his new Proton Drum and equipped that instead. Ratchet then quickly fired out a large, metal ball in the center of the robots and Ratchet got out of the way of the blast radius. Slowly, the metal ball started pulsating a small field of proton energy that electrocuted the two hazmat guards. As the drum pulsated six times, enough energy was running through the robots circuits that it short circuited their entire system and caused them to temporarily malfunction. With the entire room cleared, Ratchet went through the building, and saw the main entrance into the city. But there was the ocean dividing them from each other. But luckily there was a small bot with a large container on top of it. And it looked like it was far enough to jump to. Ratchet took a few steps back and used Clanks Heli-Pack to make the jump longer than he would normally make. Ratchet landed straight onto the container and got ready to make the next jump. Ratchet took a few steps back once again and used the Heli-Pack to make the distance and was able to make the jump and enter the building leading into the main part of the city.

Once Ratchet entered the building, he saw he had to go up an elevator that led to the next level of the building. Ratchet stepped on the elevator and it took him to the next level. What Ratchet saw next at the top of the building were two Extermibots, trying to fight off two green creatures that Ratchet knew were called Ameboids. Ratchet decided to let them solve their own problems and decided to quickly sneak past the guards and go down another elevator. The elevator took him down a level and straight to the exit. Ratchet exited the building and saw two Extermibots standing across a gap that Ratchet had to jump across. But there was a button next to him that would activate a bridge and connect the two sides. Ratchet stepped on the button and waited for the robots to come closer to him. Once they were halfway down the bridge, Ratchet used his Proton Drum and fired it at the two robots. It hit them directly and slowly caused their system to malfunction once again.

The Lombax crossed the bridge and looked to his right to see he had to go up another elevator. The elevator took him up to the next level of the city and saw two more extermibots fighting off another wave of Ameboids. But Ratchet saw the only way out was through an entrance that was blocked by a forcefield. So Ratchet knew he had to take these guys out. Ratchet equipped his Proton Drum and launched a drum at the enemies. After the ten pulsating energy blasts from the drum, it was able to kill the two robots and destroy the two Ameboids, but the creatures split in half and created four more smaller Ameboids. But Ratchet was able to equip his Combustor and shoot the four Ameboids in the face and kill them instantly. Once the area was clear, Ratchet saw two more Extermibots appear behind the forcefield and they disabled it to kill the Lombax. Ratchet quickly equipped his Proton Drum and launched a drum at the duo and was able to slowly electrocute the two robots and destroy them. Ratchet then entered the building and saw multiple bolt crates scattered around the room. Ratchet decided to destroy the crates with his wrench and collect the 900 bolts they had. He then made a right turn and saw to make it to a platform across a thirty foot gap. Luckily there was a Swingshot target and Ratchet was able to use the Swingshot and swing across the gap and onto the platform. Ratchet then jumped from the platform and used Clanks Heli-Pack and slowly hovered down onto the main streets of the city. As Ratchet landed on the main road, he saw that the street was riddled with Extermibots and Ameboids. Ratchet decided to sneak past all the madness. But once he reached the end of the road, he heard a loud roaring sound from one of the doors of the building. Suddenly, the large doors burst open and a large tank appeared from them. "Talk about heavy artillery." Ratchet said.

"It must be here to clear out the Ameboid infestation."

"Ya think?" Ratchet saw the barrel of the tank point right at him and fire. Ratchet quickly rolled out of the way and equipped his Fusion Grenade. Seeing that explosives was the only way to get past this tank, he started lobbing grenade, after grenade, after grenade, until he eventually ran out. It was at this point that most of the tanks interior was now exposed, but the tank was still not destroyed. Ratchet then equipped his combustor and saw two large, green tanks on the back of the vehicle. Ratchet immediately aimed for the two tanks and once he was at a safe distance, he slowly aimed and fired a three round burst towards the two cylinders. Ratchet was able to land three perfect shots at the tanks and he slowly saw the armored beast start to engulf in flames and explode. With the tank destroyed, Ratchet saw a small elevator on the other side of the room the tank burst through and the Lombax ran to the elevator. As Ratchet approached it, he saw it come up with two more Extermibots. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Vermin sighted, EXTERMINATE!" Ratchet quickly ran back and equipped his Proton Drum. He fired a drum at the two enemies and saw it land in the center of the duo and start electrocuting them until they were nothing but a pile of scrap. Ratchet then ran to the elevator and quickly stepped in it. Slowly he was brought down into the bowels of the building and once he reached the bottom, he started walking through a narrow cavern. Soon he reached an opening in the cave, and inside it, he saw a small, but wide pit in the center of the cavern. And inside it were five Extermibots waiting for action. Ratchet however saw a button on the other side of the cavern, but no door to walk through. Ratchet figured it works with one of the forcefields inside the pit and decided to activate it, seeing that the pit was the only way out. Ratchet then saw a forcefield deactivate. And what came out were three large Ameboids that began to attack the robots. Ratchet decided to let them fight it out while he waited for the last one standing. Ratchet saw two of the Extermibots destroy two of the three Ameboids, but saw them split up into four smaller ones and overwhelm the five robots. Even they put up a fight, in the end, they all ended up getting devoured by the vicious, remorseless creatures. But luckily, another forcefield was disabled and three more Extermibots showed up. "Oh dear, more of them." Clank said.

"Relax pal. All we have to do is wait for the winners to win and I will take them out." Ratchet saw the Extermibots start wiping out the two Ameboid that were left and the area was soon clear. Ratchet now knew the enemy count and before Ratchet jumped down into the pit, Ratchet saw the enemies look up and notice him. Ratchet equipped his Proton Drum and shot a drum in the pit and in the center of the three robots. Slowly, the guards felt the 90 mega amps of protoelectric energy start to slowly fry their sisterboards until they were nothing but the scrap and metal on their backs. Once the area was fully clear, Ratchet jumped into the pit and walked through the main door that led outside. But Ratchet had to go up an elevator.

Once he went to the next level, it took him outside and he saw that there was some kind of maze that was made up of forcefields. And behind the first forcefield was a large Ameboid. Ratchet saw a button on the floor next to him and the Lombax stepped on the button. But instead of the first forcefield opening up, a different forcefield to the right of him opened up instead, and behind the blockade was a stack of bolt crates. Ratchet destroyed the bolt crates and once he was done, he saw that he added 900 bolts in his account. Ratchet then saw another button on the floor and stepped on it. He saw a forcefield open up in front of him, unfortunately, there were two Ameboids behind it. Luckily there were very tiny and could not split if they were killed. Ratchet decided to use his wrench against them and was able to smash the two creatures to death. He then saw another button on the floor and stepped on it. A forcefield to the left of him opened up and inside it was just another button. Ratchet walked in the area and stepped on the next button. Ratchet didn't see a forcefield open up in front of him, or to the left or right. But he failed to notice the one that opened behind him and a large Ameboid started to approach him. By the time he realized the dark force was approaching him, it was too late. The Ameboid opened its wide mouth and chomped on the poor Lombax, consuming him whole. Luckily the creature had no organs or anything and simply felt like being consumed by a giant blob of gelatin. But he couldn't breathe while he was inside it. But Ratchet was able to equip his Combustor inside the creature and he started blasting away and the entire creature exploded into a pile of goo. With the slime covered Lombax now free, he saw a button where the Ameboid was and stepped on it. He saw a forcefield to the left of him open up and inside the area were a few more bolt crates. Ratchet destroyed the creates and pressed the next button. Another forcefield in front of him opened up and he found five more bolt crates. He quickly destroyed them with his wrench and pressed on another button. He then saw the final forcefield in front of him open up and he was finally free from the maze. Ratchet then saw a building with an elevator in it that would lead him to the hoverboard race, but he saw he had to clear a tank out from the area if he wanted to get to it. Ratchet equipped his Proton Drum and fired a drum towards the tank. Ratchet saw the tank spot him, but also saw the tank start to get shocked by the drum; Once the drum used up all its energy, Ratchet saw that it wasn't enough to destroy the tank, but its main wheels were disabled, rendering the tank immobile. Ratchet then equipped his Fusion Grenade and started to throw the last three grenades he had. Ratchet was able to remove the armor of the tank and expose its interior. Ratchet then equipped his Combustor and started opening fire on the center of the tank. Ratchet saw that the two tanks on the back were still intact and he decided to aim for it. He was able to shoot it three times and caused the entire tank to explode. As he approached the main building, he saw a large door to the right of him burst open and another tank popped out. "You've got to be kidding me!" not only did the Lombax knew that he was screwed; he also knew that he was almost out of ammo. So how was Ratchet going to be able to take this tank out now? "Ratchet, I believe I may have an idea." Clank said.

"Okay, well lay it on me."

"If you could throw me on top of the tank. I might be able to get inside it and disable it from the inside."

"Well I hope your right." Ratchet ran quickly around the tank and took Clank off his back and threw him towards the tank. Clank flew through the air and landed on top of the tank. Clank then opened the hatch and hopped inside the vehicle. Clank quickly knocked the Blarg controlling the tank out of it and got to work on the controls. According to Clanks databanks, this was an older model Blargian war tank and according to its features. If you would enter a specific code into the computer, it would activate the self destruct feature. Clank quickly entered the code and he heard a female voice announce that the tank was self destructing. "Self destruct in t-minus ten seconds." Clank quickly got out of the tank and he and the Lombax to a few steps back. After waiting ten seconds, they saw the tank explode into one big fireball. "Great job pal." Ratchet said. Clank then got on Ratchet back and the Lombax started walking to the elevator. Once he was on it, he felt it take them up to the main lobby of the race. He saw that the area was surrounded by small trees and in the center was a green alien lady, similar to Skid McMarx, and she had a purple spandex outfit on. Ratchet approached the lady and she welcomed him to the race. "Hey. I'm Starleena. And welcome to the 5th annual Blackwater City Hoverboard Competition. Are you here to watch the race?"

"Actually, Don Wonderstar sent me." Ratchet said.

"You must be the hoverboarder they told me about who will be filling in for Skidd McMarx. It's a shame he couldn't come in person."

"Yeah, well he had a little ankle injury. But don't worry, we'll make sure to win this one for him."

"I would definitely pay to see that. Alright then., just step into the teleporter right there and we'll sign you up." Ratchet saw that there was a teleporter right next to the girl and he walked on it and was taken right to the main entrance into the race. Once Ratchet registered into the race by signing all the papers, he also had to sign a waiver stating that any injuries occurred on the track, they would all be his fault. Once Ratchet was done signing all the paperwork, Ratchet stepped out onto the track and got to the starting point. All while hundreds of cheering boys and girls were cheering him on, while some haters booed him, knowing they would rather see the real professional instead of some lousy, inexperienced replacement. But once he took his place on the track, unfortunately in the back of the main group, the clock started counting down. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..

Once the light struck green, the group flew off, leaving Ratchet in 6th place. Ratchet saw a booster in front of him and quickly ran over it with his hoverboard. Ratchet now had one of three boosters in his hover board and decided to save it for later. He then made a right turn and saw a platform ahead of him that would make him get ahead of one of the racers. Ratchet jumped onto the platform and saw that there was another booster on top of it. The Lombax ran over the booster and once he jumped off the platform, he performed a frontflip and landed it. Not only did the crowd go wild for his trick, he was now in 5th place. Ratchet decided that now was the time to use his boost and he used it. The crowd saw him fly across the track and into a tunnel. Ratchet was able to travel far enough that he was just behind the 4th and 3rd place competitors. Ratchet decided to use his last boost this time and used it, sending him flying past the two men and putting him in second place. Ratchet quickly saw another booster to the far left of him and the Lombax started steering his hoverboard over and merely nicked the side of the arrows and got the boost. He was now exiting the tunnel and started to approach the finish line. Ratchet was now on his second lap and got a view of the final opponent, but he was too far away and was already on the second straightaway. Ratchet was determined though to catch up with him and ran over another booster, then jumped on the platform and got one last booster. He then performed a backflip as he jumped off of the platform and the whole crowd went wild. He then used two of his boosts to reach the tunnel and picked up another boost along the way. As he was exiting the tunnel, he saw the finish line and grabbed one last boost before crossing it. He was now on his final lap and he had the final opponent in his sights. He saw the race make a right turn, used a boost, used the ground instead of the platform, pick up another boost and immediately use it. Ratchet then used two of his boosts and picked up two more after he jumped from the platform and entered the tunnel. They were now neck and neck and as they were in the middle of the tunnel, the competitor used his boost and boosted ahead of Ratchet. "See ya later Lombax!" but Ratchet had one final trick up his sleeve and he used two of his boosters to get ahead of the competitor. "Not today!" he said as he crossed the finish line and won the race. The crowd went wild as the Lombax slowed down and started waving at the audience, smiling as Ratchet made a right turn on the track. He saw the main entrance into the winner's circle and made a left turn and rode through the door. Once Ratchet approached the large gold trophy that he was able to stand on, he got off the hoverboard and climbed to the top of the trophy. Next, the 2nd and 3rd place winners came through the gate and stood on their respected silver and bronze trophies. All of the audience then gather at the winner's circle and started cheering for the winners, but most were directed towards Ratchet and Clank. Then, the famed green alien news reporter known as Dallas Wanamaker arrived on the scene to announce the main winner of the hoverboard competition. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you, the winners of the 5th annual Blackwater City hoverboard competition, and the newest recruits to the Galactic Rangers. Ratchet and Clank!" the crowd cheered to congratulate the Lombax and Robot. Once the reporter introduced the duo, Starleena showed up with a large gold trophy and gave it to the Lombax. Ratchet read the plaque on the front that said "To Ratchet and Clank, winners of the 5th annual Blackwater City hoverboard competition". Once Ratchet and Clank obtained their trophy, they saw a teleporter that would lead them back to the main entrance of the gate and they got straight on the teleporter. Once they were teleported back to the main entrance of the hoverboard race, Ratchet saw a airtaxi right beside the building and marked it to take them back to their ship. Once they arrived, Ratchet payed the 45 bolt fee and walked off the taxi. They then walked up to their ship and he and Clank got in. "Nice win in that hoverboard race." Jordan congratulated.

"You guys actually watched?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. We watched it on my E-phone."

"Oh, well thanks buddy."

"Yeah good job." Sophia said.

"Thanks Sophia."

"So we're going to complete our first mission with the Galactic Rangers?" Jordan said.

"Yep." Ratchet replied.

"Well let's get going then." As Ratchet entered the coordinates to Nebula G34, Jordan noticed that the Lombax was covered fully in some kind of green slime. "What is all over you?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Once Ratchet entered the coordinates, the group flew off to their intended destination.

* * *

 **Well there you go, there's chapter 9 for this story. Like I said, after they visit Drek's secret base, expect chapter 4 of Man Vs Machine. Well that's all I have to say for now, now the only thing I am worried about is finals and won't focus on any writing for awhile. But it will during the month long winter break I'll get afterwards.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Operation Falling Star

**Well here we are, chapter 10. And I will say this. Happy late Christmas to one and all. I actually really wanted to get this uploaded on Christmas, but I kinda slacked off too much for this chapter. Theres not much to say for this (Most of you should probably know why by now). But I will say I will be making a Typecast tomorrow on New Years and you know what this means. The next upload will be for Man Vs Machine. That is right, chapter 4 will be out, I don't know when. But hopefully soon. I do have a couple other things to day too. But I'll wait till your done reading this chapter.**

 **I would also like to thank Viper001, Nederlandse boeken, and Malestrom9 for following me and favoriting One For All (Redux). Your support is very appreciated.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Outpost X11**

 **Nebula G34**

 **3:30pm local time**

 **Operation Falling Star**

As the group landed on a landing pad inside Chairman Drek's secret laboratory, Ratchet and the group got out of the ship and stocked up on ammo. They then saw that there were two things that they could do. They could either get into a ship that would lead them to another part of the facility, or they could access a door locked by a Trespasser and search further into the facility. "So what do you wanna do?" Jordan asked.

"Well, Qwark said we had to destroy anything vital to Dreks plans."

"So splitting up might not be the best option?"

"Actually, it could be. You know, get things done quicker."

"Well I'm not sure how dangerous this place is. So I think it's best if we stick together."

"Well alright. Let's go Clank." Ratchet looked behind himself and saw that Clank was not present. Ratchet then started looking around for the little robot, and he was nowhere to be found. "Clank!' he called out, but got no answer. "Where the heck is he?"

"He's right here." Sophia said on the other side of the room. Ratchet and Jordan saw Clank start to slowly climb into a small vent. Ratchet and Jordan walked over to the robot to see what he was doing. "What are you doing?" Ratchet asked.

"My sensors have picked up one of Dreks prototypes outside the airlock."

"So you're saying if you go outside, you could maybe bring it back and we can destroy it?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"I'm not so sure Clank" Jordan said. "It looks dangerous. What if you get hurt out there?"

"Don't worry. Since I am a warbot defect, I am able to know every offensive and defensive tactic in the Galactic Ranger handbook."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I mean, you've never been in a fight before. And we don't know what could be out there. They could be bigger than you or even tougher than you. How will you know if you have what it takes to stand up to whatever's out there?"

"I am not sure."

"Don't worry Jordan. I'm sure he'll be fine out there. I doubt there would be anything out there in the deep void of space anyways."

"Well. If you think you could handle yourself out there. Then stay safe."

"I will." Clank started crawling deeper and deeper into the vent until he was out of sight. "Come back in one piece okay?!" Jordan yelled through the vent, but got no reply. Once Clank was out in the deep void of space, all that was in the facility now was Ratchet, Jordan, and Sophia. "So what do you wanna do now?" Jordan asked. "Should we wait for Clank, or search more of the facility?"

"I think we should start searching this place and see what the Blarg are up to." Ratchet said.

"Alright." The group looked to their left and saw a small ship. They decided to get in it and saw that it would take them to a class 5 weapons testing facility. Ratchet pressed the green button on the ship and it took them straight to another freighter that had the testing facility. Once they arrived, they hopped out of the ship and saw that the main entrance was locked with a large padlock. Ratchet immediately knew what to do and equipped his Combustor. Ratchet shot the padlock and destroyed it with one shot. Ratchet and Jordan both opened the large door and the three walked inside. It was at this point that Jordan put Sophia on his back and the Lombax and Human started walking through the facility. They made a right turn and saw that there were two Blarg twenty feet away from them facing the other direction. Ratchet really wanted to use his Combustor against the foes, but Jordan decided to take a more stealthier approach and the Lombax followed his lead. Jordan and Ratchet both crouched down and started slowly walking up to the Blarg. Once they were close enough, Ratchet decided to take the one on the left, while Jordan focused on the left. Ratchet put his arm around the Blargs neck and started choking him to death. Jordan however decided to take a more quicker approach and simply slit the Blargs throat with his machete. While the blood gushed from the alien's body, the Human set it on the ground and waited for Ratchet to be done. Once he was, Ratchet set the Blarg on the ground and looked at what Jordan did to his enemy. "Jesus man." Ratchet said.

"Well what else was I suppose to do?"

"You could've did what I did."

"That would take too long. Now cmon, I think we're getting close to the facility." Ratchet and Jordan moved down the hallway until they reached a door. They then opened it and walked into a small room. And in the center was some kind of weapon. And from the looks of it, it looked like some kind of rocket launcher. "Should we take it?" Jordan asked.

"Well I don't see why not." Ratchet reached for the weapon and took it off of the display. Suddenly, an alarm rang out through the entire ship, and a female voice started announcing something throughout the ship. "Unauthorized weapon removal detected. Self-destruct initiated."

"Uh-oh." Ratchet said.

"I think we should run now."

"Agreed." Ratchet and Jordan started running out of the room and made a right turn. But they saw right down the hallway were four Blarg mercenaries running down towards them. Ratchet now knew he had a chance to test out this so called 'Predator Launcher' and once he pulled the trigger, he saw four missiles come out of the gun and hover around it in the shape of a half circle. Once he released the trigger, all of the missiles were guided towards the two targets and blew them to bits. As they ran down the hallway, the same female voice rang out through the speakers again. "Self destruct in T-minus ten seconds."

"RUN FOR IT!" Jordan yelled. The Lombax and Human started sprinting as fast as they could down another hallway, made another right turn and saw the escape pods. Ratchet and Jordan jumped into the pod and Ratchet immediately pressed the green button to go. "Five..four.,three..two..one." Ratchet, Jordan and Sophia all looked out the window and saw the destruction that was the weapons testing facility. They slowly saw it start to fall apart while engulfed in flames. And soon explode. Once they were back to the ship, they saw Clank sitting in the cockpit of their ship waiting for them. Clank opened the cockpit and walked towards the three. "You're back." Ratchet said.

"Are you okay. You ain't hurt or anything?" Jordan asked.

"I am fine." Clank replied.

"So did you find the prototype that was out there?" Ratchet said.

"As a matter of fact I did." Clank reached into his little compartment and pulled out a pair of dark, metallic shoes. And their size looked big enough to fit Ratchets large, furry feet. Ratchet took the shoes from Clank, took his Galactic Ranger boots off and put on the new shoes. Once he looked at the engraving on the side of the shoes, Ratchet immediately knew what they were. "Awesome!"

"What are they?" Jordan asked.

"There Magne-Boots. They allow me to stick to certain walls and walk across them."

"Oh. So you mean like magnetic boots?"

"Exactly."

"Good. So when are we gonna destroy it?"

"Destroy these? No way. These could be useful to use and the rangers."

"We all agreed that we would destroy these."

"I didn't. Clank didn't either."

"But….Oh fine then! So now we got Magnetic boots and whatever we got from the testing facility."

"You mean the Predator Launcher?"

"Yeah whatever. So now what?"

"Well I don't think our mission is done yet. So I think we should explore the rest of the facility and see what there is."

"Alright." With a plan in mind, Clank got on Ratchets back and Jordan and the Lombax decided to search more of the facility and approached a locked door. Jordan equipped the Trespasser and gave it to Ratchet. "I think this is your job now."

"Alright. This may take a while though since I never did this before."

"Just line the circuitry up with the two things on the sides and you'll be golden. No pun intended."

Ratchet chuckled. "Yeah, right." As Ratchet knelled down and put the prongs of the tool in the locked, he stopped and wondered why Jordan knew how to unlock this lock. "Wait. So you've done this before?"

"Yeah, once."

"Why don't you do this then?"

"Just get the lock open. Please?"

"Ratchet sighed. "Alright." The Lombax started working on the lock and Jordan and the group waited patiently. After two minutes, Ratchet finally got finished and the door opened. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Well these locks are probably going to get harder as we go."

"Well we'll be prepared for it in the future. Cmon, let's get moving." Jordan and the group started moving down the long hallway and made a left turn. What the group saw next was a small group of five strange, green, mutant like toads in the middle of the hallway. They of course didn't look very tough and Ratchet and Jordan decided to use their Combustors for these enemies. Ratchet and Jordan aimed at the first two creatures and shot one round at them, hitting them both in the head and killing them instantly. But they then saw that by killing these creatures, they saw the other ones spot them and start hopping towards them. Ratchet then equipped his wrench and the Human let the Lombax take these freaks this time. Ratchet started swinging his wrench like a homicidal maniac and he was able to squash the three toads like a small bug.

The group continued down the hallway and made a right turn. They walked into a room and saw three large computer monitors to the left of the room. They couldn't read it however as it was displaying different symbols that must've composed of the Blargs main language. But the question was, why did they speak English? They doubt this computer held any real information and decided to move on with the mission. They looked in front of them and saw a door that had a forcefield on it. But they also saw a big green button beside the forcefield and knew this must be the way to open it. Jordan pressed the button and the forcefield slowly faded away. They walked through it and saw at the end of the hallway was another Blarg trooper, and he was reporting something to his comrades. "All available units, go to research station five! The creatures have breached through the ventilation system and I need backup!"

"We better take care of this guy before reinforcements show up." Jordan said.

"You're telling me." Ratchet responded. The Human and Lombax both aimed their Combustors at the distant Blarg and fired two shots out of their weapons, hitting the Blarg twice in the center back, and one in the neck and head. The Blarg fell to the ground and the group saw at the end of the hallway was another door that had a Trespasser lock on it. Ratchet and Jordan ran down the hallway and Ratchet equipped the Trespasser. Once they reached the lock, the Lombax got to work on it and after a minute and fifteen seconds, Ratchet was able to unlock the door and they saw it immediately open. But what they saw inside almost made their jaws drop. Inside the small room was a stack of twenty bolt crates, and in the center of the room was a holopack of holocards. Ratchet and Jordan decided to split the fortune between themselves and Ratchet decided to take the holopack. Once Ratchet and Jordan destroyed all twenty of the bolt crates, they each were able to snag up 1000 bolts and was instantly transferred into their accounts. Ratchet then picked up the holopack and opened it up. Inside the pack were three cards, one card had a picture of a weapon called the Bouncer. The second card was a picture of the most famous news reporter in the galaxy, Dallas Wannamaker. And the third and final card was another RYNO card. "Hey Jordan, I found another RYNO card."

"Great, just a few more to go." With another RYNO card discovered, they walked out of the room and tried o figure out where to go next. They looked to their left and saw a hidden door they never saw before and decided to walk through it. They saw that inside the large room was a circular walkway that spun around a large crane. The Human and Lombax walked around the crane and once they reached the other side, they climbed up a small ladder and reached the top of the room. They then walked across another walkway and saw at the end of it was a Blarg trying to fight off more of those mutated toads. The trooper managed to take out the three creatures that were in his way. So Ratchet and Jordan decided to take this Blarg out while they still could. Ratchet and Jordan equipped their Combustors and due to their distance from the Blarg, they would be able to fire off a three round burst from their guns without missing. The Lombax and Human did just that and they were able to land three shots in his chest, two in the stomach, and one in the head. Ratchet and Jordan then walked down the hallway and walked through a door. What they saw inside was some kind of containment area, and inside were two large glass tubes were two large centipede like aliens with large heads. "What is all this?" Jordan asked the group.

"It appears Chairman Drek has been growing his own army." Clank said.

"Well let's keep moving. These things are giving me the creeps." Jordan and the group walked over to the exit out of the room and saw it had a forcefield on it. Jordan feared the worst however as he saw two green buttons on the bottom of the containment tubes. "I take it we have to kill these things before we move on?"

"I am afraid so." Clank concluded.

"Alright then. Ratchet, go over to the second button and on the count of three, we'll press them and kill these things okay?"

"Got it." The Human and Lombax approached the two buttons and Jordan started counting down from three. "Three..two..ONE!" Ratchet and Jordan pressed the buttons and saw both of the creature's pop out from the glass. "Test pod deactivated." A female voice said over the speakers. With two enemies against them and probably too powerful to use their Combustors on, Jordan decided to use his new weapon in his small arsenal, the Bouncer. Jordan aimed at the two creatures and fired, causing a giant metal ball to hit one of the creatures and explode into six smaller balls. The balls started exploding on the creatures and all six of them were able to blow the two aliens to smithereens. The group just stared at the mess, and then at the Humans weapon, seeing how deadly it was. "I like this thing already." Jordan said.

"I bet, That's definitely some weapon." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, well we better get moving. It looks like the shield is down." Jordan and Ratchet looked over at the shielded exit and saw that the forcefield was deactivated. They walked through the exit, walked down a long hallway and made a right turn. They saw in the middle of the long hallway were more of those murderous, mutant toads. Ratchet equipped his wrench once again and he walked up to the toads and started beating them to death. But as he was walking back to his Human ally, he didn't notice the pair of mutant millipedes behind him. "Ratchet look out!" Clank yelled. Ratchet looked behind himself and saw one of the creatures get ready to snap at him. But Ratchet used his heli-pack and jumped ten feet back to dodge them. Jordan then used his Bouncer and fired one shot out of the gun and blew the two millipedes to bits with the six small magnetic balls. With the threat eliminated, Ratchet and Jordan continued down the long hallway, made a left turn, and walked through a door. The then saw another Blarg patrolling the halls and they immediately equipped their Combustors. Unfortunately, as the Blarg reached the end of the hallway, he turned around and noticed the group at the other end of the hall. The Blarg trooper immediately started firing his laser gun at the group and they were able to luckily dodge the shots in the cramped hallway they were in. Ratchet and Jordan quickly aimed their weapons at the Blarg and fired, hitting it twice in the chest, and once in the stomach. Once the Blarg was dead, the group continued down the long hallway and walked through another door. They then walked into a large room and saw both sides of the room, twenty cages, ranging from big to small, and each one holding a toad, or mutant millipede. But they saw that the other side of the room was blocked with a forcefield and they would have to clear all these things out be continuing. Ratchet and Jordan saw a green button in the middle of the room and Ratchet decided to volunteer and pressed it. Once he did, all of the cages simultaneously opened up and the creatures inside were ready to attack their rescuers. Due to the great number of enemies in the room, Jordan decided to use his Bouncer as he aimed and launched one ball out of the weapon. The first large ball hit a toad and killed it, then the six smaller balls were able to kill four millipedes. Jordan launched another ball and it was able to kill three more millipedes, and four toads. But Jordan saw he only had four shots left and decided to conserve his ammo and equipped his Combustor. He and Ratchet worked together and was able to wipe out the sixteen toads with just sixteen shots. With the entire room wiped out, the forcefield deactivated and they walked through it. They then entered another room and saw that once again, they had to destroy two millipedes in cages in order to bypass the forcefield in front of them. Ratchet pressed the button again and Ratchet and Jordan used their Fusion Grenades this time and they threw two grenades each at the creatures and blew them to bits. As they walked through the deactivated forcefield, they noticed that the temperature was getting hotter as they walked through the hallway. Once they reached the final door, they saw the cause to the more hotter temperature. They saw that this must've been the largest room in the whole facility, and they saw that the entire room was surrounded with lava. They were careful as they stepped across the warm rocky terrain under their feet and saw that on the other side of the room was some kind of observation deck. And outside the deck was only one Blarg. As they walked into the center of the room, the Blarg got on a speaker and started talking through a microphone. "Attention intruder. You have entered the testing chamber for a Blargian Snagglebeast. Chairman Alonzo Drek thanks you for your sacrifice." Suddenly, a large, green, terrifying mutant beast fell from the ceiling and roared a mighty roar.

"Oh boy." Ratchet said. Jordan on the other hand ran back to the door they walked through and tried to open it. But had no luck. "Fuck!" Jordan yelled. He then regrouped with the Lombax and robot. "What do we do now!?" Sophia said.

"Uhh, Captain." Ratchet said through his E-phone.

"How do you suppose he will help?" Jordan asked. But the Lombax ignored him.

"Did you know that Dreks secret project was a Blargian Snagglebeast?" Ratchet said to Qwark.

"It is?" Qwark responded. "I wonder why it wasn't in any of my intel. I was expecting something much less lethal." As Qwark was talking, the large beast started to approach them.

"Captain!" Jordan yelled through his E-phone. "What do you suppose we do?!"

"Just relax and remember everything I taught you."

"What did you teach us?!...Captain?!" Qwark got off the line and so did the Lombax and Human. The beast was now right on top of them and it roared right at the group's faces and they started running towards a safe distance away from the Snagglebeast. Jordan now knew what they had to do and equipped his Bouncer. "What are you doing?" Ratchet asked.

"The only thing we can do. We fight."

"Against that thing?"

"What other choice do we have. There's no other way out and unless we kill this thing, we're gonna be Blargian Snagglebeast chow."

"Well maybe you're right. Let's kill this thing." Ratchet equipped his Predator Launcher and decided to go first. He spawned four missiles around him and once he released the trigger, the four rockets flew towards the beast and hit it in the stomach, the legs, and the arms. But it wasn't enough to kill it. It was now Jordan's turn and he equipped the Bouncer and started running towards the creature. Once he was close enough, he launched a ball at the creature and started running back to Ratchet. All seven of the balls left holes in the creature, but still not killed it. They now decided to work together and while they ran around the beast to try and confuse it, Ratchet let out a barrage of missiles, while the Human used up the rest of his Bouncer ammo. Once Jordan ran out of ammo, he switched to his Combustor, knowing that that's all he pretty much had at this point. But once the beast started figuring out their little trick, he decided to focus on only one of them. And that person was the Human. Trying to shoot the creature with just a little peashooter, the beast started pounding its fist into the ground, causing the Human to stumble.. The creature then pounced on the Human, but Jordan was able to run out of the way and dived to safety. Unfortunately for the Blargian Snagglebeast, it ended up pouncing straight into the fiery pit of lava and burned half of its body. But it was still able to quickly get out of it and back on dry land. The Snagglebeast roared and decided to use its next ability against the group. The Lombax and Human quickly equipped their Fusion Grenades and wait for the creature to approach them at a certain distance. Once it was about an average distance away from them, they started throwing their grenades at it. But they quickly saw the creature get into position and get ready to charge at them. The had to quickly think now on what to do. But by the time they decided what to do, it was too late. The beast started charging towards the group and the Lombax was the first to speak out. "SPLIT!" he yelled. The Human listened and they both ran in separate directions avoiding the beast. The Blargian Snagglebeast ended up running straight into the lava once again, but saw it quickly jump out and focus on the Lombax this time. Jordan saw the creature start to charge towards Ratchet and Jordan decided to assist the Lombax. Once Jordan started following the creature, he started throwing five grenades at the beast and Ratchet regrouped with the Human. The beast then decided to use his final attack and he started pounding the ground once again. Except the ground didn't shake around them. Instead, pockets of lava started spewing out of the ground and a pocket opened up right under the Human. Ratchet was the first to see this and he quickly ran to his ally and tackled him just in time. "Watch out!" he yelled. The geyser then exploded and lava when shooting out. "Thanks." Jordan said.

"You're welcome buddy."

"You alright Sophia?" Jordan asked behind his back.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." Jordan and Ratchet quickly got up and the Human quickly grabbed the smaller Lombax and put her on his back. The beast roared again and got into position, ready to attack. The group started running back and the beast started charging at them. At the last second, the group split apart and they saw it charge straight into the lava pit. "Man this thing loves lava." Jordan observed. Jordan then regrouped with Ratchet and they decided to use their Combustors this time. Ratchet and Jordan started shooting beast and saw it start pounding the ground again. The earth beneath them started shaking and the group fell to the ground due to the heavy vibration of the earth. As they got up, the Blargian Snagglebeast pounced on them. But Ratchet quickly equipped his last Fusion Grenade and tossed it directly at the creature's face, causing it to stumble back and cover its eyes. Once Ratchet and Jordan were in position, they equipped their Combustors again and started to finish the creature off. The creature ended up stepping so far back that it fell into the lava for the last time. As they were shooting the beast, they saw it start sinking deeper and deeper into the lava until his head was the only thing exposed. Jordan and Ratchet then started shooting it in the face and soon, the giant Snagglebeast was fully consumed by the lava. With the Blargian Snagglebeast finally no more, Jordan saw he only had one Fusion Grenade left and he knew what to do with it. He threw the grenade as hard as he could and saw it fly through the air, up onto the observation deck, and explode. Jordan and the group saw one of the scientists fly through the air and land in the arena with them. The group ran up to him and the Human grabbed the Blarg by his lab coat and put his machete up to his throat. "No! Please don't kill me please!" the Blarg pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jordan responded.

"I've got information on the Chairman. I'll tell you whatever you wanna know."

"Well you better start spilling it 'cause I'm losing my patience."

"I have an infobot. If you let me go I'll give it to you." Jordan listened to the Blarg and let him go. As he got up, he reached behind his back and pulled out an Infobot and set it in front of the group. But Jordan looked behind himself and saw that Ratchet wasn't paying any real attention to the robot as he was too busy trying to recover from all the fighting as he was bending over and trying to breathe. "Are you okay?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah..I'm fine..You guys can watch this one..I'm just gonna take five." Ratchet walked away from the group and continued to recover. Jordan looked at him and looked concerned for his partner. So he decided to help him recover, but not before setting Sophia on the ground and telling her something. "Alright listen to me Sophia. I want you to watch this video for me while I help Ratchet over there. Once it's done, you tell me what it's about. Okay?"

"Okay Jordan."

"Good girl." Jordan patted Sophia on her head and while the Human helped the Lombax out, both Sophia and Clank watched the infobot open up its mouth and play its video. The video showed a picture of the evil Dr. Nefarious and he was also narrating in the background. "Greetings Blarg imbeciles. If you are watching this info bot. You have been selected for the beta trial for my new invention. The XK-81 Jetpack! Though initial testing had a few small setbacks. I am happy to inform that I worked out all the kinks. Now you can use your XK-81 Jetpack to traverse the sky, giving you an advantage over those morons on the ground! The XK-81 Jetpack. Com pick yours up at our base on Gaspar." Once Nefarious was done talking, another voice, responsible for the closed captioning started talking. "Dr. Nefarious is not responsible for death, dismemberment, or irreparable to your central nervous system." Once the video ended, Clank put the infobot in his chest compartment and he and Sophia met up with Ratchet and Jordan, where they saw Ratchet fully recovered. The Human then saw the duo and approached them. "So what was it about?" Jordan asked.

"Well…" Sophia said. "It's about a jetpack.

"A jetpack?"

"The XK-81 Jetpack to be exact." Clank said.

"Where could we get one?" Ratchet asked.

"Planet Gaspar."

"Well we better get moving then."

"Alright. But first we should contact Qwark and tell him that we completed the mission." Jordan said.

"Right." Ratchet got on his E-phone and started telling Qwark everything they knew so far. "Captain, its Ratchet and Jordan. We just defeated the Snagglebeast and found out what Drek is up to."

"You did? But that's imp..presive." Qwark said.

"Yeah, we found out that he is making some kind of jetpack on Gaspar. So we're going there to check it out."

"Alright cadet. You go do that and I will monitor your progress from here."

"Okay Captain, Ratchet and Jordan out." Ratchet got off of his E-phone and the group saw the exit open and they started walking towards it. Once they reached the exit, they walked down the small hallway and went into a room. Ratchet and Jordan saw a bunch of bolt crates, and a lone holopack in the center of the room. Ratchet and Jordan split the gold and they each destroyed 20 bolt creates each, earning them a whopping 2000 bolts each. Jordan then walked over to the Holopack and picked it up. He opened the pack and saw the three cards inside it. Unfortunately there were no RYNO cards inside it, but they were still some neat cards. The first one was of some kind of gun, and under it was labeled "Blaster". The second one had a Fusion Grenade on it. And the third and final one was of a female robot. Ratchet knew this to be the second most popular news reporter in the galaxy, Darla Gratch. With the bolts collected and some more holocards owned, they walked out of the next door and saw that it led them straight back to the ship. Once the group got back into their ship, Ratchet set the coordinates to Planet Gaspar and the group flew off.

* * *

 **Alright. We have reached the end of the story, now I'll get on to my announcements. This is pretty much about cover art. I'm still working on the cover art for Man Vs Machine. But due to the time constrictions and my skills in the art, or should I say lack of it. I don't know if there really is going to be cover art for this story. I was thinking at first to just use the cover art for One For All. But the rules say that you can't have the same cover art for more than one story. So its gonna be up to you guys if you want to draw cover art for me. But for those of you who want a reward for a piece like that, I've come up with something. What would you guys say that: If you draw cover art for this story, I will personally give you a three month core membership to DeviantArt for free? How does that sound. I'm not gonna give you all the rules to this little contest here. But I will in my next Typecast. So if you're interested, keep an eye on that on DeviantArt. I just gotta figure out how to gift Core memberships. I'm sure there's directions on the website. But yeah, that's all I wanted to say. So expect Man Vs Machine next time and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	11. Left Behind

**I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER UPLOADED! Now I know what you're thinking. DUDE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE LAST TWO MONTHS?! And the answer to that would probably be working, and laziness. I really really slacked and got lazy these last two months and is the reason I got nothing uploaded. I pretty much was finishing up school and working. So that was the cause of this. But I hope this almost 9,000 word chapter is worth the two months to you guys. Also, if you haven't read my most recent typecast on DeviantArt, then go check that out if you want to wonder more on what I did these last two months. Now lets get to reviews. There was no new ones, but I do have to say this. REVIEWERS! YOU REALLY GONNA DO ME LIKE THIS REVIEWERS?! What I mean by that is, I recently got two negative reviews. One tried to be constructively criticized, but it turned out to be a total fucking shit bomb so I deleted it. And the other review was just as bad. So I'm gonna say this to all future and present writers. We got haters on the loose, and we must put an end to their tyranny. Since I don't want to fuel the fire, I'm not going to retaliate. But now that that's out of the way, lets get to the moment you all have been waiting for, chapter eleven of One For All Redux.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Dr Nefarious's Base**

 **Planet Gaspar**

 **2:45pm local time**

 **Left Behind**

As the group landed on the hot, lava infested planet of Gaspar, Ratchet and the group saw that it was indeed covered in lava. And worst of all, the temperatures were so high, the Human and smaller Lombax could hardly stand it. Luckily for the bigger Lombax, he had an automated cooling system in his protosuit that allowed him to withstand even the most deadly of temperatures. So Jordan and Sophia decided to sit this one out. But before the Lombax and robot left, the Human and smaller Lombax wished them luck. "Be careful out there." Jordan said.

"Good luck." Sophia said.

"Bye you guys." Ratchet said. Once Clank and Ratchet were out of the ship, Clank got on Ratchets back and the Lombax started walking off to complete their mission, finding that jetpack. The Lombax however stumbled across yet another conveniently placed Gadgetron Vendor and decided to check its stock. He saw that there was a new weapon available called the Groovitron. Ratchet also saw that it was on sale for 5000 bolts. Ratchet knew he needed that weapon and decided to buy it. Once he restocked on ammo, and put on his protective helmet, he equipped his new weapon and started walking towards a platform. "Alright. Let's go find you a new jetpack." Ratchet said to Clank. Once Ratchet stepped on the platform, it took them all the way down and they got a clearer view of the entire facility. "Dr. Nefarious has quite the operation here." Clank said.

"No kidding. Let's look around and see what we can find." Ratchet felt the elevator stop and saw it took them fifty feet down from where they were. Ratchet looked around and saw the edge, which consisted of a large lava pool that surrounded the whole planet. SO the Lombax made sure to stay away from that. He also saw that fifty feet away from him were two Blarg, conversing with each other, and they were standing next to some kind of turret. As Ratchet approached the Blarg, one of them looked towards the Lombax and spotted him. "It a Galactic Ranger!" one of the Blarg shouted.

"Let's kill him!" the second Blarg said. One of the soldiers hopped on the turret and aimed at the Lombax. Ratchet quickly took cover behind a metal create and avoided the bombardment of gunfire. Once the firing stopped, Ratchet threw a small disco ball towards the group of Blarg. The disco ball activated and hovered over the two aliens and started playing disco music. The Blarg then started uncontrollably dancing to the music. Ratchet knew now was the chance to attack and he equipped his Proton Drum and launched a drum out towards the two aliens. Despite the many volts of electricity running through their veins, they still danced to the music. Soon the Blarg danced to the ground and were soon dead. Ratchet then walked up to the turret and saw to the right of him was some kind of large, reinforced door. Ratchet threw a Fusion Grenade at it, and the door didn't even leave a crack. But maybe the turret could prove to have some better results. Ratchet hopped on the turret and started opening fire on it. Slowly but surely, the door started falling apart and into pieces until there was a large hole in the center of it, big enough for the Lombax to pass through. Ratchet hopped off the turret and walked through the hole.

As Ratchet entered another part of the facility, they heard the loud speakers of the facility activate. And the person talking was no other than Dr. Nefarious. "Ahh, I see we have visitors." Nefarious said. "If it isn't the latest crop of galactic morons. I hope you like my facility. Because you're never ever leaving!" Ratchet however ignored the threat and continued down the path that led them into a building. Ratchet jumped over a small gap and saw that there were three hovering robots, and the only weapons they had were two blades on their hands. Ratchet decided to use his Proton Drum again and he launched a drum near the robots and saw them get affected by the drums proton blasts. Soon only two of them were put to rest, but the last one was severely wounded. Ratchet decided to use his Combustor and waited for the robot to approach him. Once it was close enough, he fired his weapon, hitting the robot directly in the head and killed it. Ratchet continued down the path and walked up a couple of stairs that led him into a building. The building was very small however and it only had two small robots patrolling it. Ratchet was able to destroy them with his Combustor and he walked out of the building. He then walked down another path that led him to another turret, luckily this one was unoccupied. Ratchet quickly got on the turret and started firing at another reinforced door ten feet away from him. Once the door was completely destroyed, they heard the speakers fire up again. "STOP SHOOTING MY DOORS! Those are custom made you know." Nefarious yelled. As Ratchet was about to get off the turret, he saw three Blarg troopers come out from behind the now destroyed door and start rushing towards him. Ratchet quickly aimed the barrel of the turret at the enemies and fired upon them, riddling one of them with bullet holes. Only two remained and they were now getting closer to the Lombax. Ratchet fired on the second one and one lucky bullet managed to hit the Blarg directly in the head, killing him instantly. With only one left, Ratchet aimed at the final Blarg, but the enemy shot first and Ratchet immediately took cover behind the turret. Once the Blarg stopped firing, Ratchet immediately refocused his aim and opened fire on the enemy, riddling him with bullets and wiping out the three men.

With the enemies cleared, Ratchet got off the turret and walked through the door that he destroyed. Once he wason the other side, he looked to his left and saw an elevator that would take him to another part of the facility. He got on the elevator and he felt it take him one hundred feet away from where he was. Once the elevator stopped, he saw that it took him to another building that was connected to the entire facility. Ratchet saw that the room he was in was not only filled with bolt crates, but there was also a dispenser inside. And it appeared to have two legs. Ratchet approached it and it immediately stood up and started dispensing little robots that had a lot of resemblance to that of a chicken. Ratchet quickly swatted at the robot, sending it across the room and blowing up on impact with the wall. Ratchet then equipped his Combuster and shot one bullet at the dispenser. He saw it quickly run out of the room, but the Lombax decided to worry about it later as he saw all of the bolt crates that surrounded the room. Ratchet wielded his wrench and started smashing all of the bolt crates in the room. He ended up getting one thousand bolts from all of it and started walking out of the room. He then entered a long hallway and saw the dispenser at the end of it. It started spewing more of those robotic chickens out and Ratchet decided to use his Combustor this time. Ratchet made every shot count and was able to take out all six of the chickens it dispensed. Ratchet then equipped his Fusion Grenade and threw one bomb at the dispenser, blowing it to pieces. As he walked down the hallway, Nefarious activated the loud speakers again. "Why aren't these imbeciles dead?! Send all strike teams to sector three! And annihilate them before I begin to lose my patience!" Ratchet saw three Blarg troopers run up a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. But these troopers looked different. They looked like they had some kind of protosuit on similar to Ratchets. But their armor looked even more sinister than his, composing of colors such as Black, purple, and green. "Great!" the Lombax said. But he quickly equipped his Groovitron and threw one disco ball at the group of three. He saw them start to dance to the music, and knew now was the time to equip the Proton Drum. As he shot a drum towards the group of Blarg, the proton blasts were able to reach through the armor of the troopers. But was only able to take out one of them. Only two remained, but they were severely injured. "Fall back! Fall back!" one of the troopers yelled. They then started running out of the facility and the Lombax followed them. He followed them down the stairs, across a long gravel path, and towards a turret. There was no way Ratchet was going to let them reach it, so he equipped his Combustor and opened fire. He was able to hit one of them in the back and finish him off. But the last one was able to reach the turret and try to turn it around to kill the Lombax. But Ratchet quickly tossed a fusion grenade at the Blarg and blow it to bits. Ratchet then saw some kind of shield fifty two hundred feet away from him. As he was about to walk towards it, he heard a roaring sound from behind himself and saw a large dropship start to hover over him. "What-the hell-is that?" Ratchet asked.

"It appears to be a Blarg Dropship, model X67, otherwise known as, "The Dropship of Death"."

As Clank said that, Ratchet saw two small turrets come up from inside the ship and point towards the Lombax. "Uh oh." The turret immediately fired a stream of lasers towards the Lombax and he in response started running around the platform until it stopped firing. Once it stopped, he quickly hopped on the turret, aimed it at the ship, and opened fire. Slowly but surely, parts of the ship started falling off piece by piece. The dropship then opened a hatch on the sides and out came four Blarg troopers with protosuits on. Ratchet now had to focus on the troopers, and decided to use the Groovitron again. As everyone danced to the music, even the dropship. Ratchet sprayed a barrage of bullets at all of the Blarg on the ground and quickly moved the turret one hundred and eighty degrees while holding down the trigger. He was able to quickly take out all of the Blarg and focused on the dropship. He knew that the thrusters on it would be the weak spot and aimed for those. With the dropship still dancing, Ratchet aimed at the first thruster and destroyed it in just five seconds. The music now stopped and the dropship aimed it turrets at the Lombax. But Ratchet quickly shot down the second thruster and the ship started to spin out of control and land in the lava just below him.

With the reinforcements finished, Ratchet hopped off of the turret and walked down the long narrow platform until he reached the small shield. Once he reached it, he saw that a pair of boots were encased inside the shield. And Ratchet knew what those boots were. "Are those Grindboots?" Ratchet said. Clank then used his scanner to confirm his hypothesis. "I do believe they are."

"Awesome. Now how do you plan we get them." As Ratchet try to think of something, Clank noticed that there were pressure pads around the shield and he quickly came up with a theory. "Hmmm. These three pressure pads appear to be connected to the shield. If we can activate all three of the pressure pads in the given amount of time, it should disable the shield and allow us to get the Grindboots."

"Are you sure that would work pal?"

"I am positive."

"Alright then, let's give it a shot." Ratchet saw the first pressure pad on his left and ran towards it and stepped on it. The pressure pad turned green and Ratchet knew he only had a limited time before the whole mechanism resets. Ratchet saw the next pad on his left and ran to it. He quickly stepped on it and ran to the final pressure pad and stepped on it, disabling the shield and granting him access to the grindboots. Ratchet walked u to the boots, grabbed them and slowly observed them. Ratchet saw that not only were the boots a bright red color, but they also had a special metal underneath them that would allow him to grind on rails with ease. Ratchet decided to put these new boots on while he let Clank hold his old protosuit boots in his compartment. Once they were on, Ratchet saw a grind rail in front of him and knew now was the time to put these boots to the ultimate test. Ratchet hopped on the rail and flew off. Ratchet felt the rail take him down a small slope, around a left corner, and take him uphill. Once the rails were finished, he jumped off it and stuck the landing. He was now back by his ship and he decided to check on his friends and see how they were doing. He saw through the cockpit window and saw that they were in a pretty deep conversation, seeing how they didn't even bother looking through the window. So Ratchet decided to leave them be and continued to search for the jetpack. Ratchet walked away from the ship and saw another grind rail beside the path he took earlier. Ratchet quickly hopped on the rail. Ratchet rode along the rail until he saw it end. But he saw another rail right beside it and jumped on it. He had problems sticking the landing, knowing how knew he was with grinding. But he was able to balance himself out and continued to ride along the rails. He made a right turn, and saw the rail get cut off. He knew he would have to jump to make the gap and once he reached the end, he jumped as high as he could and stuck the landing with ease this time. As he was going up a spiral, he saw some explosives on the rail. "Look out! Versa Mines ahead!" Clank yelled.

"I see them." Ratchet replied. As Ratchet got closer to he mines, he saw that they only hovered over the track. Meaning, if the Lombax timed the swing with his wrench, he could possibly knock the mines off of the track. Ratchet equipped his wrench and once he was close enough to the mine, he swung the weapon and it hit the mine five feet away from him and exploded. As he went up the spiral, he kept destroying any more versa mines. He ended up destroying three of them and was now getting near the end of the rail. Once he jumped off and stuck the landing, he saw an elevator that would take him somewhere else on the planet. Ratchet walked on it and felt it take him five hundred feet away from his ship. Once he was back on land, he saw three more of those robotic birds again. Ratchet equipped his wrench and destroyed the three robots with ease. As he continued to search for the jetpack, he heard a voice one hundred feet away from him. "Psst. Hey Lombax. Over here." Ratchet looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was a Blarg scientist. Ratchet didn't know however if he was friendly or not and equipped his Combustor and pointed it at him. As he walked toward him, the Blarg told him something else. "Don't worry. I'm a friend." Ratchet then dequipped his Combustor and approached the Blarg. "I know who you are. You're the Lombax and warbot from the news."

"And you must be the faceless minion helping Drek terrorize the galaxy."

"That's just my day job. My real passion is amateur neuroscience. I've been collecting brains from telepathopuses as a hobby for well over a year now."

"You collect brains as a hobby?"

"That's correct."

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that you're single?"

"Studying brains is a noble pursuit. If I can tap into the psychic powers of these telepathopuses. I'll be able to raise an army. Then we'll see who thinks they an steal my food out of the company fridge! I mean, I can contribute to the good of all Blarg kind. Say, if you can collect a few telepathopus brains for me, I'll give you this jetpack. Just search for their little nests and harvest the brains."

"If it means getting a jetpack, I'll do it." With a mission at hand, Ratchet looked to his left and saw a telepathopus nest ten feet from him. Ratchet walked up to the nest and poked it, watching it jiggle around like a giant blob of jello. With one deep breath, Ratchet shoved his hand into the nest and started feeling around for the brain. After five seconds, he finally felt a large chunk of what must be the brain and ripped it out of the nest. Ratchet saw that it was indeed the brain. And not only did he feel nauseous by the looks of it, but the smell was even more repulsive. "Here pal, you can hold this." Ratchet said as he handed the brain to Clank. Clank accepted it and placed it in his compartment. After feeling how slimy it was, Clank knew he would have to clean his compartment later and continued to focus on the mission at hand. Ratchet looked around and saw another nest fifty feet away from him. Ratchet walked over to the nest, reached into the nest and grabbed the next brain. "Oh my god. This is disgusting." With two brains down, Ratchet continued to look for the brains and saw another one ten feet away from him. "If only Sophia and Jordan were here right now." Ratchet said. He also wondered what they were doing right now. But he didn't really focus on it and just focus on getting this dirty job over with. The only problem with getting this nest is, this one is behind a large shield. Ratchet looked around and saw three pressure pads near the shield. Ratchet immediately knew what to do and stepped on the first pad. He then quickly stepped on the second one, then the third one. Once the shield was disabled, he walked over to the fourth nest and took the next brain. Four brains down, god knows how many more to go. Ratchet saw that he had to cross a fifty foot gap, but there were luckily two versa targets that would allow him to cross safely. Ratchet equipped his Swingshot and swung from the first target to the other and crossed the gap. He then reached another nest and extracted the brain from it. He then kept searching for another nest and after two minutes, he finally found another one. But this one was guarded by four of these strange mutated crabs wandering about around the nest. Ratchet equipped his Proton Drum and launched a drum out towards the creatures. As the drum electrocuted them, Ratchet equipped his Combustor and started blasting the gun at them, he was able to hit one of them right between the eyes and kill it instantly. But it took him a couple of shots to kill the next one. After the drum exploded, the crab noticed Ratchet and started crawling towards him. That's when Ratchet equipped his Fusion grenade and threw two grenades at the creature, blowing it to bits. With the enemies out of the way, Ratchet walked up to the nest and extracted yet another disgusting brain. "Gross. The smell is getting into my fur." Ratchet said.

"I do not understand. How could the smell get into your ur if you have a protosuit on?" Clank asked.

"Trust me. You wouldn't wanna know." With the stench of telepathopus brains getting into the Lombax's fur, Ratchet continued on with the mission and reminded himself to get a bath right when this mission is over. Ratchet walked up a hillside and saw the final two nests, but they were however guarded by two more of those mutated crabs. Ratchet really wished he had Jordan's Bouncer at the moment, but the Lombax knew he had to make use of what he had and equipped his Groovitron. Ratchet threw the disco ball out towards the creatures and saw that the disco ball not only worked on Blarg troopers, but they also worked on mutated creatures as well. As the crabs danced to the music, Ratchet equipped his Fusion Grenade and threw two bombs at the first enemy, blowing it to bits. He then threw two more bombs at the second one and destroyed it as well. The nests ripe for the taking, Ratchet walked up to the first nest and took the brain, then walked up to the second nest and took the final brain. With no more nests in the area, Ratchet walked all the way back from where he came and back to the scientist. He then set Clank down on the ground, reached into his chest compartment and took out all seven telepathopus brains. "Alright, here's your brains. Now how about that jetpack.?"

"Well, a deal's a deal, here ya go." Ratchet handed the Blarg the brains while the scientist handed the Lombax the desired jetpack. Ratchet then immediately got to work on getting the jetpack on Clank. Good thing Ratchet knew quite a bit on robotics, otherwise he wouldn't have any clue on how to get the jetpack on the little robot. After two minutes of tinkering, Ratchet was able to successfully get the jetpack on the robot and it was ready to go. "Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you, but I must be going now."

"You know what. For being so cooperative with me and getting all these brains. I think I'm going to throw this infobot with you as a token of my appreciation." An infobot flew from behind the scientist and hovered in front of the duo. The infobot then opened its mouth and played its video. The video first showed a picture of the infamous Blarg emblem, with Chairman Drek narrating in the background. "Good evening fellow Blarg. Chairman Drek here with latest update on our quest for a new home." The video then showed a map of the whole galaxy, with a few planets in view. "Over the next few days you may notice an increase in Blarg activity around the galaxy. While this may alert the authorities to our plan. This move is critical to securing safe passage for our harvesters. Case in point: the Starwatch Defense Cannon on planet Batalia." The video then showed a picture of the large cannon with a snowy background. "This surface to space ion cannon has been protecting the galaxy from invasions ever since we were first driven underground. With this out of commission, our glorious plan can continue. Preparations are already underway. So fear not, stay the course, et cetera, yadda yadda yadda. Once we eliminate Starwatch and its surrounding forces, we'll enter the final stages of my plan." With a sinister laugh from the evil mastermind himself, the video ended. Clank put the infobot in his chest compartment, the hopped on Ratchet back. "We have to stop them from destroying that cannon. We have to get to planet Batalia." Clank said.

"Agreed. But first." Ratchet figured out how to use the jetpack and with one hop, he flew through the air and soared through the skies.

…

As the Lombax and robot parted ways from the duo, trying to obtain the jetpack. Jordan and Sophia tried to figure out what to do in the meantime. "I'm bored." Sophia said.

"Me too." Jordan responded. Jordan then started looking around the cockpit, seeing if this Galactic Ranger space ship had any kind of entertainment at all. Seeing that it had nothing, Jordan decided to take out his wallet and looked at it. Inside his wallet was a picture of him and his sister lying in the grass. He then pulled out a picture of himself and his ex girlfriend. As he looked at the two pictures, Sophia caught on to what the Human was doing and started to look at them. Once Jordan noticed, he quickly jerked the pictures away from her eyes and put them back in his wallet. "What was that?" Sophia said with curiosity.

"Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Really? Because it definitely looked like something."

"I said its nothing you need to worry about."

"What was it?!" Sophia then started climbing on top of the Human, trying to grab the wallet out from his jacket pocket.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" Jordan said, trying to get the little Lombax off of his body. But no matter how hard he tried, Sophia was able to grab the wallet away from him. She then went to the far right side of the ship and started looking at the wallet. "You give that back right now!" Jordan demanded.

"What is it?!" Sophia asked, really really wanting to know.

"Sophia!"

"Oh cmon, please?"

Jordan sighed. "If you give it back I'll tell you what it is." Sophia listened and crawled back over to Jordan and gave him the item. "Alright, you ready?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright. This is a wallet. You know, to carry money in?"

"Okay. But what was inside it/"

Jordan opened up the wallet and started pulling out a one dollar, five dollar, and twenty dollar bill and showed them to Sophia. "This money I use on my planet. Instead of using bolts, we use what we call dollars. See. This is one dollar, this is twenty dollars, and this is five dollars. You understand so far?"

"Yeah. But what else was inside it."

"What are you talking about?" Sophia grabbed the wallet from Jordan again and showed him the two pictures. "Who is this?" Sophia said, pointing to the image of his sister.

Jordan sighed again. "That's my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes I do."

Well who's this?" Sophia then pointed to his ex girlfriend.

"That's no one Sophia."

"Cmon, who is it?"

"It's just a friend Sophia. No one you need to worry about."

"Okay."

"Now that we're done talking about my personal life. How about we talk about yours Sophia."

"I told you. I was from an orphanage. Then I was captured by the Blarg."

But I wanna know how you escaped. I assume they didn't just let you walk out the door and run free. So cmon. Tell me what happened?"

"….."

"You can tell me Sophia. I'm still gonna keep my promise."

"…Well. It was back at the orphanage."

 **Novailan Home for Tots**

 **Planet Novalis**

 **3;40pm local time**

It was a bright and beautiful afternoon on the planet of Novalis, with all the men and women being productive with themselves. But lying on the edge of town was the orphanage, housing one of the rarest and most exotic creatures of them all.

A Lombax

People would normally think a creature such as that would have a lot of friends and be well respected. But not this case. The female Lombax only had one friend in the entire orphanage. And that friend was a small 7 year old Markazian named Sarah. To the Lombax, she was like family. She always had her back, and the Lombax always had hers. The Lombax wasn't a real open person. Her shyness is what led to her not only isolating herself from everybody, but her and her species also caused her to get laughed at and picked n by the other kids.

This day however wasn't any different from any other day. Today during her play day, Sophia simply played with a doll that looked like a Markazian, thinking of her like she does with her friend. But as she was playing, a tall Markazian male went over and grabbed the doll from her. "Hey!" she yelled.

The bully laughed at her. "What are you going to do about it?" as the Lombax tried to grab at the doll, the bully simply held higher and higher over his head. That is, until he heard a voice from the other side of the room. "Hey!" the voice said. And that voice happened to be the Lombax only friend Sarah. "Give that back to her!" she demanded.

"Or what?"

"Sarah grabbed the doll from the bully. "Just get out of here!" the bully left the area and the Markazian gave the doll back to her Lombax friend. "Thank you Sarah."

"You know, you really need to stick up for yourself."

"Well what am I suppose to do? I'm small and weak and could never hold out in a fight. And these bullies won't let up on me."

"First of all, you're not weak. Second, the only reason they bully you is because you don't stick up for yourself. If you maybe show them who you really are, they would respect you."

"You think so."

"Of course."

"Okay. Well-"

"Okay kids! Its recess! Everyone outside!" One of the caretakers yelled to the children. All of the boys and girls then went outside and Sarah and the Lombax started playing on the swings and talking, planning out how they would deal with the bullies next time.

7 hours later

After eating a well fed dinner, provided by the taxpayers of Novalis. All the boys and girls went to bed and waited for the morning to come.

The next morning, all of the boys and girls ate a well balanced breakfast and started to do what they do best. Sitting around the HV, playing games, or laughing with their pals. While Sarah talked with her other friends, the Lombax sat in the corner of the room, alone, and with the same Markazian doll from yesterday. But just like before, the same bully came over and took the doll right from her. "Give it back!" she yelled.

"Or what? You gonna call on your little friend again?"

"I might!" the Lombax kept grabbing at the doll. But the bully kept raising it higher and higher so she couldn't reach it. Sophia then looked to her friend from the other side of the room and she looked back, telling her now was the time to start what they planned out yesterday. Sophia started pushing the bully, hopefully giving him the message that she is not as weak as she looks. "Give me back my-" before she could even finish her sentence, she was pushed to the ground by the tall Markazian.

"Don't ever push me again." The bully then approached the Lombax and kicked her in the stomach. Sarah saw this and immediately rushed to her aid by putting the bully in a headlock. She then kicked him in the spine, sending him to the ground. She then did what the bully did to her Lombax friend earlier and started kicking him. "Don't-ever-hurt-my-friend-AGAIN!" she yelled. It was at this point that one of the many caretakers of the facility, and the rest of the bullies friends rushed over and pried the Markazian off of the child and the caretaker now had to know what caused this. "Alright you two. What's going on?" the female caretaker said.

"She…" the bully spoke up first, with tears building in his eyes. "I was just trying to play with this Lombax over here. But then she came over here and started choking me and kicking me and.." the bully couldn't finish what he was saying as he started to cry. But the caretaker heard all she needed to hear as she approached Sarah. "How could you.?"

"He's lying. He came over here, took Sophia's doll, then pushed her. Even ask her, she'll tell you the truth."

"She always does." The caretaker then walked over to Sophia and saw that she was on the ground, thriving in pain. "Oooh, we better take you upstairs." The caretaker picked Sophia up from the floor and started to carry her upstairs to the main doctors office of the facility. Once she was placed on one of the beds, the same caretaker went downstairs and approached Sarah again. "Sarah. You know this is the third time you caused trouble, so you know what that means."

"I'm coming." Sarah walked with her caretaker through another room, and the only thing that was noticeable in the room was a giant gate that divided the room. The caretaker opened the gate and let the Markazian walk through it. The caretaker then closed the door and looked towards her. "You'll have to stay here until Sophia can tell us the real truth."

"Alright." Sarah responded as she walked to the corner of the small enclosure and sat down. After ten minutes of waiting, Sarah looked over and saw the female caretaker with Sophia, and she saw her pen the main gate to get out of the enclosed space. "It turns out you were right. And you're lucky too because one of you might get adopted today." As Sarah walked out of the door, she looked towards her Lombax friend. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Alright. Now you two girls go in the playroom and line up like the rest of the kids." The Markazian and Lombax listened to their caretaker and lined up with the other kids. It was a traditional way to be adopted on Novalis to line up like all the other children so the soon to be parents could see all of the kids, so in the case they did plan on adopting a kid, they could easily go down the line and find the perfect match. As the kids waited there, hoping to get adopted, a female and male Cazar couple walked in and immediately started to look at the children. Slowly, the couple walked past all of the children, including Sophia and Sarah. They then passed them a second time and decided this time to pick one of the kids. The whole group saw a small five year old Fongoid get picked from the group of kids and he and the couple went to the registration room where they talked about the child and hopefully adopted.

This child became one of the lucky ones of the day and he was brought back to the playroom and was told to say goodbye to everyone. "Goodbye!" both Sarah, Sophia, and the rest of the kids said. Once the Fongoid and his new parents left the orphanage, all of the kids were told that they can resume their playtime.

After eating a nice lunch and playing outside, it was now dinner time and all of the boys and girls gathered at the three long tables and started eating their dinner. Tonight's special, to celebrate another successful adoption, they were served cheeseburgers and mashed potatoes with gravy. As all the boys and girls ate their delicious meals, Sarah and her friends conversed with each other, while Sophia sat by herself, thinking about her plan to escape from this dreadful prison. Of course, she couldn't tell her friend about this. Unless she wants to get herself in a lot of trouble. So she decided to eat by herself and started to assess her plan. She looked over towards the bulletin board on the other side of the cafeteria and saw one of the caretakers hide the key to the playground behind two specific posters. One of the daily schedule, and another of a newspaper article talking about the recent increase in Blarg activity across the galaxy. After knowing how she was going to escape, all she needed to know now was when to escape. For the sake of her plan, she stayed up all night the night before so she could know when all of the caretakers go to sleep. She determined that it was about one in the morning until she heard dead silence. With her plan now finalized, all she had to do was eat her meal and wait. But she failed to see her friend come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Sophia?" the Markazian said. The Lombax was spooked by the cold touch on her shoulder. But when she looked behind herself, she was relieved to see that it was just her friend. "You know you're free to sit with us anytime you want. How about you come sit with us?" Sarah asked. Sophia didn't really want to sit with anyone tonight. But seeing that she had her plan all planned out, she decided that maybe it would be nice to spend her last supper with her friend.

"Umm, okay." Sophia responded as she got up, took her ray, and walked with her friend and sat by her and the rest of her friends. Sophia didn't really know many of Sarah's friends, seeing that they were all Markazians. But Sophia thought that they never really liked her and decided to ignore them..

It was now time for bed and time to put Sophia's plan into action. Sophia layed there in her bed, counting down the minutes until her great escape. She counted in her head, seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. But she only had one minute left. She counted down every second until she got down to five, four, three two, and one. As she counted down to one, she heard a door outside close and knew this was her cue. The Lombax slowly got out of bed and slowly tip toed towards the door. Luckily the door was unlocked and she carefully opened it. She then tip toed down the hallway and reached the cafeteria. But she saw that the posters were way too high for her to reach. Luckily there was a chair on the other side of the room and she carefully pulled it over to the bulletin board and climbed on top of it. She then moved the posters, grabbed the key, then quickly stepped off of the chair. She then slowly unlocked the door that led to the playground and slowly opened it, and closed it once she was outside. She then walked to the hole in the iron fence that enclosed the playground. As she was about to crawl through it, she heard a voice from behind her. "What are you doing?" she heard. Uh-oh, busted.

As she got up, she looked toward the voice and saw that it was her friend Sarah, catching her in the act.

"Sarah." She said surprised. "Why are you up?"

"Because I heard noises and thought that it was one of the staff. But when I got up, I came out to see that it was just you."

"Oh."

"What are you doing anyways?"

Sophia sighed. "I'm escaping."

"What!? Why!?"

"Shh! You might wake the others up."

"Why are you escaping?"

"Because I'm sick of all this. I'm sick of the bullies. I'm sick of getting picked on. And I'm sick of not getting adopted."

"Sophia you will get adopted someday. I don't know when, but you will."

"I don't care. I'm not taking my chances."

"But where will you go?"

"I don't know. Either somewhere else, or maybe find someone who will be willing to take me in."

"But you can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because…" tears started building up in the Markazians eyes. "Because you're like family to me." Sarah at this point started crying. So the Lombax in turn walked towards her friend and hugged her with all her might. The Markazian hugged her back and they both stood there for ten seconds. "Don't worry Sarah. I might come back, I promise."

"You really p-promise?"

"Have I ever lied before." Once they released themselves, they started hearing a loud sound resonate from the skies above and saw ships coming down. And according to the kids knowledge, they were Blargian dropships. As they looked up, Sarah looked and saw that the door was still opened, letting in all of the loud sounds. "You've got to go." Sarah said, pushing the Lombax towards the hole. Sophia listened and started crawling through the hole. Once she crawled all the way through, she looked back at her friend and saw her waving at her. She waved back and started running away from the orphanage. Once she was far enough away, she started focusing on the first thing about surviving on her own.

Finding shelter.

She started looking around the area and saw multiple buildings. Seeing how late it was, she doubted it would be a good idea to knock on a stranger's door. But she saw an opening underneath a house porch and decided that would be a nice place to stay, just as long as she remains undetected. Sophia crawled under the porch and laid under the shadows of the porch. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sophia didn't really have a good night sleep, due to all of the dirt and the hard ground not being as soft as a fresh mattress. But she was still able to make it through the night and see that it was now morning. Sophia crawled out from the porch. And started walking down a street. But as she was walking, she started to hear her stomach growl. She knew she needed food, but right know she tried to find someone who could help her. As she was walking down the street, she saw she was entering a place called "Tobruk Crater". And from the looks of it, it looked it it was being under attack by Blarg. So Sophia started walking down to the location, hoping to possibly find food. Once she reached the small town, she saw two Blarg escorting five people across town and Sophia took cover behind a tree. Once the Blarg passed her, she decided to follow the group out of curiosity. Maybe it will lead her to food. She slowly walked behind the group and saw them actually walk to a group of cages. Sophia stopped and started to see all of the townspeople get locked up in the cages. Once all the prisoners were under lock and key, Sophia saw the two Blarg pull out their lunch boxes and start eating their lunch. It was at this moment that Sophia's stomach growled again and thought maybe, just maybe, she might be able to sneak over to their lunch and take it right from them. Sophia decided to execute this plan and she slowly crouched down and started walking over to the Blarg. She saw that none of the were looking and knew this was her chance. She slowly crawled over to one of the Blargs lunchboxes and slowly reached for it. But before she could get her hands on the box, the Blarg looked behind himself and grabbed Sophia's hand. "Hey dude, you missed one." The Blarg shouted to his buddy.

"Well there's another cage left. Put her in it." The second Blarg shouted. The man then dragged Sophia towards the cage. No matter how hard she resisted, it was no use. The Blarg then threw her in the cage and locked the door.

It has now been five minutes since Sophia has been locked up in a cage with the rest of the townspeople. But as Sophia was looking away from the Blarg, she and the rest of the people heard a loud roaring sound coming out from the skies again. Once the Lombax looked up in the sky, she saw a huge fireball rain down from the skies and crash one hundred feet away from her. Then what she saw just after it crashed was three distinct bodies pop out from the fireball and lay on the ground.

…

"So I take it that's when we showed up?" Jordan asked.

"That's right."

"Well it's a good thing I found you when I did. Otherwise you would probably be dead."

"Yeah."

"So. Uh. When you got beat up, what did the doctors do?"

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"I just wanna make sure it wasn't anything long term you know."

"Well. Okay." Sophia lifted her shirt up and the first thing Jordan saw was a large black and blue mark engulfing her entire stomach area. "And the doctors did nothing about this?"

"They said it would heal over time."

"Well I'm not letting this slide. There's gotta be some Nanotech in this ship somewhere." Jordan started looking around the cockpit of the ship to find some Nanotech. He started looking through the dashboard, under the seats, in the glove compartment and had no luck. That is, until he searched the sides of the ship and saw a small box that was labeled "First Aid". "Bingo." The Human said. Jordan opened the box and saw a needle filled with a light blue fluid. Knowing this is what he needed, Jordan grabbed the syringe and held it towards the Lombax. "Alright. This might hurt a little bit. You ready?"

"Ready." Sophia pulled up the sleeve of her right arm and got ready for Jordan to put the needle in her arm. Jordan held the need over the area he was going to inject and on the count of three, he pushed the needle into her arm. "Ow!" Sophia yelled. Jordan then pushed the plunger down until all of the liquid was inside Sophia's arm. He then slowly pulled the needle out and rubbed the inflicted area. "There you go. You should feel better in a couple of minutes now." It turned out however, minutes would actually be seconds. Sophia lifted up her shirt and saw the large black and blue mark start to slowly fade, until the only thing that was left was her bare stomach. "There you go. How do you feel?" no words were exchanged for ten seconds. But after ten seconds, the Lombax lunged at the Human and hugged him. Jordan was of course surprised by the sudden attack, but he hugged the Lombax back in return. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said softly.

"You don't have to thank me for just treating a small wound."

"I mean. thank you for being there."

"Oh you're welcome 'hon." After five seconds, the Lombax still didn't let go of the Human. "Huh, guess I'm kind of the first adult who actually understands your struggles."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. How many adults have hugged like this throughout your life?"

"Well there was one."

"Who?"

"The doctor at the orphanage."

"Why? Because he treats your injuries for ya?"

Sophia chuckled. "No. He just understood me and I liked him for it."

"Oh but he doesn't have the common courtesy to treat this wound either." Sophia giggled from hearing that. Now the Human focused on getting this furball off of him. "Uhh Sophia, you can let go now."

"I know." Sophia let go of Jordan and sat in the cockpit of the ship. As Jordan looked around the cockpit, he noticed something soar through the skies above them and fly right past them. But he then saw the same figure fly past them again and knew who it was. "There's Ratchet." Jordan said. Jordan then opened the cockpit and stepped outside. He then looked up and saw the Lombax soaring around the area with his new jetpack. "Woo-hoo." He yelled. Ratchet then stopped mid air and started to slowly hover down towards the Human. Once he was five feet off the ground, he disabled the jetpack and landed right on his feet. "I see you got the jetpack." Jordan said.

"Yes sir. Yes I did."

"You didn't have any troubles getting it did you?"

"Other than this extremely weird guy. I had no problems at all."

"What do you mean weird guy."

"I got this jetpack from a Blarg."

"And he was friendly?"

"Yeah."

"And I take it he wasn't going to give it to you for free?"

"Yeah."

"Well what did he want?"

"Brains?"

"Brains?"

"Telepathopus brains."

"Oh. Well do we have a destination?"

"Yep, Planet Batalia."

"Then let's get going." Ratchet and Jordan started walking towards the ship and as Ratchet opened the cockpit, he wanted to ask Jordan something. "So uh. What were you two talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I looked in the cockpit earlier, it looked like you two were in a pretty deep conversation."

"You were here?"

"Yeah, I past by the ship ten minutes ago."

"Oh. Well, it was nothing; we were just getting to know each other. Right Sophia?"

"Yeah." As Ratchet and Jordan got into the cockpit, the Human and little Lombax immediately smelled something very foul coming from the bigger Lombax. "Jesus Christ what is that stench!?" Jordan exclaimed.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Is it from those brains you told me about?"

"Brains?" Sophia said.

"It's a long story Sophia."

"Whatever man, but when we get to Kerwan some day, get a shower man. Jordan said disgusted.

"I will." With the coordinates set for planet Batalia, the group flew off to stop the Blarg from destroying that star cannon.

* * *

 **Well that's it. That's chapter 11 for ya. To those of you that read my short on Sophia's backstory "Left Behind", you've pretty much seen that I didn't really change anything. I might've changed a couple of things, but its been a long time since I made that story and I can't remember. Well I don't have much to say other than next will be the next chapter of Man Vs Machine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again, I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	12. Battle of Fort Krontos

**Well. Here you guys go. Chapter 12 of One For All Redux. I know I'm sounding like I don't have much to say. Which is a total lie because I have alot to say. I was actually going to make a typecast a couple of weeks ago. But I was just so angry and I will explain it to you now.**

 **The reason I have been gone this long because recently I was on vacation to view one of Earths most brilliant sights in nature. The Solar eclipse. And you wanna know why I'm angry. Because I didn't get to see it. In fact, the position I was at it was only 99% partial. And to make it even worse. A large cloud blocked the sun from our position for about two minutes. So even if it was total, we couldn't see it. I don't blame my disastrous vacation on the cloud though. I blame it on our poor positioning. To those who want to know I was actually in St Louis when I viewed the eclipse and I was in St Charles when it happened so pretty much five of seven miles away from me got it total. But did this man see it? Nope..Not at all. I told my Dad we had to go to either Jefferson City or St Charles but nope..He didn't listen like everyone in my family does. I knew my vacation was too good to be true. I don't believe in "A good time" when it comes to vacations and stuff like that when it comes to family. I just don't believe in it. But from whats been happening recently in my life. I think GOD is trying to tell me something. But I don't know what it is. And I'm currently trying to figure it out. Now that my personal life is out of the way, lets get into the story.**

 **I actually intended to get this out before school started for me. But since I was still grieving over my vacation, and I had alot of work to do. I didn't have alot of time. So I am bringing it out to you now. Now you have also probably been wondering whats been going on with the flamers and the answer to that is...I don't know. Because I haven't heard from them. So this must be a good thing and we won't have to deal with them anymore. So now lets move onto reviews, even though there hasn't been any since I am aware of...Actually there was one from NightRider7 who stopped by and gave an actual Critic like someone like the Nostalgia Critic would do and since its 11:30pm from where I am at and I am tired. I'm not going to reply to it. But from what he said in the end of the review. I will think about it and I do thank you for your review. Now lets get to the favorites and follows.**

 **I would like to thank Kairi671 for favoriting and following Man Vs Machine and One For All Redux. King-Dorado for favoriting and following One For All Redux. And strangely enough. A reader named SnowWarrior515 just followed Worlds United. I don't know why you would follow that because that story is finished and I don't have anything planned to add to that but hey. I still appreciate the support. So thank you all.**

 **Now I will shut up and let you guys read this long awaited chapter.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Fort Krontos**

 **Planet Batalia**

 **2:45pm local time**

 **Battle of Fort Krontos**

As the group landed on a landing pad outside of Fort Krontos, the group got out of the ship and was exposed to the crisp, cold, chilly air. Luckily it wasn't cold enough that the Human or smaller Lombax had to stay in the ship again. Ratchet however put his helmet on again to try to block any of the falling snow that gets in his face. Once they walked up to a Gadgetron to fill up on ammo. Jordan saw another sale on another weapon and saw the weapons name was Mr Zurkon. Once Jordan read the description for the weapon, he read that it would spawn a robotic ally to your side and help you fight the darkness of the galaxy. Jordan saw it was only 5000 bolts and Jordan saw he only had 8000. Jordan decided to buy it and saw he only had 3000 bolts left. But as they were filling up on ammo, both the Lombax and Human got a message through their E-phone and it appeared to be from Cora. "Come in Ratchet and Jordan! I'm engaging hostiles and I need backup!"

"Copy that Cora. We'll be with you momentarily." Ratchet responded. But as they walked down a cobblestone path, they saw that the path broke off and led to another part of the fortress. Ratchet was really tempted to stay on the intended course, but he knew there could be something important this way and decided to tell Jordan his new course of action. "Alright. We'll split up here." Ratchet said.

"What? What about Cora?"

"You can meet up with her. I'm gonna go down here and have a look."

"But-"

"Jordan is right. It is imperative that we get to Cora before anything bad happens to her." Clank said behind Ratchets back.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Trust me guys. From what I know about her. She can handle herself pretty well. Now go! We'll catch up with you soon." Ratchet then started to walk down a separate path from what Jordan was going. Jordan decided to shout something towards the Lombax before he left. "You better be quick!"

With that said, Jordan continued to walk down the intended path and soon saw Cora thirty feet way from him, trying to take down a warbot. Before Jordan advanced however, he decided to test out this new Mr Zurkon. Jordan equipped what appeared to be a medium sized box with a green color and yellow stripes crossing each other like an X. Jordan then looked to the top of the box and saw that it had a red button on it. Jordan pressed the button and the robot immediately spawned right next to the Human. "Mr Zurkon is here to kill." The robot said. With his new ally beside him, Jordan equipped his Fusion Grenade and ran towards the warbot. Once he was ten feet away from it, he threw three grenades at it and saw it blow the warbot to pieces. Once it was destroyed, he met up with Cora. But she looked at him and wondered how she only got one Galactic Ranger instead of two. "Where's Ratchet?" she asked.

"He's off doing something else, he should be with us momentarily."

"Well he better be quick. We got more Blarg overhead." Cora started walking along the path and the Human followed. They walked across a narrow bridge, but halfway down it, a Blargian warship flew over the ground and blew the other half of the bridge to pieces. Jordan knew from the distance of the gap, he should be able to jump to the other side using his impressive agility. Jordan took a few steps back, ran as fast as he could and jumped. He was able to reach the ledge and he grabbed onto it and pulled himself up. Now he just had to find a way for Cora to cross. "I'll try to find a way to help you across."

"Don't die out there rookie." She replied. Jordan then got to work on trying to find a way so Cora can get across. As Jordan tried to look, he turned to Sophia to maybe have another helping hand. "Sophia. See if you can find anything to activate this bridge."

"Okay." Sophia jumped off of Jordan's back and they both started looking for some kind of terminal or a button to activate the bridge. After Sophia walked around a large boulder, she found exactly what they were looking for. "Hey Jordan. What about this thing?" Jordan went to where Sophia was pointing and saw the terminal in question.

"Of course. We can definitely use that. Good thinking Sophia." Jordan said as he rubbed her head, messing the fur up on her scalp. Sophia smiled in response. Jordan then walked up to the terminal and saw that it was locked with a code. "It looks like we have to find a code for this." Sophia hopped on Jordan's back and they started looking for some kind of clue that would lead them to the correct code. Jordan walked down a hill and saw a Blarg standing there at the bottom. But he didn't notice the Human whatsoever. Jordan knew he must've had the code and thought that if he could hold him hostage, he might make him be able to type the code on the terminal and activate the bridge. With a plan in mind, Jordan snuck down the hill while crouching towards the Blarg. He then saw a couple of bushes behind the enemy and he quickly moved towards them and hid. Once the Blarg moved a couple of inches, Jordan went up to the Blarg, stood up, and pointed his Combustor point blank at the Blargs head. "Don't..move." he said, trying to intimidate him.

But that didn't intimidate the Blarg at all as he turned around and tried to strike the Human with his blaster. Jordan however caught his hand just before it struck his face and twisted his arm to sprain it. He then used his leg and kicked the Blargs left leg straight into the air, causing the Blarg to fall to the ground. Jordan then unsheathed his machete and put it right on the Blargs throat. "I yield! I yield!" the Blarg shouted as he put his hands up.

"Do you wanna die today?!"

"Cmon man I got a family, please don't kill me!"

"Then today's your lucky day. Now get up!" Jordan pulled the Blarg to his feet and put his gun up to the Blargs back. "Move!" he commanded. The Blarg started moving up the hill, but he stopped halfway. The Human then shoved the Blarg with great force and he continued up the hill. Once they reached the top, Jordan led the Blarg to the terminal. "Now start typing!"

"What? I don't know the code."

"I'm starting to lose my PATIENCE!"

"But-"

"I'm going to give you till the count of three to get this bridge activated or I will blow your brains out."

"But sir-"

"One!...Two!...Three!"

"OKAY OKAY!" the Blarg started typing on the keyboard of the terminal and once the Blarg trooper was done, Jordan saw the bridge extend out and start unfolding itself to make a long bridge and help Cora across. The Markazian crossed the bridge and met up with Jordan. "Thanks. Now what do we do with him?" Jordan and Cora looked down the path that lead to the main fort. And that's when Jordan got an idea. "I might know what to do with him."

Jordan put one arm around the Blargs neck and he and Cora started moving along the path that lead to the main entrance of the fort. As they got closer, they saw that the front gates were heavily guarded by Blarg and Jordan thought. If he held a Blarg hostage, and if Drek really does care about his people, maybe they will open the gate and let them into the fort. They now approached the gate and saw all of the Blarg point their guns at them. "Open the gate or this Blarg is nothing but a decaying body in the snow." Jordan yelled. But the Blarg were still not convinced. Then, the Blarg looked at the first soldier on the left of the gate and saw that it was one of his friends who joined the military with him when Drek rose to power. "Oh please open the gates! Gary, you know me! Just open the gates and none of you have to get hurt!"

"Hmmmm…fair enough." Gary opened the gates and the group stood there dumbfounded that that actually worked. "Wow. I can't believe that worked." Jordan said to Cora.

"Call in the tank!" the Blarg yelled behind himself and into the fort. Suddenly, the gates to the fort opened and a large eighteen wheeled tank rolled out from the gates and pointed its large gun directly at the trio. "You've gotta be kidding me." Jordan said.

"Run!" Cora yelled. Jordan and Cora then quickly took cover behind a rock ten feet to the right of them and they saw that the Blarg that they held hostage still stood there petrified. "But…But…" the Blarg said in a high pitch, completely speechless for this betrayal.

"I'm sorry Ben. But when you take their high school crush away from them, then you're playing with fire. FIRE!" the Blarg commanded. The main driver of the tank the opened fire on the standing Blarg and blew him into an entire gorepile. Cora and Jordan quickly took cover from the blast and started figuring out a way to destroy this tank. Jordan thought he only had one trick up his sleeve and equipped his Fusion Grenades. Jordan peeked out from cover and started lobbing grenade after grenade. The tank slowly moved its barrel toward the duo and open fired. Luckily the large rock was able to block the entire explosion and the only thing they felt was the immense ball of fire the explosion gave off. Seven grenade later, Jordan was out of explosives. Or so he thought. Jordan completely forgot about his Bouncer and quickly equipped it. The tank shot at them again, but this time half of the rock broke off of itself and Cora was worried this rock wouldn't survive another blow. "I don't think this will last much longer." Cora said.

"This should take it out." Jordan said. He then peeked out of cover and fired one bomb out from the weapon. He saw it hit the tank and completely peel the armor off the tank like an orange. But this thing came with an added bonus. Once the first bomb hit the tank, the bomb opened up like a butterfly and six more smaller bombs came out and bounced around. The six bombs continued to peel the armor off the tank until it exposed two large red tank on the back of the vehicle. Once the final bomb hit the tanks, it set off a chain reaction and destroyed the entire tank, letting off an explosion similar to that of a small napalm.

Jordan and Cora quickly took cover and could feel the heat. But soon the fire faded away and the Blarg were stunned. Who would've thought the Galactic Rangers would be this powerful? "OPEN FIRE!" the Blarg at the top of the walls commanded and the four aliens started firing upon the duo. Jordan and Cora both equipped their Combustors and started firing back. Jordan was able to hit the first Blarg in both of his shoulders. But Cora was able to kill the second Blarg with a headshot, and the next one with two chest shots. Seeing that he was being outmatched by a woman, Jordan didn't think too much of it. Knowing she has had more military combat experience than he did. But Cora was able to assist the Human in killing the two other Blarg and saw that the gate was wide open. Jordan and Cora got up from their cover and walked towards the opening. But Jordan felt something grab his shoulder and caused the Human to pull the figure behind directly over his head and plant his machete directly on its throat. But Jordan quickly saw that it was just his ally Ratchet. "Oh it's just you." Jordan said.

"…Yeah…it's…just…me." Ratchet said, sounding like he was out of breath. Jordan then held out a hand to the Lombax and pulled him up. "So, was there anything important you found?" Jordan asked.

"Other than an infobot. No, there really wasn't anything extremely important."

"Okay then, we better keep moving."

"…Agreed…"

"Alright I'm gonna have to stop you right here. You need to take slow deep breaths if you're going to recover yourself. Now look at me." The Lombax looked straight into the Human's eyes and mimicked his breathing. They both slowly took deep breaths until the Lombax wasn't hunching over gasping for air. Once the Lombax was fully recovered, the three rangers walked into the fort. They followed Cora through the gate, made a right turn, and down a small hillside. But they saw her stop halfway as they all saw a group of three warbots fifty feet away from them. And in the center of them was a bolt crank. Unfortunately for them, there was nowhere to hide and take cover. They knew they would have to be quick about this and they all equipped their weapons of choice. Cora equipped her Fusion Grenades, Jordan equipped his Bouncer, and Ratchet equipped his Groovitron. The group ran up to the robots and Ratchet threw the small disco ball and saw all of the warbots start to dance to the music. Now was the time to strike and Ratchet equipped the Predator Launcher. While Jordan and Cora focused on the first two warbots, Ratchet focused his attention on the third one to the far left. Ratchet spawned four missiles and targeted them directly at the warbot. Once they were all locked on, he fired all four missiles and they blew the warbot to bits. He then decided to assist his two friends as he saw Cora was throwing grenade after grenade at the robots. So Ratchet locked on two missiles at the second warbot and blew the next one to bits. It was at this moment that the music stopped and the warbot recovered and saw the rangers. But Jordan was able to use his Bouncer and destroy the third and final warbot.

With the area clear, Ratchet immediately got to work on the bolt crank. As the Lombax slowly turned the bolt crank, they saw a bridge slowly extend above them and connect to a high ledge above them. They luckily found a hillside that led up to the bridge and the rangers walked up it. But once they reached the top, they saw two Blarg troopers with protsuits pop out of the snow and start attacking them. But the group quickly equipped their Combustors and started shooting at them. Cora and Ratchet were able to quickly blow the first troopers head off, while Jordan simply planted five shots to the chest on the second one and kill him. They then walked across the bridge and saw the main complex of the fort. They saw however that the main forts defenses were controlled by the Blarg and they were trying to shoot down passing tourist ships above them. So the group knew they would have to find another way inside. "Those laser turrets could be a real problem for us." Cora said to the duo. "We have to find another way inside. You two take point, I'll cover you guys."

"Copy that Cora." Ratchet said. "Now how do you think we get inside." Ratchet asked Jordan. The Human started looking around the area and saw a metallic wall along the side of the fort that could easily lead directly inside it. "Maybe this wall could be of use to us." Jordan suggested.

Ratchet started feeling the surface of the wall. "Yeah. It's definitely ionized. But we need a pair of Magneboots to scale this."

"Pardon me." Clank said as he jumped off of Ratchets back. "If I may speak, I may have the solution to our problem." Clank reached inside his chest compartment and pulled out a perfectly new pair of Magneboots. "Where did you get those?" Jordan said.

"I acquired them from out mission on Nebula G34 when I went outside the airlock."

"And you never told us about it?"

"It seemed that we were in a hurry and you never gave me time to tell you guys."

"Oh. Okay, give 'em here." Clank handed the boots to Ratchet and saw that they were a perfect fit for him. Ratchet quickly swapped his Galactic Ranger boots for the magnetic shoes and was ready to climb up the ionized wall. Ratchet walked over to the wall and placed one foot a few inches over the ionized surface. He saw his foot automatically cling to the wall and could not lift if off whatsoever. He then placed the next foot on the wall and he was now ready to enter the fort. He slowly walked along the surface and followed the walls path. "Don't worry about us. We'll wait down here." Jordan said. Ratchet however just focused on the mission and continued walking. He walked fifty feet up the wall, made a left turn and started walking down a thirty foot straightaway. But once he reached the end of it, he saw a versa mine that was blocking his way. He equipped his Wrench and swatted at it, causing it to fly five feet away from him and explode. He then continued down the path. He made a left turn, then a right, walked down a fifty foot straightaway, and saw a small hole that led inside the fort. Once he walked the ten feet down, he was finally inside the main complex. "Alright guys, I'm in." Ratchet said through his E-phone.

"Good. Now see if you can deactivate those perimeter fusion turrets from the inside." Cora said.

"Copy that Cora, Ratchet out." As Ratchet walked through the fort. He saw ten of those blade wielding robots again, and two warbots. Ratchet equipped his Proton Drum and fired a drum at the ten robots. He saw that the energy blasts were able to disable all of the robots and now he only had to deal with the two warbots. Ratchet equipped his Fusion Grenades and threw three bombs at the first one, blowing it to bits. And threw just one bomb at the second one, hitting it directly in the chest and blowing it to bits as well.

With the area cleared, Ratchet saw a flight of stairs that led to the front of the fort. Ratchet walked up the stairs and saw a bolt crank at the top. Ratchet equipped his wrench and started turning the crank. As he was turning, he saw that not only a bridge was extending out towards Cora Jordan and Clank, but the turrets were automatically disabled and simply stood there. Once Jordan Cora and Clank crossed the bridge, they met up with Ratchet and continued on with the mission.

Suddenly, a loud speaker could be heard and it turned out to be the sinister mastermind himself, Chairman Drek. "Greetings Galactic Rangers. Due to your refusal to be exterminated, you have left me not choice. All units! Report to Fort Krontos immediately and destroy these cockroaches!"

"Drek is gonna throw everything he's got at us. You rookies ready?" Cora said to the Human and Lombax.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Jordan said.

"I've been ready my whole life. Let's do this." Ratchet said. As the group was readying for the assault, Jordan saw a long sheet of metal sticking out from the ground five feet behind them and Jordan decided to hide Sophia behind it. "Now you stay here and don't even think about getting up until I say so, got it?" before the little Lombax could even answer him, two warbots from inside the fort started advancing on them. "Whatever you say Jordan!" Sophia yelled as she coward behind her hiding spot. Jordan decided to stay with her, seeing that Ratchet and Cora were taking care of the warbots. So the Human decided to stay where he was at and assist them by any means necessary. Jordan saw Ratchet throw a Groovitron out and saw the robots start dancing. Jordan then equipped his Bouncer and fired two large explosive balls towards the two warbots. Jordan had doubts that the balls were going to bounce high enough. But once they reached their targets, he was proved wrong. The balls were able to reach the robots and blow them to pieces. As they were about to get up from their spots, two more robots showed up and attacked them once more. "Oh no. More of them!" Cora said. Jordan then decided to conserve his Bouncer ammo and simply switched to his Combustor. Ratchet decided to use his new Predator Launcher and launched four missiles at both of the robots. It was able to severely wound them and Jordan shot the first one in the head, and Cora shot the other warbot dead center and they both killed them.

With the area cleared. Sophia got back on Jordan's back and the whole group advanced inside the fort, trying to find their main target, the Starwatch Defense Cannon. As they saw one of the main entrances into the fort were open, they walked inside and saw a large one hundred square foot room and there were two doors on the sides, as well as one that was locked in front of them. As they were about to approach the locked door, two explosions came from both sides and they quickly aimed their weapons in both directions. They saw that two tank emerged from both of the doors and were now targeting the group. "Oh no! Two tanks!" Cora shouted. They all quickly retreated back to their original hiding spots and tried to find a way to take out these two killing machines. "If only we had Captain Qwark." Ratchet said.

"Where the heck is he anyways?" Jordan asked.

"He said he had some urgent Galactic Ranger business to take care of." Cora responded. As if on cue, the whole group got a call on their E-phones and heard that it was Captain Qwark. "Hello cadets. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. I would be with you on the ground, but you know how hard massages are to reschedule."

"WHAT!" Jordan yelled. "You're telling me a massage is more important than our lives!? Hello?! HELLO?!" Jordan got no response from the captain. "SHIT!"

"Let's not worry about that now. Lets just worry about these tanks." Cora said. As they got blasted by two artillery shells from the tanks, their cover was able to withstand the blast and give them more time to plan. "So what should we do guys?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. Maybe throw your Groovitron at it." Jordan suggested.

"You're kidding me right?" Cora said.

"No. I clearly just said to throw a Groovitron at it."

"Jordan you know that would never work." Ratchet said.

"Look I've seen some pretty messed up things dance to that thing. If killer robots could dance to that thing, I'm sure a tank would do the same thing."

"Well we don't have a lot of options left. Sooooo, alright, let's do it."

"You're actually going to believe him?" Cora said.

"Well its either this or we get blown to bits."

"Well if you put it that way…Alright, let's give it a shot." With the entire group agreeing on the Humans idea, Ratchet equipped his Groovitron and threw one disco ball at the machines. And what happened next made the groups jaws drop.

It actually worked.

Right before the groups eyes, the two tanks started spinning around and started doing the classic dance moves. The tango, the chimey chonga, **(** **I don't even know if that's a real dance)** and just plain spinning around on their treads. The group just stood there and watched these two giants dancing. But Cora was the first one to break out of her trance and quickly inform the group to destroy these two monstrosities. "Well don't just stand there, shoot 'em!" Cora said.

"Oh, yeah, right." Ratchet said. The Human quickly equipped his Bouncer and shot one ball at the first tank on the left, stripping off most of its armor and hitting its main engine, causing the entire tank to explode. He then launched another ball at the second tank and this time was able to strip the armor until it exposed the tanks gas tanks. Jordan and Cora aimed their Combustors at the two red tanks and fired, causing them to hit both of them and destroyed the second and final tank.

With the area clear, they walked back into the room and saw that inside both of the tanks rooms were fifteen bolt crates. "Well there's no more Blarg, other than the bolt crates. If you guys want to take them, its up to you." Cora said to the duo. And that's what the Human and Lombax just did. Ratchet took the left side while Jordan took the right. Both the Lombax and Human destroyed all fifteen bolt crates and got 2000 bolts out of them. Once they got all the money that they needed, they approached the locked door and didn't see any Tresspasser locks anywhere. The only thing that they saw was a computer. But according to the words on the screen, it was all written in the Blargs native language. "Do you think you could hack this thing?" Jordan asked Cora.

"I don't know much Blargian. But I know that computer is asking for some kind've password." Clank then hopped off of Ratchets back and the group saw him run up to the computer. Unfortunately for him, his stature was too small to reach the keyboard. So he looked up to Jordan for a little help. "Um, Jordan?"

"Oh, yeah. Up you go." Jordan grabbed Clank by his sides and held him up towards the keyboard. Clank then started typing on the keyboard. But Jordan had doubts that Clanks method would even work. "I don't know about this Clank. There has to be quintillions of different types of password combinations out there. And especially in a different language. The odds of finding the right one are about-"

"Access granted." A female voice said through the speaker of the computer, causing the door to slowly open. "Oh." Jordan said. "How did you get the password so quickly?"

"I just scanned the fingerprints from the Blarg that entered the password. Then using the contour lines on his fingers. I was able to triangulate-"

"Yay you got the door open. Now lets keep moving!" Ratchet said as he stopped Clank. They then walked through the door and standing on a mound of snow like a diamond in a pile of ashes, there it was.

The Starwatch Defense Cannon.

As they walked up to the cannon. They heard the loud speakers of the fort activate again. "I don't fucking believe this. I am VERY disappointed in all of you. Twelve years of training with Victor Von Ion and you can't even kill a band of simple Galactic Rangers?! Where's your pride?! Where's your BRAVERY! DO YOU LIKE LIVING UNDERGROUND!?" Once the Chairman was done with his speech, the group approached the cannon and saw a Tresspasser lock on the side of the door that led into it. "I'll take care of this." Ratchet said with confidence. The Lombax then equipped the tool and inserted it into the lock. And five minutes later, he was finished. "Starwatch Defense Cannon online." The same female voice said as the weapon roared to life.

"Nice work Ratchet. Now one of you has to hop in and take out these warships. I'll cover you guys." Cora said to the duo.

"Well, in you go Jordan." Ratchet said, gesturing him to go through the door.

"I don't think so. You go in."

"No. I think it's time you start having a little fun."

"You know more about these things than I do. Now get in there!"

"Cora will tell you everything."

"I highly doubt that."

"You two better decided who's going in quicker!" Cora said sounding a little more irritated.

"Look! A Tank!"

"Where!" Jordan yelled out as he looked to where the Lombax was pointing. But he quickly felt himself getting forcefully grabbed and thrown through the door. Sophia quickly followed him in and Ratchet quickly slammed the door. Jordan got up and started banging on the door. "Hey! Open this door right now!" he got not response. "Fuck!"

"Jordan look." Sophia said as she pointed to a flight of three stairs behind them. Jordan looked and they both walked up the narrow stairs until they reached the main controls of the cannon. Jordan sat in the chair while the little Lombax stood beside him. Jordan saw the many buttons and levers, but saw the main holographic screen in front of him. And all it read was a bunch of symbols that was just a bunch of gibberish to the Human. "Umm..Uh..Dammit! I don't know what to do..Maybe it's this..No..What about this one..Maybe..Or this..Wait a minute." Jordan just realized that he could contact Cora and give him some instructions. "I need some help here Cora!"

"Right now the cannon should be locked down. There should be a big red button to your right. Do you see it?" Jordan looked slightly to his right and saw a big red flashing button. "I see it."

"Push it." Jordan pushed the button and he saw the words disappear and saw the main screen pop up for the cannon. He could see a full view of what was in front of him. And on the sides displayed his ammo and cooldown for both the bullets and the missiles. "Now do you see two joysticks in front of you?" Cora asked. Jordan looked down by his sides and saw two joysticks, one of them with a small red button on the top of it. "Yeah I see 'em."

"Those control the cannon and the buttons on them control the machine guns. See if you can move the cannon." Jordan grabbed the two joysticks and move them all the way to the right and saw the cannon quickly shoot to the right. Seeing that this was a very sensitive gun. He would have to keep this in mind when getting ready for combat. But he started fiddling with the controls until he was familiar with the sensitivity and was ready to go. "What about all these other buttons and levers?"

"Don't worry about those. The only thing you need to worry about is how to use the main cannon."

"And how do I do that?" once Jordan said that, he looked to the red button on the left joystick and connected the dots. "In fact, nevermind that." Jordan pressed the red button and saw the main cannon shoot out its large ion blast with a loud bang. But when Jordan tried to use it again, a bunch of words showed up on the screen and a loading bar appeared on the lower left side of the screen. Jordan knew that the cannon must've had some kind of cooldown time and asked Cora what to do next. "Alright. Is this everything I need to know."

"Yes. Now start taking out those warships, one by one. When the cannon fully charges, fire!"

"Got it." Now that the Human was ready for combat, he aimed at one of the large warship and waited for the cannon to be armed. But as Jordan was waiting, he saw four Blarg ships line up single file in the skies and prepare to make a bombing run on the Human. Jordan quickly aimed the cannon at the ships and activated the machine guns. He was able to take down two of the ships before the final two launched two missiles at the cannon and caused the whole interior to violently shake. "Warning. Hull integrity at eighty percent."

"Well I guess I better take care of these guys first while this cannon charges." With a new enemy to face, Jordan saw four more ships begin another bombing run. Jordan Weaver quickly aimed the sensitive cannon towards the ships and he blasted them out of the sky one by one. He then looked at the cooldown and saw that the canon was ready to fire again. So Jordan aimed it at one of the Blarg warships in the sky and fired. Causing the ion bullet to soar through the air and destroy one of the warships with just one shot. "One down, three more to go." Jordan said.

As he waited for the Ion cannon to refill its ammo, he started seeing wave after wave of attack ships try to make a bombing run on him. But he was quickly able to shoot them all down with ease. Once the cannon was seventy percent charged, Sophia noticed a missile coming from one of the warships and pointed it out to the Human. "Look out for that rocket!" Sophia yelled.

"What?" Jordan looked to where she was pointing on his left side and saw a large missile coming right towards him. Jordan however was able to quickly shoot it out of the sky and focus on the next warship. "Thanks for pointing that out."

"You're welcome." Sophia responded. Now that the Ion cannon was fully charged, Jordan aimed the cannon the the second warship and fired. He saw the bullet soar through the skies and hit the warship, blowing it to smithereens. "There goes another one."

"Nice shot buddy." Ratchet said.

"I'm getting pretty good at this." Only two more to go and this time he had to focus on not only missiles coming from the warships, but now he also had to deal with normal attack ships and their bombing runs. Jordan hoped he could handle this as two missiles and four ships started their attack on the Human. Jordan was able to shoot all the ships down and shoot one missile out of the sky. But he was too late to shoot the last missile down and hit the turret with a loud bang. "Warning. Hull integrity at 50 percent." The computer said. He then got communications from Ratchet outside who was assessing the exterior. "Jordan this thing is smoking. Is everything alright in there?"

"I'm working on it." Jordan said. The ion cannon was now fully charged and Jordan shot the next warship out of the sky with ease. "Only one warship left." Cora said.

Jordan waited for the cannon to charge up. While it was, he focused on the next bombing run and missile brigade that was coming his way. Jordan was a lot faster at taking down these threats this time and soon the skies were clear. That is, until the next set of ships formed in the shape of a circle and the Human knew this would hinder his accuracy. But Jordan was able to take out the set before they could even fire on him. It was at this moment that the ion cannon was ready. But Jordan's hand hovered over the trigger. He knew he was definitely going to bask in the glory of taking all these things down. But what about the companion beside him. From what they been through so far, Jordan decided it was time for the little Lombax to have a little fun. "Here. You press it." Jordan said, clearing his hand away from the trigger.

"What? You mean..I can press it?"

"Sure. Why not? I mean, if you want to that is."

"Okay!" Sophia said with excitement. Sophia hovered her hand over the trigger. "Well. Here I go." Sophia slammed her hand on the button and the ion cannon fired its missile, hitting the last ship and blowing it to bits.

With all of the warships out of the sky. The Blarg started evacuating the planet. "Look! They're retreating!" Cora said.

"Woo!" Jordan yelled.

"You did it!" Sophia said as she pounced on the Human and hugged him with all of her might. Jordan was slightly thrown off by this. But he hugged his friend back. "No. We did it." Jordan then got off of the chair and carried Sophia all the way to the door. Once he set her down and opened it, he saw that all of the rangers were united and congratulating the Human. "Nice job Jordan." Cora said first.

"Yeah great work kid." Brax said next.

"Awesome job buddy." Ratchet said as he approached him and wrapped an arm around his right shoulder.

"Thank you all." Jordan said to the group.

"We should head back to the ship." Clank suggested.

"He's right. Qwark wants us to meet back at base so we can discuss our final assault on Drek Industries." Cora said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jordan said. As everyone went their separate ways back to their ship, Ratchet, Jordan, and Sophia went back to their ship and Jordan saw Ratchet entering coordinates back to Kerwan. Or so he thought. "So it's back to base then?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that infobot I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..It was from Grim."

"You mean that big purple guy back on Veldin?"

"You mean my boss? But yes that's Grim. He sent me an infobot telling me he wants me to help his brother out on Pokitaru. He said the Blarg were trying to take the planets water supply for their planet."

"And I take it that's where we're going next?"

"Exactly."

"Well as long as it involves taking out the Blarg, I'm fine with going there. Lets go." Once the Lombax entered the coordinates to Planet Pokitaru, Ratchet flew the ship off into space, ready to save his boss/best friends brother.

* * *

 **This was a pretty long one and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now the next thing I will upload is Man Vs Machine. So expect anything for a while. Mostly because I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT YET. It still isn't stapled by my "Finished story" stapler and for the next couple of weeks or so I will finish typing it and reuploading it as quickly as I can. I might lie I might not. But don't expect anything from me for a while. So once again I hope you enjoyed this and keep up with the support. I will see you guys later.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **(Oh yeah and one last thing. 4000 VIEWS! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG THAT TOOK ME TO GET WHEN I FIRST STARTED WRITING!? A VERY LONG TIME! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND IS GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I FEEL LIKE I DON'T EXPRESS OR SAY THAT ENOUGH!)**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	13. Is Trust Really Dead?

**I AM BACK BABY. After a couple months wait. I finally give you chapter 13 of One For All (Redux). To those of you who have been monitoring my DeviantArt, you will have seen for the past couple of months, I have been flooding my profile with drawings and art of misc and stuff for future stories. But now that I've got a Mobilestudio Pro, I will be able to put 120% into my writing and drawing and do expect more chapters for the next couple of months since I have been out of school. I don't have much to say other than thanks for over 5 THOUSAND VIEWS. It would've tooken even after the story to get that many views. So I just wanted to say thank you for all your support. And If you didn't notice. I finally added temporary cover art for this story. I only say temporary because I will be having a contest sometime in the Summer for new cover art for it. In fact, check out the contest I have for it now. I hope you guys have inspiration for it since I am giving away over an 150$ value in prizes. No without further ado, I will let you guys read on.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Jowai Resort**

 **Planet Pokitaru**

 **12:00pm Local Time**

 **Is Trust Really Dead?**

As the group landed on a landing pad right beside the famed Jowai Resort. Jordan looked around and saw a bright and sunny day and saw that most of the resort was surrounded by water and beautiful palm trees. There was only one problem with this description however,

Not only were the palm trees in flames, but the water and the aquatic life were being sucked up into the large machines called Hydroharvesters. Once the group jumped out of the ship, Jordan was immediately hit by a blistering heat. "Jeez. What's the temperature out here?" Jordan asked the group.

"It is 83.45 degrees Fahrenheit." Clank answered.

"Great." Jordan said.

"Cmon guys. Felton should be far." Ratchet saw as they started walking towards the resort.

"Felton. That's your boss's brothers name?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah." Just before they met up with the said fungoid, they stopped at a gadgetron vendor and stocked up on ammo. But as Jordan was stocking up, he saw Ratchet equip a new weapon. And Jordan saw that this weapon looked vaguely familiar. In fact, it was a weapon they tested out at HQ, a missile launcher called the Warmonger. "You seriously bought that thing?"

"Yep. And it gets better. You get to teach me how to use it." Ratchet said as he poked the Human in the shoulder.

"Why? Because I'm your "Associate"?"

"That's right."

"Well how much did you pay for that?"

"Six thousand bolts."

"Okay. Well its not that hard to use, just shoot it like I did and you'll be fine."

"Whatever you say." Ratchet and the group walked down a flight of stairs. And waiting at the end was the Fongoid himself, Felton Razz. "Well dip me in breadcrumbs and feed me to a Snagglebeast. Grim told me he was friend with a Lombax. But I didn't believe him. I've never seen one up close before. You must be Ratchet." Felton then looked beside the Lombax. "And you must be his partner Grim told me about."

"The names Jordan." the Human said as he lowered his hood. Jordan then looked to Ratchet and saw he was frozen in his place. "Ratchet?"

"I'm sorry its just so weird. The resemblance is soo.."

"Uncanny I know."

"Grim asked us to help you take out these Hydroharvesters."

"If you're gonna have a shot at taking those things out we need to upgrade your ship. And it just so happens that the best upgrade guy in the galaxy is here for a comic book convention. Follow me I'll take you to him." Felton Razz started walking down another flight of stairs while the group followed. But as they were about to walk across a sand covered path, they saw fish flop out of the water and towards the group. "The Puffoids have been coming ashore ever since the Blarg started attacking. Nasty little devils. But mighty tasty if you know how to cook 'em."

"I bet. I took Sophia out on Kerwan and she had one."

"Yeah they're an acquired taste around the galaxy. Now would you be so kind and take these things out for me."

"Sure thing." Ratchet equipped his wrench while Jordan equipped his Combuster. They approached the first two creatures and Ratchet knocked them back into the water with his wrench. But Jordan took out the last two with his Combuster by blowing both of their brains out with one shot each. Once Felton caught up in front of them, they walked down the sandy path and were about to jump on a hovering boat. But a large creature appeared out from the water behind it and roared at the group. "What. The fuck. Is that?" Jordan asked Ratchet.

"I have no idea." Ratchet whispered back.

"My scanners indicate that is a Telepathopus."

"You collected brains from these things?!"

"Well-"

"Look out!" Sophia yelled. Jordan and Ratchet saw the creature spit a big blob of goo right at the group and they both jumped out of the way. They then both got into attack position as Jordan equipped his Fusion Grenade and the Lombax equipped his Warmonger. As Jordan threw grenade after grenade at the creature, Ratchet kneeled and fired three simultaneous rockets at the creature, blowing it to bits. Unfortunatly for the duo, a thick green substance drenched the two. "Eeewww. What is this." Sophia said as she touched herself trying to get the goo off.

"I don't know. But it doesn't seem like its hurting us so it must be its blood." Jordan said.

" That's disgusting." Sophia replied.

"Oh it could be worse." Ratchet said.

"Worse? How could it get any worse?!"

"You could inhale the stuff." Ratchet said. This made Jordan quickly spit out the goo and clear his nose. This made Ratchet bust a gut as he patted the Human on the shoulder. Ratchet and the group then jumped on the boat. As Felton drived the boat, Jordan got on his hands and knees and started washing his face off. Sophia did the same thing and that's when Felton Razz started to strike up a conversation. "I actually had a lovely fishing trip planned out before the Hydroharvesters showed up and ruined everything."

"Oh." Ratchet responded. "How long was your trip?"

"I've been going on for about ten years now. The fish was starting to get good too." As he finished, a Puffoid jumped out from the water and towards the Human. Jordan saw its jaw open and immediately jumped back. Sophia jumped back too with a scream. But it just missed them both and landed on the boat. As Jordan kicked it back into the water, two more fish jumped onto the boat. "Make sure you keep them off my back for me okay."

"We will." Ratchet responded. As more and more fish appeared on the boat, Ratchet kept swatting them off the boat with his wrench. That's when Jordan decided to join in and equipped his machete to conserve ammo. Ratchet swatted while Jordan stabbed. Ratchet hit them in the face while Jordan impaled their brains. But after driving for about two minutes, the finally stopped by land and they all jumped off the boat.

They started walking down a gravel path and walked up to a small pond. However, they saw that in the water were two large creatures that looked like mutated crabs, with two large pincers for hands. Jordan spawned a Mr. Zurkon while Ratchet simply equipped his Proton Drum. While Mr. Zurkon fired at the first creature, Ratchets Proton Drum started electrocuting the second one until it was burnt to a crisp. Jordan then equipped his Fusion Grenade and stuck the bomb into one of the holes that the robot companion made. It blew the creature to bits and they all continued towards their destination. Felton and the group went through the pond and continued down the gravel path. They walked up a tiny flight of stairs, made a left turn and walked down a hill. They were now right underneath a waterfall and saw the gravel path lead right through it. The group was now ready to get soaked as they walked right through it. But once they appeared out from the other side, they saw two more Puffoids, but Ratchet swatted them back into the ocean with ease. At least the Human was happy that the waterfall caused all of the Telepathopus blood to flow right off of the Lombax and was now sparkly clean…Well…Almost.

As they walked down the path, they saw another boat and jumped right on it. Once they were on it. Felton decided to pop another question. "So how's Grim doing? I haven't heard much from him ever since we moved from the Polaris Galaxy. He runs a garage right?

"Yeah on Veldin. Its small, but kinda cool. We mostly do hover conversions, proton scrubs, that sorta thing."

"And now you're a Galactic Ranger. He must be so proud."

"Actually I don't know. I was suppose to help him with some proton scrubs, but I left in kind've a hurry. I hope he's not too angry with me."

"Aah, he'll be alright. Your off protecting the galaxy. Whats that compared to a few proton scrubs?"

"Well it sounds like a lot when he puts it." Jordan said.

"He always did value his job and money over everything else in the whole universe."

"That reminds me. What exactly did he say about me?" Jordan asked.

"The only ting he told me was when he was getting ready to close up shop in the middle of the night, some rogue Markazian held him up at gunpoint and locked him in his own supply closed."

Jordan rubbed his neck after hearing that. " _Yeeeeah_ , that definitely sounds like me."

"I was honestly worried about him after he said that. But now that I'm looking at you. I think its hilarious ha ha."

"Why because of my size!..Yeah that story would be hard to believe at first."

"That remind me too. He said he heard gunshots once he heard Ratchet enter the shop. You didn't shoot him did you."

"No no no. Of course not." Ratchet said. "This guy maybe a little rough around the edges but-" as Ratchet was rubbing the Humans shoulder, more Puffoids appeared on the boat and the group quickly got to work. Jordan this time started kicking the fish back into the ocean and Ratchet did the same thing. Soon they reached their next destination and hopped off the boat. They started walking up a flight of stairs, made a right turn and walked up another long flight of stairs. Once they reached the top, they saw two parts of a bridge that were disconnected. "Ahh, the bridge is out!" Felton Exclaimed. "You think you two can give me a hand and get it running for me?"

"Sure thing Felton." Ratchet said. Ratchet used Clanks Heli-pack to reach the other side. While Jordan used his Endurance and Strength to reach the other side. "I'd jump across myself, but as you can see, my brother and I kinda share the same trait!" he yelled across to them.

"Don't worry we'll get it up for ya!" Jordan yelled back. Ratchet and Jordan saw a big red button rigged to a switch right beside the bridge and Jordan did the honors of pressing it. Slowly the bridge formed and Felton walked across it to meet the group. "Thanks. Now cmon its not too far now." the group followed Felton up another flight a stairs and saw Big Al's shack, that was currently under attack by the Blarg. Jordan and Ratchet would clear them out. But just like before, another bridge was out. But Ratchet and Jordan quickly activated the bridge using their technique from before and they soon reached the Blarg.

While Felton kept a safe distance. Ratchet and Jordan approached the Blarg who were two thirds of the way through the doors sealing off the shack. Once Jordan and Ratchet approached them, they saw the door to the shack explode and saw Al and twenty other civilians hiding in the shack. "Ready to die. Faggots." one of the Blarg shouted towards them. As they all reloaded their weapons, Jordan decided to distract them to keep their guns away from the civilians. "You know. All of the homophobic shit makes you sound _Super_ gay." Jordan said to the Blarg. They all then turned around and saw the group. The first enemy in front of them equipped his blaster. But Jordan kicked it out of the way and quickly impaled the Blarg directly in the throat with his machete. The other Blarg opened fire on the duo and Jordan quickly grabbed the first aliens body and used it as a shield as he equipped his combuster. Ratchet however equipped his Warmonger and shot missile after missile at each of the eight remaining Blarg and blew six of them to bits, while Jordan placed two clean headshots to the heads of the last two.

The whole area was now clear and Felton Razz approached the group and entered Big Als shack. "You sure we can trust this guy?" Jordan asked.

"Of course. He gave us the Heli-pack remember?"

"Yeah but that's in Robotics. I am wondering if you can trust this guy to even give you the slightest upgrade to your-"

"You must be the one Cora told me about. Jordan isn't it?" Big Al said as he held out his hand towards the Human.

Jordan was completely thrown off by this, hoping he didn't just hear the conversation him and the Lombax were having. But Jordan quickly decided to just ignore it and introduce himself properly. "Yes it is." Jordan said as he shook his furry hand. "You must be Al?"

"Indeed I am."

"Listen Al, we're here to help take out these Hydroharvesters. You think you could help us by upgrading our onboard weapon systems."

"Anything for the Galactic Rangers. How about a teleblast weapon kit. It uses polarized elector emitters to increase propulsion by 128.7 percent. Even a rareitanium hull is no match for those babies."

"Sounds like exactly what we need. You lead the way, we'll cover you." As the entire group walked out of Al's shop, Ratchet walked beside Jordan to give him his own personal taste of "I told you so". "See I told you we can trust him." Ratchet gloated.

"Okay I might've misjudged you. Now let's get moving." Jordan and Ratchet looked to their left and saw Felton and Al get on another boat. The Boat took them down twenty feet into the water and Al and Felton struck another conversation. "I'm starting to get real tired of these Blargian Troopers. They showed up just as I was about to speak on a panel about everything wrong with comic based holo films. All the greatest bloggers were on it to. Me, Stuart Zurgo, and Obsidia Can Schmoot." Al said.

"Van Schmoot was there?!" Felton exclaimed. "I love her! She hates everything."

"There hasn't been a holo film, game, or online product she hasn't shredded in the comments section. That reminds me. Jordan." Al got the Humans attention and Jordan walked over to see what the furry owl like creature wanted. "You said you live with a species more primitive than us..what you call "Aliens" right?"

"Yes that's right." Jordan responded.

"What kind of culture do you guys have in terms of movies or games?"

"Nothing much. We have things like you guys such as conventions movies. And its all thanks to the important invention of Television."

"Television _'snort'_ soo turn of the stone age. Am I right Felton?"

"True that." They both slapped hands as they agreed with each other.

"I'll have you know Television happens to be turn of the century! Without it. How would we know of things such as video games, shows, movies. Or other stuff like that."

"I'm not judging. I'm just surprised you guys haven't invested your technology into such more useful things like Holovision."

"Its just the way Humans are."

"As a matter of fact. Here. Take a look at this, see if any of this is reminiscent to you?" Al pulled out his E-phone and instructed the Human to put it on. As they rode, picture after picture appeared on his phone about think like producs, funerals. And most importantly, Cosplay and video games came up. But one thing bothered the Human about how Holo-games were manufactured and produced. "You people are even more primitive than us! Cartridges? Really? You ever heard of something called a CD?"

"What's wrong with cartridges?"

"Nothing..I mean if you like Retro. But CD are so much better. They can store more data, improve graphics, more portable and-"

"More fragile if you ask me." Felton Razz said. "I can't remember the last time I've gotten a scratch on those thing and end up replacing the whole game due to glitches and bugs."

"Yeah but-"

"Cartridges are so much easier. They look cosmetically nicer to collect. And their virtually indestructible. Even Venbuscent Destroyer IV came with a Rareitanium cartridge and I still haven't broken that thing yet."

"But what about all the dirt that gets in the circuitry. Isn't that a problem?"

"Nothing but a nice shot of a Quazar Flash can't fix."

"Oh..Okay." Jordan ended the conversation there as they reached Ratchets ship. Al then got to work and started checking off everything as he went. Until it was finally time to install the software. "Reinstalling weapon software. Rebooting System aaaaaand DONE!" Al said.

"Teslablast weapon kit detected, happy hunting." The female voiced computer said in the ship. They were now ready to take out the harvesters. But their still was a problem about the ground forces on the beaches of the resort. So Jordan agreed to deal with those. Ratchet and Clank got into the ship and started dealing with the harvester. "Remember, normal bullets won't work on those harvesters. So don't forget to use your tesla rockets." Al said on his communicator.

"Copy that Al, preparing to engage."

…

While Ratchet engaged the Hydroharvesters. Felton led Jordan on the Curukan beaches to deal with the incoming Blarg. "Alright. There's gonna be reinforcements coming right this way to lock down the entire resort. All you have to do is stand your ground here until Ratchet is done taking out the Harvesters." Felton said.

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"Well good luck. I'm gonna make sure all the civilians are safe."

"You too on keeping those civilians under control." Felton left the area, leaving the Human and Lombax. Jordan knew they would do everything in their power to rip the two apart. So Jordan hid Sophia behind a rock until the mission was done. "You stay here and stay out of the line of fire okay?"

"You got it." Sophia replied.

"Good girl." Jordan patted her head and focused on the wave coming in. But this wave was packed with panicking civilians instead of soldiers. So Jordan guided them to a safe place. "Don't worry. I'm here to help all of you. Got to Al's Shack and up the stairs 'till its safe!" all of the civilians blankly stood there and whispered to each other. Ratchets the definitive Ranger. Who the hell is this guy who's trying to save them. As they whispered to one another, Jordan saw the Blarg approach behind them. "CMON GO GO GOO!" the civilians quickly retreated up the stairs and Jordan pointed his Combustor directly at the reinforcements. "Time to nut up or shut up." Jordan said to himself.

The reinforcements charged and stopped twenty feet from the Human. "This..This is our biggest threat?" The first Blarg said as he approached the Human.

"Stop. This man is extremely dangerous and will stop at nothing to kill us all." The Blarg said behind him. Jordan looked towards the smart one and noticed something, this is the exact same Blarg from Aridia, Kerwan, Fort Krontos, And now he's here where they can both settle their differences mon e mono. "Why. Billy thornesly. Now where were we…Oh, that's right." Jordan approached the first Blarg and immediately held a pistol to his head. "Last time I saw you. You had your hands on-" Jordan pulled the trigger, atomizing the first Blargs head into oblivion. Then shooting the second and third Blarg directly in the head, placing 10 mm holes in them. The Blarg Jordan was talking too then started running away while the other two watched. "Get back here you coward!" the first Blarg shouted.

"I'll just shoot him." the second Blarg said as he held his weapon up.

"That won't be necessary." Jordan said as he shot the other two in the head. He then equipped his Machete and threw it towards the alien, it hit him directly in the back and the Blarg fell with a yell. As Jordan approached him, he saw the next wave move towards him. But Jordan quickly felt his weapon vibrate and hover in front of him. The weapon was now upgraded and split into two. Jordan now had not one, but two Combustors. "Oh YEAAAAH!" Jordan sprinted towards the other Blarg and began his rampage.

…

Ratchet barrel rolled to dodge the first ship and launched a Tesla missile towards the first harvester. He ended up blowing the first canister. He then waited for the systems to be back online and shoot the next one. In the meantime, he started taking down ship after ship and once the tesla rocket was ready. He launched it at the harvester. Now a full pack of rockets were ready and he launched each one at canister after canister. Just once remained and the first Hydroharvester was taken out. As Ratchet flipped the ship around, he looked down towards the beaches to see what his Human friend was up to.

…

Jordan ran towards the first two Blarg and shot them point blank in the head with both of his blasters. He then used their bodies a shield and he powerwalked to the next one, got close to it, and shot the alien directly in the head as well. "We can't stop them. THEIR TOO POWERFUL!" the Blarg yelled in his communicator to Drek.

"Now you listen to me. I want that water! If you can't stop these rangers than the next thing that's going to be buried on my new planet IS YOU!"

"On it si-" before he could finish, a bullet was blasted into his head. He fell to the ground and Jordan walked until he reached a cliffside beside him. The next wave showed up and this time were Warbots. Jordan sprinted towards the robots and used the side of the cliff as a wall. He wall runned across it and jumped onto the first warbot. Using it as a advantage. He aimed towards the other warbots and landed headshot after headshot after headshot. He then blew the robotic brains of the one he was on out and focused on the last wave. As he was destroying the things with ease, he looked up into the sky and saw Ratchet killing the skies with his fire power. He saw him barrel roll, destroy a few ships. Take out a Hydroharvester, destroy a few more ships, and finish the last harvester off. Once the Warbots were done. He screamed in the skies, cheering his partner on. "WOOOOOOO YEAH! THAT'S ONE HELLUVA PILOT!" He said as he flew past him.

"WOOOHOO." Ratchet yelled.

Jordan now focused on the Blarg named Billy and saw him trying to crawl back to safety. But Jordan approached him and backed him against the side of the cliff. He removed his machete from his back and started to describe him as he stomped on his right leg. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" the Blarg yelled.

"You know. I did my research back at base Billy. You did some convoy work for Drek until he promoted you to a trooper. But threes a chance for you to change. Actually, there's a chance for all of your kind to change."

"Okay okay I get it..I'll change. Just please don't kill me." the trooper said as he balled his eyes out.

"Your worthless."

"I know."

"You work for evil."

"I use to hang with..alot of losers."

"Cmon get a grip on yourself man." Jordan said as he slapped him on the side of the head. "And your right. This isn't my Planet. What room do I have to judge. The ones you should be concerned about are right over there." Jordan pointed to the group of Puffoids that were slowly flopping towards them. "And as far to my knowledge you have two choices. One. Once I'm gone, if you could turn yourself in to the local authorities, they will pack you and square you away properly, or two. Take that rifle, put bullets in the fish's heads, and make you way towards a more enlightening life. The choice is yours. Ta ta." as Jordan was about to walk away from the Blarg, the alien took the Rifle and aimed it at the Human. But Jordan quickly kicked it away and looked down ashamed at the Blarg. "I was afraid to do this." Jordan grabbed the Blarg by its back and waist and lifted him straight up into the air. He then carried it towards the group of Puffoids and was ready to drop him. "PLEASE PLEASE HAVE MERCY." the Blarg shouted.

"God shows mercy brother." Jordan then lifted the Blarg down towards the Humans face. "I don't." he then dropped the alien directly in the center of the Puffoids as they ripped him to shreds. The Blarg screamed and squealed like a stuffed pig. And as Jordan walked fifty feet away from him. He decided that now was the time for him to shut up. He equipped a Fusion Grenade and threw it behind his back as he heard the Blargs final words. "JOOOORDAN! YOU SAVAGE SON OF A-"

 _BOOOOOOM!_

Jordan then approached Sophia who ran out from cover and pounced towards the Human, hugging him with all her mite. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Sophia yelled.

"There's a reason they call me a headhunter 'hon." Jordan said as he wrapped his arms around the little Lombax.

"A what?"

" Nothing." Jordan set Sophia down and they both saw Ratchet land his ship on the same landing pad. They both held hands as they walked towards Ratchet and Clank. Felton, Al, and all of the civilians followed the duo, cheering them on for saving the day once again. "Well done guys! You just saved the resort. And probably the entire planet."

"All in a days work." Jordan bowed. "So now I take it we're going back to HQ?" Jordan asked Ratchet.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Cmon. Look at it outside. Its sunny and beautiful. Don't you just wanna relax here for a while?"

"We can do that when we get back to base. Besides. I don't think Mr. Razz here would like having us relax on his wonderful beaches while we are on an urgent mission to save the universe as we know it."

"Actually. Since you saved the resort and are friends of my brother. You guys can come by anytime you want. I'd be more than happy to have some Galactic Rangers over here, it might even raise the reputation of this place.

"See. We're allowed." Ratchet said.

"Yeah but-"

" Oh cmon. Turn off your paranoid sensors and have some fun." Ratchet started walking off towards the blood covered beaches, leaving the Human, Robot, and little Lombax. Jordan sighed and just decided to go along with this little charade. But Jordan knew relaxing will relieve stressing on all of their parts and hopefully help him focus. "Cmon Jordan it'll be fun." Sophia said as she pulled the Human towards the beaches and Jordan played along. Clank followed the two and they were soon down by Ratchet, who was trying to grab a parasol and two chairs to lay under the shade with. They all laid in the sand while Ratchet was working. "So what do you wanna do Jordan?" Sophia asked.

"Whatever you wanna do." Jordan said.

"Okay." Jordan saw Sophia run somewhere away from him and frankly Jordan didn't care. So he laid in the sand and waited for her.

 _5 minutes later._

Jordan was woken up by Sophia, who had a bunch of toys with her. More specifically, for sandcastles. They each then helped build one building after another and after five minutes, they were able to build a molt, walls, and a castle in the center of all it. Now it was time to decorate the place. "Now lets decorate this place."

"How?" Sophia asked.

"Like this." Jordan grabbed the small molds that resembled people and he build a townsperson in the middle of the castle. "Now you build a king and a queen and I will sit over there while I watch you."

"Okay." Jordan got up and saw that Ratchet was sitting comfortably on his chair while another one sat beside him. Jordan sat down and pulled out his wallet, looking at the picture inside it. "What is that?" Ratchet asked.

"Its nothing." Jordan said as he quickly pulled it away from the Lombax's sight.

"Really. What is it."

"Nothing!"

"Cmon show me."

"No!" Ratchet got up from his chair and over to the Humans trying to snag the wallet from the Human. "Give it to me!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOO!"

R atchet got on top of the Human and finally got the wallet. "HA! I GOT IT!"

"NOOO!" Ratchet quickly stepped back away from the Human and observed the picture. "Oooooh. Does somebody have a girlfriend?" Ratchet teased. Jordan snatched the wallet from the Lombax and sat back in his seat. "Not anymore."

"Oh. So an ex girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Just wanted to ask."

"Hey Jordan. Come see what I made." Sophia said.

"I will 'hon. Just give me a minute." Jordan slumped back in his seat as he looked at Sophia make more stuff using the toys she has. "You care a lot for her." Ratchet said.

"Mmmmm. I guess so."

"You guess?"

"What else am I suppose to say."

"You love her."

"She's had a hard life. And I want her to just be happy for once. Happiness heals all wounds you know."

"I know I know. But I mean for how you acted so far. You don't seem like that bad of a guy to be honest."

"What. You're saying you thought of me as a serial killer before you knew me?"

"You were kinda shady when I first saw you but normally that's a good thing." Ratchet moved closer to the Human. "Now that were here relaxing. May I ask…When did it all start."

"Start of what?"

"This. This shady side of you. When did it all happen?"

Jordan sighed. He didn't really want to explain everything to just some stranger. But he thought. What has he got to lose. "Well…Where should I begin?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Okay…It all started about two weeks ago."

"That's when you were in a relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Go on."

"..And..I also had a best friend who I cared for a lot. One night…She told me she was going to her house to do homework. So naturally I didn't go with her or anything and just stayed at my house. So the next day I go to school and eavesdrop a conversation he had with his friends and he….He…" Jordan started hyperventilating and was a known problem he had when talking about severe nightmares. As he tried to recall the memory, Ratchet got closer and closer until he was sitting right beside him. He then proceeded to calm him down. "Ssshhhhhh. Its okay buddy. Just breathe and try to think."

"He started bragging to his friends on how he made love to her."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah I know. I kinda said the same thing." Jordan started tearing up at this point and the Lombax quickly started to calm him down. "Ssshhhhhhhh. Its okay. Its okay."

"I…I just wanna go home and forget about all this."

"And we will get you home buddy. We just got one more thing to do."

"I..I know."

"You got a family that really cares about you huh?"

"Y-yeah."

"Your luck to have a family." Ratchet started sitting back in his seat. "I never had a family to come home to."

"You-you mean like no mother, father, brothers, or sisters, nothing?"

"Yeah. At least that's what Grim told me. I crash landed on Veldin when I was a baby. I was then founded by an orphanage and took care of for quite some time."

"Did you have a name at least?"

"No. No name either."

"Then how did you get the name Ratchet?"

"Personally I don't know. And I don't know how I got it either. All I know is they slapped that name on my birth certificate and that was that."

"But I thought you said you lived with Grimroth all your life?"

" _Weeeeell_. This is going to turn into a funny story. But I'll tell you it anyways. It was right when I was five, I actually snuck out of the orphanage and ended up finding Grims garage." Ratchet then started rubbing the back of his head. "And I kinda stole a rocketsled right from his garage."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"What happened next."

"I crashed it. Ended up losing a tooth in the process."

"Did you get into any trouble?"

"No. Grim dropped all charges, just because of the excuse I gave."

"And what was that?"

"I was test driving it." that quote really cheered the Human up and he was able to get off of Ratchets lap and sit back in his seat. "So he adopted you then."

"He saw the real potential in me on how good of a job I did fixing his sled. But yeah, he did. The pay was low and I never really got to be a kid. But Grim was a friend to me and the only family I really had."

"I guess you, Sophia , and me have something in common then."

"What do you mean?"

"I never really knew my real parents either."

"But you just said you had a family?"

"An adopted family. All I know is, I was abandoned when I was little and these other people found me and took me in ever since."

"So you're an only child then?"

" _Weeeeeell_ , lets fast forward seven years later. That's when my sister Anna was born."

"Oh. But what do you mean when you said you never lived to be a kid."

"As you can imagine I was up to my eyeballs in work. And well. I kinda considered myself to be a loner. I mostly relied on myself and not on others."

"So you had little friends."

"I had no friends. But I always wanted to have one true friend. Someone I could trust and share the memories with if I became a Galactic Ranger." after hearing that. Jordan's eyes widened, putting the puzzle pieces together. The Lombax trying to bring the Human home. Calling him buddy. Making him an associate. And saving him from the crash and fixing his leg. It all added up. "Ratchet."

"Yeah?"

"Is this why your doing all this for me. So that I might gain your trust and maybe be your friend?"

"If you put it that way.."

"I can tell you its working."

"Okay…wait. What?!"

"Since your doing all this and since you were honest. You have fully gained my trust."

"So..Friends?" Ratchet held a ungloved hand out towards the Human and Jordan saw his furry claws reach out towards his pale skin. Jordan then smiled at the Lombax and grabbed his furry hand. "Friends." He said as they shook on it. But that's when the Lombax pulled him into a tight hug and the Human hugged him back more softly. Ratchet wanted that hug to last forever. But they were interrupted by another figure. "I hope I'm not interrupting you two. But I made you two some Puffoid so you can try it out for yourself." They both looked to Felton, who held out two steaming hot dishes of Puffoid with a side of something else that was pure white on it. Possibly some kind of garnish. They both grabbed the plates. "Oh, uh. Thank you Mr. Razz." Jordan said.

"Its no problem. Like I said, you guys are more than welcome to come here anytime you want."

"We know, thanks a lot." Ratchet said. Once Felton Razz left the area, Ratchet ate up while Jordan pondered his dish. He then decided to call Sophia over and give it to her. "Sophia!" he called.

"Yeah Jordan." Sophia eyeballed the dish and Jordan held it out to her. "Oh. Thank you so much." She said as she grabbed the dish.

"No problem 'hon. Now eat up, we still have work to do." As Ratchet and Sophia ate their meals. Jordan laid back in his chair and enjoyed the shade. But as they were eating. Ratchet got a call on his E-phone and decided to answer it. While he did that, Jordan decided to see the work Sophia did on her castle and saw that she didn't do too shabby of a job. "Nice Job Sophia."

"Not without your help." She said. As they stood there, Sophia decided to pop a question. "Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a castle?"

Jordan hesitated to answer that question, not knowing how to answer it. But he soon came up with something to tell her and he started to speak up. "Well..A castle is uh..Like a fort. Kinda like Fort Krontos. But they're usually made out of wood or cobblestone. And there's usually a King or Queen. But we don't have then anymore. They're more or less a thing of the past now."

"Oh. What about queens or kings."

"Not kings. But there's one queen left on our world and she controls about half of the worlds politics and stuff like that."

"Okay."

"Jordan." Ratchet said as he approached him, completely stepping on top of Sophia's hard work. "We need to get going. I just got a call from Qwark. We're gonna go over our assault on Drek Industries."

"Awesome. The sooner we're done with this the better." As Ratchet and Clank left for the ship, Jordan looked down towards the mashed mess. Jordan could tell that the little Lombax was infuriated. But the Human reassured her that the quicker they get this mission done, the more time they will have to rebuild that castle. Once they were both set on what to do, they both raced towards the ship. Once everyone was ready, Ratchet entered the coordinates back to Planet Kerwan and they all flew off.

* * *

 **Well, that is that. Next will be Man Vs Machine and expect that one to be soon since I'm almost done writing it on my typewriter. Once again, thank you for all your support and I will see you guys next time.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	14. Meatloaf and Waffles

**I think its safe to say that I am pretty much caught up now over the last three months. I would actually say, one more chapter and we would call it even. What's shocked me however is I have had no reviews at all yet ever since I upload the last chapter of this. Its probably because I'm uploading too quickly. And I also want to thank you guys for 10 THAOUSAND VIEWS FOR ONE FOR ALL! I can't thank you guys enough for your support. And I'm telling you this MobileStudio Pro is a FUCKING GODSEND. I've never gotten this much work done in the shortest amount of time I've had today. So thank you once again and lets get moving on this story shall we...**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the Deplanitizer…_

"I can't believe this! This was suppose to be an easy job. But not only are six million bolts down the drain. I have to explain to my troops how they couldn't even kill one, single, ranger!" Drek then pointed to Dr. Nefarious. "And you. Your suppose to understand how they think! How could you not see this coming!?" he then looked towards his bodyguard Victor Von Ion. "And Victor. OOOOH. Do you know how many candidates you beat out for your position!? I could've hired the ZEEZLER BROTHERS! ITS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME WANNA VAPORIZE SOMEONE!" he said as he banged on his desk. "I'm putting our project on hold and I am calling all troops and warbots to the Deplanitizer until the heat dies down. AAH!" Drek then banged his head directly on the counter, surprisingly not suffering any injury from it whatsoever.

Nefarious stood up. "Now before we make any rash decisions, I wonder if you would permit me to…troubleshoot this for you." Nefarious spoke.

Chairman Drek sighed in frustration. "Go on." he permitted.

"The answer is simple. How do you defeat a group of heroes?"

"Oh oh oh!" Victor yelled as he stood up. "Well lots of ways really. Knives. Chains. Guns. An enormous rock!?" this caused both Nefarious and Drek to look at him. " _Rock?"_

"The answer is from within. If we keep fighting them with muscle. But if we were able to turn one of them against them. But of course we would need a weak link. A sad simpleton who would believe anything we tell him. A corruptible moron." He then stepped beside Drek, embraced him with one hand as their two head connected, then brought up a picture of Captain Qwark and presented their guinea pig. "But whooo? Whoooooo?" as he presented his face to his master, he saw that he wasn't getting it. "Whoo?" he then saw him raise and eyebrow. He then snapped his finger as he pointed towards the image of Qwark and just like that, a lightbulb popped in the Chairman's head.

 **Allero City, Hall of Heroes**

 **Planet Kerwan**

 **4:45pm local time**

 **Meatloaf and Waffles**

Once the group landed on a landing pad right outside the Hall of Heroes, they started walking through the entrance and entered the museum part of the headquarters. As they walked down the hallway, Ratchet decided to meet up with the rangers while Jordan, Sophia and Clank decided to meet up with Elaris. They first check the supply closet-I mean, the "Galactic Ranger Intelligence Center". And saw that there was no one to be found. So they decided to search more of the facility. They walked to their right and up a flight of stairs. They then walked down another hallway and started hearing two voices. As they got closer and closer they saw that they were coming from the "Armory" as it was labeled on the wall. Once they walked in, they saw two figures. And the saw that one of them was Elaris. "Hello Elaris." Clank said.

"Oh. Hi Clank." Elaris said as she turned around.

"Al?" Jordan questioned, who turned around to reveal that it was indeed Big Al from Pokitaru. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just helping Elaris here with the design of a new weapon for you."

"Nice. May I see it."

"Not yet. We're still working out the finishing touches." Elaris and Al turned away from the three and focused their eyes and ears on the weapon itself. After hearing the sound of various tools fine tuning and polishing for ten seconds, they finally turned around and revealed the weapon to the group. "And voila!" Al said.

"A Crossbow?" Jordan questioned. Not sounding too convinced by the new weapon, knowing how simplistic a Crossbow was.

"This is not just any Crossbow. This thing can scan enemies vital points and will shoot a bolt made out of complete Plasma."

"Okay. Now you got my attention. But do you have a name for this weapon?" Jordan said.

"We- "Al was stopped by Elaris.

" _I_ call it the Plasma Striker."

"Have you tested the weapon yet?" Clank asked.

" _Weeeell_ not exactly."

"Than I would like to volunteer to be its first user." Jordan said.

"Well that right can only go to a Galactic Ranger." Elaris then approached Al's ear and talked more quietly. "But since you are working for us and we are paying you 3 points over minimum wage."

"What?" Jordan said.

"Yes! You can test it out. Just go by the shooting range and give us the results." Elaris handed Jordan the weapon and Jordan walked out of the room, with the little Lombax following right behind him. The only problem was,

Jordan had no idea where the shooting range was.

So the Human decided to go on a little journey. He first started with the floor he was on and right off the bat. On the third door on the right, he found a room that was labeled "Shooting Range" and walked right into it. He saw that the room had to have been the size of a warehouse as he looked five hundred feet above him, and five hundred feet in front of him. But the only thing dividing him and the rest of the room was the control bay. Jordan approached the first set of controls and saw the different settings and scenarios he can set up. Jordan decided to go with the basic stationary targets and he pushed the button to set up a one minute stationary trial. Then pushed the big red button to start it.

The targets slowly popping up and Jordan aimed down the scope of the crossbow. He saw the strange reticle show up. It was a simple crosshair, but red spots started to appear over the targets chest. Jordan knew these must be the vital spots that Elaris was talking about and decided to aim for them. He aimed at the first one five feet away from him, held his breath, and pulled the trigger. The bolt shot out of the gun three times faster than a normal cross bow bolt and pierced the wooden target, going all the way through it and hitting the wall behind it.

Now Jordan had to know how to reload it and he saw a little pump on the handle of the weapon. He quickly pulled it back, then pushed it forward, causing a bolt to magically appear on the barrel of the weapon. He quickly aimed towards the next one and shot it directly in the head, then shot the next one in the groin. Why the vital spot was down there the Human had no idea. After one minute, the alarm went off and the trial was over. Jordan's tests were now complete and if Jordan were to give the weapon a rating he would give it….

A perfect 10 in performance.

Once his tests were done, he heard a noise from behind him and looked to see it was Ratchet. "Where'd you get that?" Ratchet asked.

"Its from Elaris. I was just testing it and now I must go back to her with the results." As Jordan was about to leave the room, Ratchet blocked him with his body. "Uh, excuse me please." Jordan asked.

"We need to talk."

"Well let it out then."

"I mean in private."

"Oh. Okay." as the duo walked out the door, the little Lombax and Robot followed them. "You two stay there." he said, causing them to halt. Once Ratchet and Jordan were outside the room, they gathered two feet away from the entrance and talked. "So what's this about?"

"Its about Sophia."

"What about her?"

"Its about her safety."

"I told you. As long as she is with me, she is safe and sound."

"I know that but. If you going to have her around. I seriously suggest that you teach her how to defend her."

"She's just a little girl Ratchet."

"I'm not saying she is going to be fighting with us or anything like that. I'm just saying if it ever gets to that point."

"I still don't know about this."

"Please Jordan. Its for the best that you teach her."

Jordan sighed, sounding defeated. "Alright. I'll teach her."

"Alright buddy. You know, if you need me to give her any important pointers? Maybe I can- "

"I think I can do this alone."

"Alright, whatever you say. I'm just going to go to the rangers and see if there's any important business I need to take care of."

"Alright." Ratchet started walking off towards the main conference room, leaving the Human in the hallway. Jordan then walked back into the range and Jordan started to teach the little Lombax everything he knew about combat. But he wanted to do this in privacy. "Clank. You think you could go give Elaris the results of this weapon?" Jordan said as he handed the bow out to the little Robot.

"Sure thing Jordan." Once Jordan handed Clank the weapon, he immediately fell to the floor because of the weight of the weapon. "Oh." Jordan said in shock. He then picked Clank up and placed the weapon in his compartment. "There you go. Now off you go." Jordan said as he kept nudging Clank towards the door and once he was in range, Jordan slammed the door quickly shut. "Shouldn't we follow him?" Sophia suggested.

"No." Jordan quickly answered.

"Then why did you close the door?"

Jordan sighed. "Because I want to talk to you about something."

"Is it about the orphanage?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Ratchet suggested that I start teaching you how to defend yourself."

"You mean like how to use a blaster?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"But I've never used one before."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Ummm. Okay then." Jordan equipped his Combustor and handed it to the little Lombax. "Here." he said as Sophia grabbed it.

"Its heavy." She said as she held it in her hand.

"You'll get use to it. Now I gotta find a chair for you to stand on." Jordan started looking around for a chair or a little stand for Sophia to stand on, seeing that she was too short to appear over the counter. Jordan ended up finding a chair in the large room and set it by the large red button. Sophia then got up on the chair and Jordan started a scenario. Once the Human pressed the large button. The targets started to come up. Luckily there was a training scenario and the targets wont go down unless they were shot at. This was the perfect scenario for the little Lombax. "Alright. Begin." Jordan said. Sophia then aimed the barrel of the blaster towards the first 3 metered target. But Jordan repositioned her arms so she wasn't so stretched out. The Lombax then fired, causing the recoil to throw her off balance and fall right off the chair. Luckily the Human was behind her and caught her. "AAAH!" she screamed.

"Its okay, I got you." Jordan said. He then repositioned the chair and set her back on her own two feet. He then looked towards the bullet hole and saw it completely miss and hit two inches to the right of the target. "Aim slightly to the left." Jordan said. Sophia fired and since Jordan was standing directly behind her, he was able to use his body to help her stabilize her position and she didn't fall back like last time. Jordan saw that this time she fired one foot from the left of the target. "Aim more to the right this time." he instructed. And since she was having a hard time with aiming, Jordan decided to give a little pointer. "Oh and here's a little tip for you. Since you're having a hard time stabilizing your aim. Trying slowly breathing in and out." Jordan then slowly inhaled and slowly exhaled close to her ear to show her what he was talking about. She then started mimicking the Human's breathing and aimed at the target in front of her. She then fired, hitting the target directly in the stomach and knocking it down. "I got it!" she said with excitement.

"Good job. Now see if you can hit that target way over there." Jordan pointed to the next target ten meters away from them. Sophia got into position and aimed at the target. She pulled the trigger and missed slightly to the right of it. "Aim a little more to the left." he said. Sophia aimed, then pulled the trigger once again, hitting the target directly in the chest and knocking it down. "Nice. Now were gonna try this one more time." The next target popped up and Sophia quickly aimed towards the target. But this time, she hit it directly in the groin, but still was able to knock it down. "Nice shot 'hon."

"Thank you."

"Alright. That's enough training for now."

"Do you really think I'm gonna shoot someone?"

"Oh no no no. I'm actually thinking about shooting monsters or insects or something like that. Someday we'll graduate you to people. But I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too." Sophia saying that made Jordan rub her head, knowing how cute she was when she said that. "Alright. Lets go see what Elaris and Clank are up to." Jordan and Sophia walked out from the shooting range and walked all the way down to Elaris's office. Once they were inside, they saw that she was knee deep in something important. "Interesting." she said.

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"I'm running the destroyed planets through a simulation. And it looks like each one is missing either a famous land mass or water source."

"You think Drek is maybe using them for building a whole new planet or something like that?" Jordan suggested.

"Building a planet? That's impossible."

"Trust me. Everything that I've been seeing and considering impossible, turns out to actually be possible."

"Elaris. You might want to see this." Clank pulled out an infobot from his compartment and showed it to the group. Jordan knew this must've been the same infobot the plumber gave them and they looked at the message. And as it turns out, this video was some kind of infomercial regarding Drek's plans. And it turns out that he was indeed trying to build a new planet. "Oh my god." Elaris said. "That explains everything! I have to get this to the rangers immediately!"

"We will we will. Bur first we have to worry about our assault on Drek." Jordan said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Sophia asked.

"I just so happened to draw up a full proof and neatly organized plan." Elaris then showed her holo schematics and fully drawn up plan to the group, getting all their thoughts on it. "I believe this could work." Clank said.

"You said it. I'm sold." just as Jordan said that, a mop and broom were knocked down from their shelves. Jordan and the three looked to see it was Sophia who caused the noise. "Sorry." she said.

"Its no big deal." Elaris said.

"So, this is really your office?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, it is."

"May I ask why its in a broom closet?"

"Budget cutbacks. But I don't mind it as much as the last guy who did." Elaris them moved her chair towards an strange green alien with a large head and a smile that could be seen for miles. "Dr. Nefarious." she said.

"What? You mean the crazed guy who's working for Drek?"

"No. I'm talking about a former ranger. This place drove him crazy. Literally. He turned evil and the rangers had to put him in jail. He died in a prison escape."

"Uh. I'm afraid your mistaken. We heard him talked through a speaker on Planet Gaspar."

"No. When two witnesses were trialed, they gave a very brief description on his death."

"Maybe they were paid, and he somehow escaped through all the ruckus."

"You mean like bribery?"

"Exactly."

"You know that doesn't sound too bad. Maybe he payed them. Went low for awhile. Then was founded by Drek and he hired him….Actually. That might explain why he is producing these warbots so quickly. And the fact that they know every offensive tactic in the ranger handbook. That might just explain everything. This might be something to bring up to the Captain don't you think?"

"Agreed." Jordan said. But as they said that, they started hearing noises outside and Jordan opened the door to take a look. Suddenly, Qwark and Ratchet flew straight into the room, causing the Human to duck in shock. They all saw that they must've been testing their new jetpacks. "Woo hoo!" Ratchet yelled.

"That's the stuff." Qwark said, puffing out his chest. "Flying through the air like a majestic bird. A majestic bird that knows every fighting style. Watch the master." Qwark then flew out of the room. "Captain, Elaris and I-"

"Can't talk."

"Have some information-"

"Doing a fly by."

"Captain, if you could just come down and speak to us for three minutes." Elaris pleaded. As Qwark zoomed back into the office, the outside sprinklers activated. "Aaaaand there goes the sprinklers. But good news, _You_ have a mop. So, there's that." Qwarks said, causing Elaris to glare at him.

"Please. If we could have just a minute to discuss our findings-"Clank said before he was interrupted once again.

"The only thing I'm interested in is finding the Hall of Heroes cafeteria. Cmon cadet, its three floors up and its meatloaf day. Meatloaf HOO!" Qwark flew through the ceiling of the room and all the way up to the cafeteria. Ratchet followed him and they whole group stood there staring as the lights flickered and soon diminished. "Do they always treat you this poorly?" Jordan asked.

"No!"

" _Elaris."_

"Yes." she admitted.

"That's just a shame. Why don't you ever quit? I mean I would if I was treated like this."

"Because. They kinda mean more to me, than just bosses. There like dear friends to me. There kinda like…family to me. I know they need me and I need them."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for how they treat you. But you need to stick up for yourself. You have to show them that they need you more than ever."

"I don't know if it would exactly work. But I'll try."

"Good." as Jordan said, the speakers of the Hall of Heroes started to come alive. "All Rangers, please report to the cafeteria. I repeat, all rangers please report to the cafeteria immediately." Qwark said over the intercom.

"What is that all about?" Jordan asked.

"Every time we do an assault. We do what the rangers call a "Last Supper". In the case things don't go to plan and we all die a horrible death. This will be the only time we'll be able to have a hot meal together."

"Okay. Well cmon Sophia, we better get moving."

"Okay." Sophia followed Jordan while Clank followed behind. But as they were leaving, Jordan saw Elaris simply get back to her work. "You coming?" Jordan asked.

"You guys go ahead. I'm just gonna stay down here."

"Did they exclude you from the dinner?"

"No."  
"Don't lie to me Elaris."

Elaris sighed. "Yes."

"Like I said. Show them that they need you more than you need them."

"I know. I will." As Jordan walked up the stairs, Elaris told him one last thing. "Hey Jordan." she said, catching the Human's attention. "Thank you."

Jordan nodded while he smiled to the alien. They the continued up three flights of stairs and entered the large room that was labeled "Cafeteria". Once they walked in, they saw all of the rangers sitting together and eating their nice hot meal. "Well you can go get your food Sophia. I'll get some water and take a seat." Jordan said.

"Okay." Sophia ran over to the buffet and started to stack her tray up with food. While the Human simply grabbed a glass of water and took a seat all by himself. Once Sophia reached Jordan, she sat down beside him and begun to eat. Jordan saw that she loaded her plate up with what looked like meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and surprisingly corn. All with a nice cold beverage of orange juice. Clank on the other hand simply got a quart of oil, knowing he can't eat alien food like the others. Once everyone got their meal, Ratchet decided to sit by his best friend and saw he had no food at all. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Ratchet asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not hungry." the Human lied, knowing he was starving to death.

"You sure."

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Suite yourself." Ratchet and the rest of the ranger proceeded to eat their meals. But with every chew and gulp of their meal. Jordan's stomach started growling and growling. Sophia noticed this and offered the Human a piece of her meatloaf. "Here Jordan. Have a bite." Sophia said as she held the piece towards his mouth with her fork.

"I'm good Sophia."

"I heard your stomach growling."

"I said I'm good Sophia."

"Cmon just take a little bit." Sophia and Jordan then started fighting over the small piece of meatloaf. Jordan was rather annoyed at this point. In fact, their little argument got so out of hand that Jordan lifted his hand and swatted the fork right out of the little Lombax's hand. Sophia gasped by this as she saw the Humans look in his eyes. Sophia was feared by it and this caused Jordan to slowly sigh. He then picked up Sophia and set her on his lap. "Look Sophia. I know you want to help me. But please, lay off a little bit. I can take care of myself. More than anything. I should be taking more care of you than you should of me."

"If you say so."

"Good." Jordan said as he rubbed her noggin. After sitting there for three more minutes. Jordan saw that all of the rangers were done and they all walked out of the cafeteria. Qwark then instructed all of them to meet up in the conference room and Jordan followed the entire group. Once he was inside, he saw that there were only six seats. Three on the left, and three on the right. He knew Sophia would have to sit on his lap, but he didn't mind. Once they all entered the room and took their seats. They all just waited for Elaris, who arrived mere seconds after sitting down. Once Qwark prepared the PowerPoint presentation, Jordan and the group saw not only the poorly drawn presentation, but the poorly thought out plan that Qwark came up with. "Alright team! Our plan of attack is simple. We halo drop into Skorg City. Fire a whole mess of bullets and take Drek into custody to be home just in time for waffles." the team cheered. Except for Jordan, Elaris, Clank, and Sophia. "Wait? That's our plan?" Elaris said.

"Yes, it is." Qwark answered.

"Sounds mediocre if you ask me." Jordan said.

"Yeah I don't like it." Sophia agreed.

"Pardon me captain but Chairman Drek is cunning. He will be prepared for our attack." Clank said.

"Look I think its beyond adorable that you decided to do all this homework. But big heroes do big things." Qwark said as he winked to Ratchet.

"You're wrong!" Jordan said, slamming his hands on the desk and standing up. "They do the right things!" he pointed to Qwark.

"Okay, who invited him here?" Qwark said, causing the Human to growl.

"I know time is of the essence but would it be worth taking five minutes to review our plan. We have holo-schematics, a full workup of the warbots-"

"Does anyone feel like we should've shot something by now?" Brax said. "Cause it feels like we should've shot something by now."

"Thank you." Cora agreed.

"Lets take a vote. All rangers in favor of kicking in Dreks door with a massive arsenal and restoring peace to a galaxy in turmoil say 'aye'?"

"AYE!" Cora, Brax, and Ratchet said with their hands raised.

"All those in favor of nerding it up here with some pie charts say 'nay'?"

"NAY!" Jordan, Clank, Elaris and Sophia said. It was now four against three. Now they had to listen to their plan. "HA! Four against three! Now you'll have to listen to our plan!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Uhh," Qwark hesitated, trying to figure out away out of this situation. "You two don't count." he said, pointing to Jordan and Sophia.

"WHAT?!" Jordan yelled in anger.

"HEY!" Sophia followed.

"Motion passes. We attack Drek Industries tonight."

"Uuuuh, great." Jordan said with frustration.

* * *

 **Well that's it for that chapter. Don't expect anything for awhile since I have to write the next chapter of Man Vs Machine. And I apologizes if there hasn't been any real action in that story and since their all short. But trust me as we get farther into the story, it'll all be worth the wait. Just please be patient with me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and get ready for the next chapter of whatever story is next. This is MedicineMan426 signing off.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading**.


	15. Battle of Quartu

**Well. Aftere the long wait, here is chapter 15 of One For All (Redux). Sorry for the delay, but I have been so busy with work and retro games that I got fort my birthday and stuff like that. Yeah by the way, it was my birthday last month and since it was. Do expect another littler one shot about my personal life to celebrate it. I also really need to update my age on the profile page now that I twenty years old. Theres not much to really say now but do expect the little one shot after this. So I hope you enjoy this pretty long story and hope it was worth the wait.**

 **I would also like to thank UACTrooper101 for following all my stories. And would also like to thank Saucys revenge, anthonyluetmer1 for favoriting and following One For All (Redux). All of your support is very much appreciated.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Starship Phoenix**

 **Planet Quartu**

 **8:25pm local time**

 **Battle of Planet Quartu**

As the group got ready, the whole group gathered in the hangar of the large ship and got ready to halo jump into the scourged city. Of course, before doing so. Jordan and Elaris readied Clank by installing a new upgrade on him before they got on the ship back at the Hall of Heroes. It would enable him to be used just like a jetpack. And now that they were on the Phoenix. Now was the time to test it out. As Ratchet flew all over the ship with a little robot on his back, Jordan, Elaris, and Sophia stared at the surveillance cameras that surveyed the ground below. They would be useful, if you could actually see the ground. Because the only thing they were seeing is clouds and filthy air. Jordan knew he would have to exclude himself from the mission. I mean, where in the world is he going to get a protosuit that could sustain the low oxygen level and temperature such as that. They only made one for Ratchet after all. There can't be one for him.

Riiiiight?

Jordan decided to check out the dressing room and saw that it was the first door on the right. Once he entered, he saw, in the middle of the entire room encased in glass, was a protosuit. And the design of it look exactly like a warbot. Well, more of a hybrid so to speak. He saw the glass dome that made up the head, the armored body with a glass center. And the thing, but tall leggings that held the whole thing together. But how was the Human going to fit in this beast of a suit. Looking at the size, It had to have been a few inches taller than Elaris. As Jordan was about to open the case, he heard a noise from behind him. "Hey Jordan." He heard. The Human looked behind himself and saw that it was his little Lombax friend Sophia. "Hey hon'" he said as he turned around.

"Whooooa. Is that your protosuit?" she said as she pointed to the armored clothing.

"It must be. Who else would they give something like this to?"

"Elaris Maybe."

"I see her more as a strategic analyzer than a fighter."

"A what?"

"Nevermind. Let's go meet up with the others." Jordan and Sophia walked out from the dressing room and saw the entire group gather up by the hangar bay of the ship. And as they both walked in, they saw Elaris adjusting Clank on Ratchets back. "Remember, your thrusters are powered by Ratchets suit. So don't try any solo flights okay?" Elaris asked the tiny robot.

"I shall endeavor to remember-"

"He's in good hands Elaris." Ratchet said to the alien.

"You sure you want to take the uh. Extra-baggage." Qwark said to Ratchet. "No offense Clank but were dropping straight into a cauldron. And do you know what's inside that cauldron?"

"Is it danger?" Brax suggested.

"ITS." Qwark grabbed Elaris and Ratchet, holding them close. But quickly released him when he realized that's exactly what they were facing. "Yes its danger." Qwark then pushed on the antennae on the top of his head and activated his helmet.

"Lets roooooll" Brax said. Everyone then gathered right over the drop off point and got ready for the jump. "Alright rangers. Bring it in." Qwark said as all of the rangers huddled together, except for Elaris and the others who were mainly going to be their surveillance. "Remember our target is Chairman Drek. Ready rangers, on the count of three." It was at that moment that Jordan pressed the eject button and the whole group dropped from the ship and towards the ground below. Elaris and what was left of the group gathered on the front monitors located at the cockpit of the ship and saw each and every single rangers perspective. They soon saw them reach the main facility and fly in through several opened windows. Brax landed in the main warbot factory. With Ratchet, Cora, and Qwark, entering two different hallways. Once they were in, they reported in through their E-phones. "I'm in. Any sign of Drek?" Qwark said.

"Negative. The place looks deserted." Brax said.

"My internal coordinates suggest a right turn up ahead." Clank said while on Ratchets back.

"Eh, my gut says this way Clank." Ratchet said as they were about to cross a intersection. One leading to the left, and one leading to the right.

"Glad you're getting in touch with your feelings newbie. But we're turning right."

"Because?"

"Because she said so you moron." Jordan said through the communicator.

"Thank you." Cora said.

"Okay who put you on the line?" Ratchet asked the Human.

"Since I'm not on the ground. Elaris and I are going to be your eyes and ears of this place."

"Great." Ratchet said with sarcasm.

"This feels too easy. Why was there no alarm?" Clank asked Cora.

"It is strange. All rangers, keep your eyes peeled." Cora said.

Meanwhile in Drek's office…

Just like Clank said, Drek was completely prepared for their attack. He just sat there and watched all of the rangers through the multiple surveillance cameras he had scattered around the facility. Once he was ready for the attack, he spun around in his chair until he was face to face with his robot assistant "Zed".

"Initiate phase one. Let's scatter the cockroaches, Mwahhahahahahaha." Drek laughed.

"Mwahahahahahahhahahaha." Zed mimicked.

"MwahahahahahahahaHAAA!"

"MwahahahahahahahahaHAAA!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"MWAHAHAHA-"

"JUST PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON ZED!"

"Oh." With the slide of a finger on the robots little tablet, Drek's weapon was unleashed on the rangers.

As Jordan, Elaris, and Clank observed the monitors, the Human started hearing a strange humming sound coming through the monitors. "Do you hear that?" he asked the group.

"I hear it to." Brax said.

"Engaging motion scan." Cora said as she pushed a button on the side of her helmet. She then started looking around to give her helmet a wider range to scan and she started getting tiny little blips in front of her helmet. "I'm reading something."

"Yeah, me too." Brax agreed as he engaged his motion scanner as well.

"I'm engaging my scanner to." Jordan engaged the ships motion scanner, which was much more advance than the rangers. And what Jordan picked up truly worried him. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"You're not gonna like this."

"Just spit it out."

"Its-" before Jordan could answer, the problem reared its ugly face directly towards the rangers. "YOO-HOOO!" Two dozen robots said towards Ratchet and Cora.

"Zurkons!" Cora exclaimed.

"Mr. Zurkon is looking to kill you!" the first robot said as he and the rest of the Zurkon's pointed their blasters towards the group. Without warning, they all opened fire on all of the rangers. And these little freaks were everywhere. And I mean, EVERYWHERE. There were at least a dozen that were attacking Brax and Qwark. And two dozen attacking Cora and Ratchet. As Elaris and Jordan monitored the screen, they saw Cora and Ratchet enter a room and shut the doors behind them. Now that they knew they were safe, Jordan focused on Brax while Elaris focused on Qwark. The alien was really struggling to destroy all the Zurkon's as one snuck up on top of him and power slammed him directly in his skull, knocking him down and causing him to fall to the ground. All of the Zurkon's then gathered on top of him. Brax tried to equip a Fusion Grenade, but the Zurkon's were able to knock it out of his hand. Elaris saw Qwark enter a room and saw him stared directly at the desk at the end of the room. He reloaded his blaster and pointed it towards the shadow. And it turns out that the shadow was no other than Drek himself. "Don't. Move." he said. But suddenly, his camera went static and was soon blank. "The rangers are seriously in trouble!" Sophia said. As she looked to her left to where Jordan was, she saw that he was gone.

She looked behind herself and saw him running towards the dressing room. "Where are you going?!" Sophia yelled towards the Human as she followed him.

"I'm going down there." Jordan said as he rammed the door open and ran towards his protosuit. He then proceeded to try and pry the display open to get to it. "Wait!" Cora exclaimed as she entered the room with them. She then reluctantly pulled a remote from her right pocket and pressed a button directly in the center. The display stand opened and now it was time to figure out how to get into the suit. Jordan saw a large red button on the back of the suit. The Human pressed it and the armor opened up like a beautiful butterfly. Jordan then entered the suit, slid his fingers into the three fingered gloves, and the suit automatically closed on him.

Once he was in the protosuit, he started to adapt, seeing that there were stilts on the legs that were connected to his feet and would allow him to walk and run. But the hands were the hardest part since one of the fatal flaws of the suit was the fact that it was only three fingers and not five on each hand. But the Human was sure that he would adapts real quickly as long as he used the suit a lot. Once he was ready, he hurried towards the hangar bay and stood over the exact same pad that the other rangers stood on. "Good luck down there Jordan!" Sophia yelled. Jordan gave her a thumbs up to acknowledge her and Elaris pushed the button to release the hatch. Jordan now plummeted towards the ground below. As he waited to activate his jetpack, he forgot one vital tip.

He forgot to ask how he activated his jetpack.

Jordan was now panicking, waiting for the foreseeable abyss that was below him. But Jordan quickly took deep breaths and quickly assessed his options. Maybe..Just maybe, if he mimicked what the rangers did, maybe that will activate the jetpack. Jordan held his arms and legs out like a superhero and just like that, a female voice on his suit activated. "Thruster pack, activated." Jordan then soared through the air and was now reaching Drek's facility.

Meanwhile…In Drek's office.

Qwark aimed his blaster towards the Chairman himself. "Don't…move." He ordered. Suddenly, his blaster was sliced into two by an unseen blade and decided to listen to what the chairman had to say. "I'm listening." Victor walked from behind the captain and towards Drek, who spun around in his chair to address the famous hero. "Captain Qwark. I've been watching you these past few days and I think its simply dreadful what-. ZED!" he yelled towards his assistant, who was still facing the other direction. But he quickly turned around and looked at the Captain like his boss did. Drek cleared his throat. "Simply dreadful what Ratchet has done to you. He's made people forget who the real hero is. All you wanted to do was save the galaxy. And how do they repay you? By dropping you for some…Well I don't' even know what he is."

"Even if that were true. I could never betray the citizens of Solana."

"My friend. Betraying them is how you get them to love you…"

…

Jordan flew in through the open window into the warbot factory and saw Brax on the ground, completely pummeled by a dozen Mr. Zurkon's. But he looked and saw the Fusion Grenade he was trying to reach. Jordan quickly grabbed the grenade and gave it to Brax. The alien then took one of the robots, shoved the grenade directly in its mouth. And held it above himself. "Uh-oh." The robot muttered through the bomb.

"WHOA!" Jordan yelled as he quickly jumped away from the blast radius. A large pile of smoke covered Brax and a shockwave of robot pieces flew all over the facility. Once Jordan got up, he saw something that really chattered his soul. "Brax." Jordan said in shock.

…

"Captain Qwark. Allow me to introduce my team of Blargian PR professionals. Lads. Tell him how we work our magic." The Blarg started to approach Qwark, with two of them equipped with cameras, taking snapshots of the Captain. "You're the victim here." One Blarg said.

"That Lombax pushed you to do this." The second one said.

"He did?" Qwark questioned himself.

…

Jordan picked up Brax's arm and brought it over to his fallen ally. It turns out that the blast was so significant, it blew Brax's arm completely from his body. The Human then contacted Elaris.

"I saw everything Jordan, is he okay."

"He's bleeding real bad, I'll give him some Nanotech." Jordan quickly pulled out a syringe and shoved it directly into the open wound. In just ten seconds flat, the open wound completely mended itself together and the bleeding completely stopped.

…

"You were desperate, emotionally scarred, depressed even!"

"You didn't know what you were doing. The betrayal was a cry for help."

"It was?" Qwark asked himself again.

"It will be. A tell-all book, a few guest appearances."

"A holo film. NO! A trilogy."

"In six months time, you won't be just Captain Qwark the hero. You'll be Captain Qwark the survivor."

…

Brax started to awaken from his state as Jordan helped him up. And shockingly to Jordan, his strength in the suit was increased by 120%. "Uhhh. What happened?" Brax said.

"Ummm." Jordan tried to explain as he held his arm out towards his ally. Brax looked at the arm and looked towards his left side and saw that was indeed his arm that he was holding. "Oh…I guess I should've thought my act through." Brax said.

"No shit. Well..here you go. I'm gonna go find Qwark" Jordan handed Brax his arm and Jordan quickly flew out of the room and towards Dreks office. Jordan flew through the air and saw an air vent. Jordan ripped the covering off and saw the opening, unfortunately for him, the opening was way too small to fit him and his protosuit in. So Jordan pressed the eject button on the screen of his helmet and the suit opened. Jordan held his breath to avoid the toxic air and quickly ran into the opening and started crawling down the ventilation shaft.

…

"No one need to get hurt Captain Qwark, we can evacuate the planet and give these people a new place to live. A better place to live. Do we have a deal?" Drek approached Qwark and held his hand out to shake it. And Qwark didn't take too much time thinking about what he was doing. If it meant getting rid of that Lombax and saving millions of Blarg, this was definitely something to join. "Deal." Qwark said as he shook Dreks hand.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jordan yelled as he banged on the vent. Unfortunately, this caused the vent he was in to disconnect from the other and send him falling down to the floor below. Once he got out. He immediately glared at Drek and equipped his Bouncer. "End of the line Drek!" Jordan said as he pointed it towards the Chairman.

"After you sir." the Blarg pressed a button on a remote and an eject platform launched the Human into the air and caused him to hit the roof. "Ooh. Maybe I shouldn't of hired an amateur to install that eject platform." Jordan quickly got up onto his feet and charged towards the Blarg with his machete. "Victor? If you please." Victor quickly got in front of his boss and as Jordan struck the robot, he quickly caught his hand and twisted his right arm one hundred and eight degrees. The Human yelled, and Victor activated his right arms phaseblade. But he heard Qwark gasp, Victor knew he didn't want to fuck everything up, so he simply punched Jordan directly in the gut and sent him flying through the offices main door. Drek and Victor rushed out of the room and Qwark helped Jordan to his feet. "You alright cadet?" Qwark questioned. But Jordan immediately pointed a Combuster directly towards the aliens face. But quickly unequipped it, knowing now is not the time to blow this cocksuckers brains out. "I'll deal with you later." Jordan said through is teeth. He then started chasing Drek down as he talked through his communicator. "Ratchet come in. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we managed to find Dreks main control room and now know what he is up to. Where are you at."

"I'm chasing Drek down, he's by the escape pods."

"Copy that. moving there now." Once Jordan reached the platform, he saw Drek and Victor take off in the escape pods. But they managed to leave their plus one behind. As he ran towards the robot, he saw Cora, Qwark, Ratchet, and Clank join him and they all pointed their blasters at the small robot with anger on all of their faces. They all heard him laugh nervously. "Now..Uh..Before you begin with the, uh, questioning. I must inform you that I am very faithful to my employer."

"Oh really?" Jordan said as he heard his protosuit come up from behind the robot and grab him from his legs. "We'll see about that." Jordan then got into his protosuit and flew towards a cliffside located right beside the escape pods. He held the robot named "Zed" over the edge and began the questioning. "Now tell us everything!" he growled.

"Alright alright." The robot then started telling the group everything. And I mean everything. He started talking about his pets and his allergic reaction to mil-

Wait a minute. He's talking about his personal life. Not Dreks targets.

"And that's how I found out I was lactose intolerant. But I think the parakeet would've died anyway because it kept flying into the window. That's why I bought a goldfish."

"When I meant everything. I meant Dreks targets. Now TALK!"

"I would be more than happy to supply you with Dreks targets. But unfortunately I signed a legally binding non disclosure agreement."

"I'm losing my PATIENCE!"

"Please!" Zed begged. "This was supposed to be a 'temp job until I got y singing career on track." It was at this moment that Jordan released the robot. But quickly caught him. This caused the robot to crack and start revealing Drek's plans. "Okay….oka-a-y. Novalis! He wants Novalis!"

"What? But Novalis is populated."

"Yes! Forty three million six hundred eighteen thousand nine hundred and twenty four to be exact."

"We gotta move." Once the group used their jetpacks to fly back up to the ship. Cora noticed that they were minus one on a ranger. "Hey Jordan. You know where Brax is?"

"Oh yeeeeeah. About that…."

* * *

 **And thus the conclusion to the Battle of Quartu. If you could really call it a battle. And sorry for how the way this story is written. Its not my best writing, nothing like the chapter before Pokitaru that is. And if any of you want to see what Jordan's protosuit looks like? Do go check out my deviantart, I have a sketch of it and soon I will have it in color. And if you want to know the height of the suit. Its pretty much the exact same size as Victor. So there's a little reference for you. Next, do expect another story on my personal life, and the topic is...**

 **SPOILER: TYPEWRITERS!**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	16. Uh oh

**I hope you guys are having a great summer. I definitely am as I have been fixing typewriters and getting everything prepared for the first annual Saxonburg TYPE IIIIIIIIIN! So if you guys want to meet me in person, BE HERE JULY 14th. All of the details on the event are on my DeviantArt page. Now lets move onto reviews. Which there was only one. And I would like to address a small issue with you guys.**

 **Somehow, I don't know how. But this story hasn't been displaying on the archive everytime its uploaded. They might've fixed the issue already but I just want to let you guys know if you want to see the epic conclusion of this story, please follow it. You'll get updated through email about this story being updated and stay up to date. Now lets move onto the 1 review.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **ratchet227- Thank you for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **-Jordan flying Ratchet's ship was really funny.**

 **-Who doesn't love Courtney Gears!? Well...we'll actually know in a few chapters or so.**

 **-And do expect more old vid-comics. The next one will contain a lot of swearing in it (SPOILER ALERT)!**

 **And lastly, I would like to thank jester3423377, and Cortana Hansen for following and favoriting Man Vs Machine! You're support is very much appreciated.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Starship Phoenix**

 **Novalis orbit**

 **8:25 pm local time**

 **"Uh oh"**

As the group approached the orbit of planet Novalis, the whole team (excluding Clank and Sophia) carried Brax to the ships temporary medical room and set him on the bed with a full bag of pink Nanotech going into his body. But this wasn't just any kind of Nanotech. These pink Nanomites are able to heal bones or any kind of special organs other than just skin and muscle like blue Nanotech does. That doesn't mean Brax's arm will grow back however. But it will stop any profuse or severe bleeding that will occur when it was blown off. And speaking of that...

He was bleeding very fast!

Luckily they were able to get the medical fluid inside him before he had severe blood loss. Ultimately, he should survive until the rangers get him to a proper hospital. At least, that's what Elaris said to the group.

"Thank god!" Jordan said. No one in the group really understood what he meant. That however was the least of their problems as they were approaching the planet. Ratchet, and Cora got in their ships and took off towards the weapon

Jordan and the rest of the group ran to the cockpit of the ship and saw what was going on. Thousands upon thousands of ships were evacuating the planet. And it looked like it was going successful without any problems whatsoever. The only thing they had to worry about now was disabling that weapon. And speaking of that, they finally figured out what it was. This weapon of mass destruction was named...

The Deplanitizer!

It had the structural capabilities to destroy planets. But why would Drek be destroying planets? And that was it. He wasn't destroying them for personal gain. He was robbing the planets of famous land masses or water sources to BUILD the most perfect planet for his race. All Jordan had to do was make sure Qwark didn't fuck anything up while he was fixing Ratchet's ship. And speaking of Qwark.

 _5 minutes earlier..._

As Elaris was trying to stop Brax's bleeding desperately, Jordan saw that Qwark was underneath Ratchets ship, supposedly fixing something as he heard the clacking and twisting of tools. "What are you doing?" Jordan asked the Captain.

"AH!" Qwark yelled as he hit his head against the underside of the ship. He then quickly rolled out from underneath and looked at the very suspicious Human. "Uhh, nothing." Qwark quickly said.

"Really?" Jordan questioned with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. There was a bad motivator underneath the power coupling of the ship. So I-" Qwark was immediately silenced as Jordan grabbed the large alien by his collar. "Now you listen here fuckface." Jordan whispered into his ear. "I know you made a deal with Drek to save your sorry ass. Now I don't know what kind of deal you made with him. But if you dare put any of the rangers in danger, especially Sophia! I will make sure you never see the light of day again, YOU HEAR ME!"

Qwark gulped in fear.

"Good. Now whatever you did to Ratchet's ship, fix it!"

"You got it cadet!" Qwark said with confidence. Unfortunately for the Human as he walked away, the only thing Qwark did was twist and turn and clank tools together to make it look like he was doing something. Jordan went over to the conference room to only see that they had a plan set and quickly ran towards their ships.

As the heroes flew towards the weapon itself, Qwark reviewed the plan over with the group. "Alright rangers, here's the plan." Qwark said on his communicator.

"We already have a plan sir." Cora said.

"If you were in the conference room at the time, you would've heard the plan instead of fiddling around with-"

"Aaaaand mute." Qwark pressed the mute button on his ships communicator and decided to do his own act of heroism. "I'm going in!" he said to the rest of the rangers.

"What the heck's he doing?" Jordan asked the Lombax.

"I don't know." Ratchet said with concern.

"Well heads up. There's Blarg ships coming out of hangar 8!"

And just like the Human predicted, hundreds upon hundreds of ships flew out the weapon and towards the duo. "Here they come." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, engage!" Cora commanded. Just as they were both about to pull the triggers, their vehicles started blinking red and speaking to the group. "Error! Error! Weapons systems compromised!" the computers in Ratchet and Cora's ship said.

"Missiles, cannons, everything is off the grid!" Cora said.

"We've been sabotaged." Elaris realized.

"Qwark!" the Human screamed to himself. Luckily, he was quiet enough to not alert Elaris or the rest. But he did catch the attention of the young Lombax Sophia. "What do you mean?" she asked her Human companion. Jordan ran to the hills towards the back of the hangar where they kept the robotic assistant Zed. Once he reached his cell, he came to a complete stop and aimed his eyes towards the robots glowing yellow lens. "When Qwark signed that contract. What did Drek tell him to do?" he yelled towards the robot, which only made him to hover farther back into the cell. Jordan then deactivated the shield, approached the robot, and grabbed him by his round body. "I'm beginning to lose my patience!" he yelled.

"Okay okay! Qwark used a Class 9 Master Shutdown Switch. Or a CMS! He used it to disable the systems defenses! Drek didn't want any violence to ensue!"

"Dammit!" Jordan said as he threw the robot against the wall. "Did you hear that Ratchet?! You're ships won't survive another minute out there! You need to fall back!"

"I'm going in!" Ratchet said through his communicator.

"Wait, WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jordan ran through the ship to where Elaris and Clank were. And there it was, one rogue ship flying towards the Deplanitizer. "Ratchet, turn back!" Elaris said. "If we can figure out an attack plan, we could actually stop this thing!"

"There's no time! Captain Qwark is in there fighting an entire army on his own! We can't leave him!"

"Ratchet?! Their defensive fire is too strong! Pull back, you're fighter won't make it."

"I don't need to land. I just need to get close" the Lombax continued to fly his ship towards the Deplanitizer. Slowly, his ship's deflector shields started going down. Seventy percent, sixty, fifty, fourty-

"Ratchet? Please listen to Elaris. The odds of surviving a head on assault is roughly nine hundred thousand, nine hundred and ninety three, to one!" Clank pleaded.

"Big heroes do big things." the Lombax said to himself.

"Ratchet listen! Qwark betrayed us. He made a deal with Drek only to save his own skin. If you could return to the Phoenix we can-" his communicator went st silent. "He muted me. That fucker muted me!"

"I can't watch!" Sophia yelled as she shielded her eyes using Jordan's upper thigh. Suddenly, they saw Ratchet's ship explode, as well as his communicator falling silent. But after fifteen seconds of fearing the worst, they heard a beeping sound on the map, indicating that his Nav-unit was on. And according to it, he was now inside the Deplanitizer. "He made it!" Elaris yelled with joy.

"Not bad for that furball." Jordan said.

CRASH!

Sophia raised her head from the Human's leg. "What was that?" she asked.

"The ship must be settling in. I will go check." Clank got up from his seat and started walking towards the sound.

"Right behind ya." Jordan started walking away from Sophia and with the little robot.

They finally reached the back of the ship, directly in front of the doors of the hangar bay. They both started hearing a strange whirring sound coming from behind the large Rareitanium doors. Clank grabbed a wrench and started to softly shake from fear. "Don't worry buddy I'm right behind ya." Jordan said as he equipped his Combustor, ready for anything coming out of those doors. The Human pressed the button to open them and they were immediately pulled in by the ship's airlock. But once they saw what hit Clanks small wrench as it flew out of his hands. It chilled their bones to the very core.

It was Victor!

"Aaaaah, defect." Victor said.

"Uh oh!" Jordan yelled as he started pulling Clank from the airlocks strong pull. As they started walking through the door, Elaris contacted the Human. "What's going on over there?"

"Its Victor!"

"Who?"

"Drek's robotic assistant! He's-"

"I'm coming for you DEFECT!" Jordan and Clank quickly shut the doors. "I think we may have a slight problem." Clank said.

"Ya think?" Jordan said with his "No shit!" expression.

"COMING THROUGH!" Victor yelled as he rammed his blade right through the hangars doors. Clank and Jordan merely dodged the two holographic blades and the Human grabbed the little robot as he sprinted down the hallway. Once he reached the dressing room, that's when he heard Ratchet on his E-phone. "Hey? What's going on over there? It sounds like you guys are in trouble."

"It's Victor! He got into the ship and he's trying to kill us!"

"Roger that. As soon as I'm done shutting down the Deplanitizer I'll come right back to help."

"I don't think were going to survive that long! I'll have to take him on myself."

"If you're really thinking about taking on that beast...then good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Thanks." as Jordan ended the call, they heard loud footsteps which happened to be the large beast himself. Hearing the clicking and clacking of his large metal frame really made the Human's heart quiver. But that's when he heard something even more disturbing.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" Jordan heard Elaris take on the monster himself. But from what they heard, it was immediately a losing battle. He heard the robot throw the alien against the wall and into a water dispenser. "No free rides!" Victor shouted. They now had to act quick as Victor was getting near Brax's position. Once he stepped his feet inside the two stilts that made up for its gargantuan size. He popped Clank on his back and got ready for the fight of his life.

 _Meanwhile._

Victor stumbled upon the medical center of the ship and saw the knocked-out ranger lying motionless in the bed. Victor contemplated for ten seconds. The ranger was helpless. But it didn't matter what Drek thought at this point. The Lombax was already dead, now's the time to add another one to the list. "If I can't get that defect. You'll be the replacement." as Victor brought his blade up to impale the tharpod...

BOOM!

The doors to the room next to Brax exploded. Smoke filled the room as the large robot saw the doors to the dressing room were obliterated. Once the smoke cleared, he saw the defect. Wait..no..that's not the defect...that's the Human from Quartu. And he had the defect on his back similar to the Lombax. "The defect! HAND IT OVER!" Victor commanded.

"You want him? Why don't you pry him from my cold-dead-hands."

"But he's on your back."

"It's a figure of speech numbnuts." that comment only aggravated the robot as he equipped one phaseblade on his wrist. This worried the Human since he didn't know if he had those kind of melee weapons or not. That's when Clank uploaded his database into the Humans HUD and begun to show him how to equip said blades. Jordan simply formed his two hands into fists and the blades instantly popped out. "Well this is hardly fair. It's two against one!" the Human could never of been more wrong as Victor equipped the second blade on his left wrist. "I guess I'm mistaken." Victor walked towards the Human and Jordan made a stance. "Care for a rematch?" the large beast spoke.

"Trust me Victor. It's not gonna be much of a match." Jordan rushed towards the robot and pounced on him, trying to strike him right between the eyes. But Victor was able to block the attack, but was pushed back a few feet. It truly was the clash of titans as they both started exchanging blows from the Human and the large robot. It was at that moment that Clank decided to teach Jordan a few moves from the Galactic Ranger handbook and uploaded a few basic hand to hand combat moves in his HUD. Jordan tried grabbing the robots arm and twisting it. But this was too easy to counter as he caught the Human's arm and spun him around three hundred and sixty degrees multiple times. Once he gained enough speed, Victor let go of the Human and he hit the wall with a loud thud. Jordan quickly got up and saw that he made a large dent in the wall that cushioned his fall. He tried taking the robot on another time as Victor tried kicking the Human into the wall once again. Jordan caught the robots leg and applied a small amount of pressure to hinge the joint in place. Then, using his remarkable upper arm strength, he lifted the robot into the air and started slamming him on the ground forwards and backwards repeatedly.

Once he threw the robot, he saw him land in the puddle of what use to be the ships water supply. His circuits froze and shocked the robot, but this seemed to only make the large robot madder as he lunged at the Human. He started to punch the Human's glass helmet and was able to shatter it into pieces. Jordan sliced his blade across the robots face and grazed his chin. But as they both started exchanging blows with both of their blades, Clank made a thorough scan of the large beast and saw his one true weakness...

Water.

Clank quickly hopped off of Jordan's back and started running towards the ships armory. "Where are you going?!" Jordan asked as he noticed the robot running to another part of the ship. Victor shoved the Human aside and chased the little robot. Jordan pounced on the large robot, but his strength definitely outmatched the Human's as he carried the Human through the ship and towards the armory. Jordan saw Clank unlock one of the racks and pick a weapon called the "Thundersmack". At least, that's what the male voice said as he equipped the gun. Once the tiny robot pulled the trigger, no rockets or bullets flew out of it. But a large storm replaced all those and hovered above Victor. The large beast knew what was about to happen and threatened the robot one last time. "You're nothing but a pathetic defect!"

"Perhaps. But I am waterproof."

"Great thinking Clank!" Jordan said as he realized the large robots weakness. As the rain poured from the larger cloud, Victor turned around and grabbed the Human by his neck and pinned him against the wall. "If I die! You die with me!" Victor yelled directly in the Human's face. The robot's circuits started to freeze as he equipped his blade and struck the Human. Once his holographic wrist blade was three inches from the Human's face, it disabled itself. Once Jordan opened his eyes, he saw that Victor was now nothing but a large hunk of rust. But his voice box echoed through the rusted shell. " _Deeeefeeeeect!_ " Jordan freed himself from the robots grip, which caused both of them to fall to the ground. But Victor stayed down while the Human got up and approached the small robot. "I thought I was done for. Good thinking Clank."

"All in a day's work. Hehehehehe." the robot chuckled. Jordan then held a fist right in front of the robot. But just like hand shaking, he had no idea what this meant. Jordan then formed the robots hand into another fist and taught him about the "Fist bump". Once their fists met, they both released themselves and heard footsteps running down the hallway. Jordan looked up to see that it was only Sophia, coming to see if they were okay. "I saw everything!" Sophia said as he grabbed the little robot and embraced him. "You guys okay?!" she shrieked.

"Were fine Sophia. This guy really saved my life for the first time." Jordan told her as he rubbed the little robots head.

"Is Elaris okay?" she asked next.

"I don't know. We got so caught up in fighting we never really checked on her." while Sophia held the robot in her warm comfort, Jordan and the young Lombax walked to the water dispenser where she lied and they immediately begun a medical check on her. Clank scanned her vitals and saw that the only thing she had was a large bruise on her back from the impact of the cooler. Jordan went to the medical bay and got her a syringe full of Nanotech. Once the bruise healed, they saw her wake up from her daze and look at the trio. "You okay Elaris?" Jordan asked.

"Uugh." She grunted in pain, "I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you are in alot of pain." Clank asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"We'll lets go check on Ratchet. He should be done disabling the Deplanitizer." Once everyone walked back to the cockpit of the ship, they checked on Ratchet's progress.

 _8 minutes earlier..._

Once Ratchet made contact with hangar 8 of the Deplanitizer. All the Blarg in the hangar started to retreat, knowing how armed and dangerous the Lombax was. He quickly ran towards an open air vent and started crawling through it. All the while he heard everything that was going on over on the Phoenix. Once he popped out of the air vent without being seen, he followed the signs that led to the main control room. "Hey? What's going on over there? It sounds like you guys are in trouble." He said as he unmuted the Human on his E-phone.

"It's Victor! He got into the ship and he's trying to kill us!"

"Roger that. As soon as I'm done shutting down the Deplanitizer I'll come right back to help."

"I don't think were going to survive that long! I'll have to take him on myself."

"If you're really thinking about taking on that beast...then good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Thanks." once he cut off the Human from the transmission, he finally reached the control room. As he ran up to the controls, he accidently pressed a large red button that engaged the weapon. "Deplanitizer engaged!" a male voice run throughout the weapon.

"Fuck! Now they'll definitely know I'm here." Ratchet said to himself. The only problem with these controls was that everything was written in Blargian. Once he scanned the control deck with his E-phone translator app. He finally found the self-destruct button. This would be a great day in Solana history. The Lombax would be known around the universe as the only man who saved Solana. How could this possibly go wrong. And when it comes to saying that renowned phrase...

It always leads to bad things.

Suddenly, a large magnetic bubble whizzed from behind the Lombax and caught him in its grasp. Once the large shield turned the Lombax around, he saw that it was Drek himself, holding a weapon the Lombax knew as the "Mag-Net Launcher." Drek laughed maniacally. "Bravo kid! Bravo! You know, I've dealt with my share of morons in the past. But this is seriously next level." Drek then pointed to two of his troopers to take the shielded Lombax with him. "Take him!" he commanded. The troopers moved the bubble with Drek as he slowly rode on his little Segway machine. All the while the Blarg started babbling on and on about his planet and why they are doing what their doing. But as they stopped by a room, the Lombax saw Qwark talking to a Blarg trooper, completely unharmed. "Qwark?" Ratchet said with shock. The captain noticed Ratchet and quickly whistled to himself as he pressed a button to shut the door.

Drek then approached the Lombax and told him one last thing. 'The next time you and those moronic rangers try to plan something? Mwahahahahahahaa...plan...better." He then pointed to two of the same troopers again. "You two?! Toss him into one of the shuttles! I want him to live to see his failure!"

"Drek don't do this! Novalis is home to millions!"

"Yes and they enjoyed their time in the sun. But now it's our turn. COMMENCE DEPLANITIZATION!" Drek screamed through the facility and rushed out from the Lombax's view.

"READY THE DEPLANITIZEEEEEEER!" Blarg trooper 7138 yelled.

Jordan and the group looked out the Phoenix's windows and saw the Deplanitizer charge up its main reactor module with its many laser sights aiming at the planet. Once the Deplanitizer was fully charged, it fired its main laser at the planet, causing many cracks to form in the rock. And just like that..

BOOM!

As if a tree fell in the forest, the whole planet exploded into multiple pieces. Their mission had ultimately...

failed.

Sophia buried her head into the Humans thigh once again while he rubbed the young Lombax's head. We'll live to fight another day. At least, that's what the Human would say. "Oh no." Elaris said as Clank's eyelids slanted in defeat and sadness.

"Don't worry." Jordan reassured the alien as he planted a hand on her right shoulder. "We'll live to fight another day." this caused the alien to smile. Now they had to come up with another plan. But as the Human was thinking, he heard his E-phone go off. Jordan was about to answer until the voice cut him off. "I know." Cora said. "I saw everything. What are we gonna do now?"

"We need to figure out what Drek's next target is." Jordan said.

"I don't think he has anymore planets in mind. According to the plans, Novalis was it." Elaris said.

"That can't be..." Jordan said. But he started to trail off as the started thinking about their leverage that was stuck in the ships prison cell. Jordan ran over to the cell and the rest of the group followed him. Once he opened the cell, they all stared at the robot while the Human offered a deal with Zed. "You can either rot in a high security prison for the rest of your life. Or. You can help us figure out what other planets Drek is going for. So what's it gonna be?" they all saw the robot contemplate on this deal. But if fate worked in their favor, they saw the robot give two thumbs up to them, indicating that his life of crime was over.

Time to take back the universe.

* * *

 **I'd say the action in this chapter definitely made up for all of the disappointment I sent you guys the past couple of months. And have you guys noticed my writing lately? I have recently begun writing multiple drafts for all my chapters right now! I'm basically wasting paper to make my writing better. I hope you guys enjoyed. And don't forget to fav and follow if you guys want to get notified of this story and any others in my collection. This is Medicineman426, signing off.**

If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.

Thank you for reading.


	17. Quick Update

**Guys and Gals:**

 **I just want to give you a quick update:**

 **-I just made a (Patron)** **account, go view it if you want news, I might use it as my new blog site.**

 **-Thank you for any support that will come from it.**

 **Thats all I really wanted to say...**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
